Welcome To AniManga Academy
by CrafterofTales
Summary: Welcome to the largest school ever to exist, where Students and Teachers of all ages - of all kinds, gather from across the universe to study or teach at this academy. Let's hope to a good year and so on for all. But should there be anything that threatens them, they shall work alongside one other and face them. Either normal or beyond normal, they fight together.
1. Attendance Arc: Introduction

**EDIT: This chapter has recently been edited once more. :)**

 **Hello readers! Thank you for taking an interest to this crossover story where multiple Animes will be presented, and not only will Anime be mention, but I'll even put in some things that were from the Manga, hence the name of the school.**

 **I will be writing short paragraphs for every chapter and briefly explain the universe of this fanfiction, for starters, everyone is aware of there being life forms from other planets. Technology has advance to the point where anyone can get a license in driving a space ship, but the knowledge of magic, different dimensions, demons, and alien species remain secretive, for such outrageous and fantastical knowledge creates an idea from the government of every world that no one could deal with this, so they decided to keep it to themselves, but they of course have to play a part in assisting people who are having trouble in their planet. Right now we are in one part of the universe where the advance in technology is a common thing and magic only known as fairytales, never taking into account that they may be walking beside special individuals.**

 **Basically Science and technology everyone can understand, but not everyone can comprehend the supernatural and the super-powered beings, it's basically easy to accept something that can be logically explained than accepting alternate realities and all that. Hope that clarifies things of the universe.**

 **Regular humans will be presented, beyond regular people will be met, and the secrets of what's really out there in the universe and what's hiding in planet Earth remains just that. A secret. So with that said…**

 **Welcome to AniManga Academy!**

* * *

 **Attendance Arc.**

 **Introduction : The First Morning**

 _To Naruto Uzumaki,_

 _It is with great pleasure to inform that you have been selected to enroll in our newly built school, O. T. AniManga Academy._

 _Through research, we have discovered that you are a citizen of Konoha-Shi (The Hidden Leaf City), so we are to assume that you are aware of the new school being built passed Hokage Rock._

 _This school, upon its construction, has yet to gain any awareness, and so we decided to send out letters to random students across the world and beyond who we are interested in to enroll our school. AniManga Academy will be one of the largest school ever to exist in this country, if not the largest in the entire world. With three separate buildings built to sort students that fits in certain categories._

 _But the purpose of this school is not to be the biggest, it is to be the most pristine in terms of education for the young or old. Our promise to you is to ensure that your future, your dreams, your life goals, your interests, is possible. To even out the multiple foreigners the school will receive, we have gathered the finest teachers from across the galaxy for the ensured well-given teachings to our students._

 _We work only for the success of our students, uniforms and supplies will be paid and sent to your mailbox by our own finance, but this will only be sent if you accept to enroll our school which is possible to do by going to our website, further detail in how to enroll are given in the back of the letter, should you submit your answer of enrolling, your class schedule will be mailed to you through email and through package that includes the supplies and uniform._

 _We sincerely hope that you agree to be a student of AniManga Academy, we need as many students as we can to have a steady future for this school. If you help us, all expenses will be paid and we will do whatever we are able to do to help you achieve your goals or search for one if you have no thoughts in what to do for your future. However, should you fail to respond to this letter through email in two days, we will assume that you agreed to be our student and a schedule will be sent, all preparations have already been made by then as well will your grades from your previous school will be transferred to AniManga Academy, so it would be near impossible and unwise to unroll from our school._

 _From the people of AniManga Academy, we thank you for your time. Sincerely,_

 _The Head Principal of O. T. AniManga Academy._

This is what is written, on a sandy colored paper set on the corner of a table and next to a window, where the morning sunlight invites itself in and shines on the letter. Every word that is typed holds great importance for the reader who received this letter, and as for the receiver, he is currently changing into his uniform, preparing himself for the first day in attending the Academy.

This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, yellow spiky hair and blue eyes that shines with a goal in mind, a First Year Student of Hall Maria, qualified for his abilities as a ninja as well as...this other thing. A thing in which once many resented him for, over something that happened long ago. But the past is in the past, and now most of the people of Konoha-Shi grew to care for Naruto, it may have taken years and it was only through the saving of this city that the people eventually opens up to the boy, but they still viewed him as a troublesome fox, not in a bad way though.

His current clothing is the school uniform he received through package after confirming through the internet of being interested to attend to the school. It is a dark brown overcoat, underneath it is a button up white shirt, and his uniform also includes black dress pants. Although these are simple clothings, there is one thing that makes this differ from anything else and it also shows that the person wearing this is an AniManga student. Stitched onto the overcoat on the left side of the chest, a patch with the figurehead of Hall Maria is there, labeling Naruto of what building he is to go for all his classes. The building where many unique students and perhaps even teachers will be present.

After dressing up, he goes downstairs and to the kitchen where he prepares himself breakfast, he gets a plain bread and inserts the bread into a toaster, as the bread cooks he gets a pot, and everything else he needs to make a bowl of rice, hopefully breakfast wouldn't take too long to make, he was quite excited to leave the house.

When he received that letter, Naruto didn't bother reading the rest after the first line and he bolted out of his house, telling the news to his two closest friends, the first he visited was Sakura and he nearly got punched for his intrusion, understandable since it was through the bedroom window and Sakura had just got out of the shower, disappointedly at least for Naruto, she had her robe on.

The next friend was Sasuke, as if learning to not try to barge in through the window, Naruto invites himself in through the front door, earning the same attack from Sasuke, though Sasuke's brother was sitting on the couch and reading a book rather calmly despite Naruto's intrusion. Anyway, when Naruto gave the message of being chosen to be a student of this particular school, both of his friends congratulated him, though Sasuke's congratulation involved some snarkiness, knowing him well Naruto didn't hold it personal, he was too happy anyway. Naruto was the last to receive this letter, everyone else got theirs months before.

Sai, Hinata, Kiba who can also bring in Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, even the three kids got letters about being chosen as AniManga's students, Naruto had his letter just a week before the school's official opening. He wanted to know what the hold-up was but by now it didn't matter anymore, he's going to the academy along with Sakura and Sasuke, though when he asked about what classes they have, he found out that he will only be with them in third block. Although disappointed, this is also an opportunity to get to know about his other classmates in different blocks, especially if they're Hall Maria students.

Hall Maria, being the largest building that will have students with abilities, classifying them as beyond average, and even students who are half, partially, or not human at all.

Naruto is constantly reminded how big the universe is and how many mysteries it has, it might be a scary thought, but this really intrigues him, wondering what kind of abilities other students have, even if what Naruto would mostly focus on are the people themselves, that's just how he is.

The toast pops out and Naruto has himself a bowl of rice, grabbing the toast and drops it onto his rice which also has a cooked egg with the side of ham in the bowl, he sets himself on a seat in front of a square table, two more seats accompanying this table, they were for his friends of course, whenever they decide to come and hang out.

He separates the two chopsticks from each other and began eating, as he eats, his mind wanders over what kind of people and their abilities will be like at the academy. What else is there other than a ninja? Well the only ideas he has are the things he read from mangas: sorcerers, knights, supernatural hunters. But what kind of ability will they have? It could be something simple like magic, even though he hasn't personally seen magic, reading up online about them, he gets a faint idea of them being sort of like Chakra, it could be something simple like that.

Or maybe it's something more complex, something so bizarre, like what if he meets students with multiple snakes for a head and each snake spits out fire, or maybe there would be a student who has a cat face and can summon demon knights! Really, he's just getting ideas from mangas and mixing some characters and powers together, but it is possible, he thinks so.

He finished eating breakfast and leans back on his chair to rest for a moment, both arms behind his head, his thoughts over what kind of students there'll be led him thinking if there are students who're like him, what he has deep within them, this thought led him to touch his stomach and it is not because of the food he had just eaten.

Naruto looks at the clock on the wall and when he read the time, he instantly got out of his chair and puts the bowl in his sink, enters his living room where he gets his school bag just sitting on the couch, his headband with the engraved leaf on the metal plate is wrapped tightly around the strap, he then heads for the front door, where upon opening it, Naruto breathes the fresh spring air outside.

"Alright! First day in going to school!" He proceeds to run, down the sidewalk as cars passed by, cherry blossom petals fall from trees and many are stuck to the pavement. It was a good day in April, even if last night there had been light rain which resulted a few puddles still visible on the road and sidewalk, but they were slowly starting to dry and Naruto isn't bothered by them.

He continues to run, but as he turns to a corner, with his view blocked by a wooden fence, Naruto's head hits with another.

"GAH!"

They both fell back, their forehead stinging from the impact, Naruto rubs his in-pain spot while he has one eye open to see who it was he bumped into.

"Ow ow ow…" The other teen-boy said, with brown fuzzy hair and doing the same action as Naruto to soothe the pain on his forehead. It was a surprise for Naruto that this teen is wearing the same uniform as Naruto, another student of AniManga Academy?

The answer was obvious, seeing that he has the Hall Maria patch stitched to his overcoat, but it wasn't just Hall Maria, he had the figurehead of Hall Sina too in the same patch, separated by an angled line.

Naruto focuses back to reality and after quickly looking over the student's appearance, he get's to his feet.

"Whoops, guess I was in too much of a rush," He admits, he then approaches the student who has stopped rubbing his head and saw Naruto getting closer, flinching when he sees a hand in front of him.

"You okay?"

Realizing that the hand was meant for him to take, the student accepts it and Naruto pulls him up.

"Yeah, thanks." The student said, although he said that, Naruto wondered why the student, soon after getting back up, made a face before looking down behind him. Following his sight, it turns out that the student had fallen on his butt onto a puddle, and he saw small drips start to fall from the student's pants.

"Aw...come on…" The student sounds as if he was hoping something like this wouldn't happen, and it was true. Hoping that when moving to a new city, the student would somehow manage to escape his bad luck and have a fresh start, but it seems he will always be this No-Good Tsuna.

Yes, this boy's name is Tsuna, a new resident of Konoha-Shi moved in recently for being chosen to be a new student of AniManga Academy. However, when the letter came, he didn't know about it, which led to his 'tutor' to do the work, when his mother came and congratulate him for being accepted by a seemingly pristine school, he was confused, and then he was baffled.

Though angry for the whole day at this act done by his 'tutor' without even coming to him for his own opinion, he was surprised to find out that his friends were chosen by the same school as well, so it made this moving experience somewhat bearable, if not, it made him relieved to know that he wouldn't be going to a whole new city alone, that certainly wouldn't do good especially for his 'tutor', unless Reborn truly had something to do with this.

Tsuna realizes that not only did the back of his pants got wet, but so did his school bag. "I hope nothing got messed up inside," Tsuna flaps his bag to dry it off and then opens it to see if any damage is done within.

Naruto stares at Tsuna, blinking only once, and then walks closer to him. Tsuna was busy checking inside his bag and only noticed Naruto when the yellow hair fox is close to his face, catching Tsuna off-guard and made him jump back a little.

"Uh...is there something wrong?"

Naruto steps back, and puts both arms behind his head, his sight still on Tsuna. "You're new around here, right?" Naruto may not be the best at remembering faces but he's pretty sure he would have remember seeing this guy around.

Still a little perplexed at the strange action just now, Tsuna answered, "Yeah. I just moved to this neighborhood about a week ago." It would have been better if he got here sooner but his letter was delivered late.

"You got selected by the school too, huh?" Naruto asked, though the answer is self-given.

But not for Tsuna, just now he noticed that Naruto is wearing the uniform, "Yeah. I gotta say, it's kind of tough trying to settle in."

Naruto knows that these students who came from outside of Konoha-Shi are from all sorts of places, even from different planets! This got Naruto really curious to where this student use to live, so he asked.

"Where was your home before moving here?"

"Namimori, Japan." Tsuna answered.

"What's it like?" Naruto asked.

Tsuna faintly smiled as he remembers his old home town, kind of missing it already. "It's like any city, it's nice, but this city so far is pretty interesting too. My friends and I are planning to get together just after school and just check the place out some more."

Naruto nodded, "The residents might be something you guys have to get use to, we're not used to getting this much people, but I'm sure if you give time, you'll feel right at home."

His words got Tsuna interested, "You're a resident here?"

"Since I was born," Naruto said almost boastfully, "Trust me, when you check out Konoha-Shi and what it has to offer, you're gonna love this place!"

After hearing his words, Tsuna feels a little bit better at the thought of getting use to his new home. Naruto then walks pass Tsuna.

"Well, I got to go and meet up with a few people, I hope you'll get comfortable here real quick. See ya!" However, before he could run again, Tsuna stops him with only his words.

"Ah wait!" Naruto did just that, and Tsuna continues, "Actually, since you're a resident, can you give me some advice in how to get around the city?"

Naruto blinks in confusion over why Tsuna is asking that, there should be a bus just a couple of blocks away, it was a bus that from what he's heard suppose to be only for the school. Students should of been aware of that from the second letter they received after getting register. Nevertheless, he walked back to Tsuna as the other is taking out a map from his school bag.

"This is the map of the city I got after I registered-" Unknowingly "-and so far it's easy to follow but I'm just wondering what's the best route I should take."

Naruto looks over Tsuna's shoulder to see the map himself, but what he sees confuses him.

"Hey, can I look at it closer?"

Tsuna gave the map to Naruto and waits as the yellow hair fox closely examines the map, wondering why he's making such an expression.

"This...isn't the map of Konoha-Shi." Naruto states, shocking Tsuna.

"W-What?"

Naruto turns the map in its side as if it would help, which it seems it does. "This is...this is what Konoha use to be before it evolved to a city," what Naruto is holding is a map of the Hidden Leaf Village, right before coming across technology after being open to the universe. There are drawings of black ink circling around random houses and arrows pointing at certain directions on the map which didn't make it easier to figure out what this map is suppose to be.

Naruto scratches his head, utterly baffled how he is holding the Past, "How did you get a map like this?"

"That's what I got from the mail," Tsuna was confused when he first saw the map but he just assumed that the arrows were like advice to which path to take.

"If you followed this, you would of gotten more than just lost," Naruto said, he looks back at Tsuna, only to see the teen scratching his head crazily in disbelief.

"Wait a minute! I showed this to Reborn, how come he didn't say anything?! I even saw him smiling when he saw the map, did he wanted me to get lost?!"

Tsuna stops when he remembers Naruto is still beside him and he felt embarrassed, "Uhm...sorry, can you help me out? All I need to know is how I can get to the school."

Naruto looks up to the sky in thought, "Hm, sure." He decided, "I'll even lead you to there."

That surprises Tsuna, "But didn't you say that you have to meet up with someone?"

Naruto shrugs, "I'll send a message to go without me, you look like you need some help anyway."

"I feel bad though..." Tsuna is coming close in telling Naruto not to go this far, but he has no idea where to go from here so he needed help.

"It's fine, really," Naruto reassures and he starts walking across the street, "Come on, there's a bus that takes only students to the Academy, it should be just a couple of blocks away."

Tsuna hesitated, but soon he catches up to Naruto and walked beside him.

"Thank you," Tsuna said. Naruto simply nodded. He takes out his phone and just as he said send a message to Sakura and Sasuke, after that, he and Tsuna walked beside each other down the sidewalk, it was silence between them until Naruto decides to break the silence and settle his small curiosity over the student next to him.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"It's Tsunayoshi Sawada," Tsuna answers, "And you?"

Naruto points at himself with a his thumb and a wide grin in place, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, First Year in Hall Maria."

"I'm a First Year in Hall Maria too. Well, also for Hall Rose but it's just for one class."

"I guess we'll be coming across each other in the halls at Maria sometimes, huh?" Naruto said.

"I guess so," Tsuna nods.

Naruto muses over the next question he can ask, "What house did you guys settle in?"

Tsuna points behind him, "It's not that far really."

"I live north from here," it seems it won't just be the halls that these two will occasionally come across one and another, "You said you haven't seen much of Konoha-Shi, how much did you see?"

"Just the neighborhood," Tsuna said, "I haven't set foot into the area with the taller buildings."

"Well, if you are planning to go with your friends and check it out, I can recommend the places." Naruto offers.

"That would help a lot actually, what places do you recommend?" Tsuna asked.

"Well first, there's this Ramen shop…" Naruto began to go into some amount of details about what Konoha-Shi has to offer, from all his favorite places to places that are well-reviewed by the residents, his favor of ramen in particular is noted by Tsuna.

As he talks to Tsuna however, unknown to either of them, there is someone who is watching them from a tree they had just passed, and this person held a green gun in his hand. When the two teens went further, the person spoke mainly to himself.

"Seems Tsuna doesn't need any help getting to the academy from me." The green gun he held transforms from light and into a big-eyed chameleon. "Still, this is good, becoming acquainted with your neighbors is something a 10th Generation Vongola Mafia Boss should do when moving into a new home."

Wearing a black suit with a black fedora on his head, the baby hitman - yes you read it right - watches as his no-good student Tsuna slowly get to know the other teen, which the baby name Reborn caught the teen's name as Naruto Uzumaki. What luck Tsuna has, to meet with the well-known ninja of Konoha-Shi.

Reborn smiles, "I should stay out of this one for now, see how it all plays it out." And so the baby hitman will remain hidden, and watch over the Vongola Famiglia's Tenth Generation Mafia Boss in training.

Returning to Naruto and Tsuna, Naruto went pass his recommendations and arrived to the topic of questioning more over what Tsuna's home is like. After answering and each question is given back and forth with receiving answers, and getting to know each other more little by little, their socializing is cut off when they hear voices just up ahead and getting closer as they walk.

"Come on Inuyasha, we have to go!" A teen girl came in view, with black hair and brown eyes that's directed up towards a tree, the tree had a hair of hundreds of leaves so whatever the girl is looking at, it is unseen to either Naruto or Tsuna. The girl's clothing is the AniManga Academy uniform, but she wore a peach color overcoat and a black long skirt, the female version of the uniform.

"Get down from there!" the girl ordered whatever it was up in the tree, remaining there stubbornly as it seems.

"Sounds like her cat is up there or something," Naruto guesses. He and Tsuna walked closer until they stopped when they were near the girl.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna questioned, the girl looks away from the tree, her focus taken by the teens.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," the girl assures with a smile and a wave of her hand, "I just have to get a friend of mine down."

"You need any help getting your cat?" Naruto offered, unaware of Tsuna looking up at the tree and his surprised reaction.

"Well, actually-" before the girl could say more, Naruto is hit in the head by a branch, thrown from the tree, and causing him to stagger.

"Hey! What the-"

"Who the hell are you calling a cat?!"

Naruto looks up at the tree and he was just as surprised as Tsuna when he found out what was really up there.

A teen boy with long silver hair, wearing a red shirt and red baggy pants with no shoes, wearing beads necklace with a few claw nails and a mostly black with green highlights cap over his head.

"Inuyasha that was rude! Apologize!"

The silver hair teen, Inuyasha, simply crosses his arms and closed his eyes as if doing so will make the people on the ground disappear.

"And why should I Kagome? Didn't you hear what the brat called me?"

Naruto had the branch stuck in his hair, when he got it out he threw it to the ground and glared at the teen in the tree. "You didn't have to throw a branch at me you jerk!"

"I am so sorry," Kagome apologizes, "I'll be sure to talk some sense into him."

They heard Inuyasha scoffed, he looks down and when he saw Naruto glaring at him, he glared back.

"Uh, we should go, right Uzumaki-san?" Tsuna attempted to avoid any conflict that may occur between Naruto and Inuyasha so he gently pulled Naruto's arm to gain his attention.

Naruto gave one final glare at the teen in the tree before following Tsuna's advice and walked pass the tree and Kagome, when the two turns to a corner, Kagome looks back up to Inuyasha more angry than ever.

"Come on Inuyasha, you're gonna be seeing those boys in school! Just get down from there, we're going to miss the bus!" Kagome made one final demand, but Inuyasha remains.

"You're not getting me down from here Kagome. School is just a waste of time, I'm not bothering to do any of that crap." This is true as he isn't even wearing the school uniform.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, with her eyes closed and a deep breath, she said a simple line which is all she needed.

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha's bead necklace glows, horror struck him as he knew what those simple words will lead to, he never had the chance to prepare himself, for the instant Kagome said those words, he was forced down the tree.

From where Naruto and Tsuna are, they heard a yelp followed by an impact like something hitting concrete, they looked at each other to ask the question if they heard the same thing, and then they went back to investigate. With their heads peeking around the corner they had just came, their sight is set on the same silver haired teen face-planted into the concrete, and a rather satisfied Kagome standing in front of him.

"Did...he fell?" Tsuna wonders.

"More like that girl has something to do with it." The way Kagome is giving a cheery smile despite the seriously hurt looking teen in front of her, Naruto feels that this girl and Sakura might get along well.

They continue on, leaving the teen behind as soon as they saw him pick himself up and started arguing with Kagome who was looking to be use to this kind of behavior and not backing down. It was silence once again between the two, other than the occasional small talks, it was then that Tsuna wonders how many more blocks are there until they reach their destination.

"So how far is the bus stop?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm...good question," Naruto's response slightly baffled Tsuna, "Actually…" Naruto looks at the houses they were passing by, a wooden fence separating them and the houses. When he stopped, so did Tsuna.

"Can you wait here just for a minute?"

Before Tsuna could ask why, Naruto jumps onto the fence and with amazing athleticism, he jumps to the roof of the house. This action shock Tsuna to the point where he almost fell back.

"What-?! How did-?!" Tsuna was so taken aback at Naruto's quick jumping and his ability to jump that high. He could see Naruto surveying the area from the roof, looking left and right.

"It's not that far from here, we should get there before the bus would be here on schedule." Now if he can only see where exactly this bus stop is, he never needed to use it so he didn't really bother remembering where it was placed.

Though he heard Naruto, Tsuna was still gawking at him in amazement, it was then that he remembered what Reborn had said to him.

"Konoha-Shi is a hidden city home of the warriors within the shadows. Ninjas. Since you're a Hall Maria student, you'll most likely come across them while students of Hall Sina remain oblivious. Moving into a home that trains students at a young age the arts of Ninja, it makes me wonder what specific tactics they use that might work for you Tsuna."

Tsuna just thought that Reborn was just kidding, or that the city has a history of being a home for ninjas, he couldn't think to take it all so seriously! Perhaps he should have, considering the adventures he's always been thrown into ever since the day he met Reborn.

"Aha!" Naruto exclaims, "I see it! Yeah it's not that far at all, only like-"

Naruto takes a step forward, and the spot he steps on breaks, causing Naruto to slip and off at the edge of the roof while shortly sounding out of surprise.

"Naruto-san!" Tsuna could only watch as Naruto falls to the other side of the house, no idea what has happened to his acquaintance, Tsuna ran around the house and to the other side, the fence still separates him and the house, but he sees Naruto hanging onto the ledge of a window.

"Are you okay?!" Tsuna calls out to Naruto.

"Yeah!" Naruto gets a good grip, "Hold on, I'm gonna hop back over where you are!" He pulls himself up with the ledge and with his palm pressed against the window, he prepares himself to jump to the fence and then next to Tsuna, but when he pushes the window, the window opens and he fell in with a grunt.

"Naruto!" Tsuna freaked out witnessing Naruto accidently break into somebody's home, he can only hope that Naruto would get himself out of there before a misunderstanding would take place if he is ever found out and the police would be involved.

From where Naruto is, he pushes himself up after falling into what appears to be somebody's bedroom, his fall soften due to Naruto face-planting to a bed, he heard a screeching noise which sounded like a cat and that startled him enough to hop out of the bed.

"Hmmmm…?"

Naruto hears a voice come from underneath the bedsheet from the bed he was just on, slowly pulling the sheet off, a blue eyed girl is revealed, her blonde hair tied to pigtails and held together with multiple bows.

The girl stared. He stared. Then Naruto raises his hand in greeting.

"Morning."

And a black cat attacked him. Naruto screams as claws deepens into his skin, scratching endlessly while the black cat hisses at what she believes to be an intruder.

"AAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

The girl in bed slowly blinks, raising her finger to rub out a sand in her eye, "Am I still dreaming?"

"Usagi!" the black cat, with a crescent moon-shape on her forehead, suddenly spoke, "There is an intruder in your bedroom! Hurry up and kick him out!"

Usagi slowly blinks again, and then puts her head back down to the pillow. "Five more minutes." Apparently she was so tired, she believed what was going on to be a dream. However, her eyes snaps open.

"Wait, what time is it?" Usagi looks at the clock on the desk beside her bed, upon reading the time, she screams.

"I OVERSLEPT!"

The black cat, whose name is Luna, and Naruto stop their antics and watch Usagi jump out of bed and run to her closet.

"Oh no oh no oh no! Why does this have to happen on the first day of school?! Why does morning have to come everyday anyway?!" She digs into her closet and threw back random clothes, trying to find her uniform to change from her pajamas. "The bus is gonna be here soon!"

Hearing that, Naruto checks his watch while still holding the cat in his hand. "You're right about that, the bus will be here in about three minutes."

A gasp escapes from Usagi, "Then I don't even have enough time to make breakfast!" She practically dove into the closet, frantically searching for her uniform.

With Usagi gone from their sight, Naruto and Luna glances back at each other, and the attack resumes, like feeling daggers repeatedly digging into his face, Naruto once again screams in pain as he tries to push the cat off. Successfully doing so, he decides not to stay for a minute longer and jumps through the window, making a rather sloppy landing yet this was unseen to Tsuna who was shocked to see Naruto suddenly jump out.

He was once again surprise when Naruto climbs over the fence and ran pass Tsuna.

"N-Naruto?! What happened?!"

Naruto's only response was, "Run or she'll get you!"

Tsuna hears a growl, looking to where the sound came from, he is met with the sight of an angry cat glaring daggers at him.

"Leave at once!" The cat demanded.

Terrified, Tsuna did exactly as the cat demanded and ran to where Naruto went while doing his best to hold in his scream. Luna the cat sounded out a "hmph!" and went back into Usagi's room.

With Naruto and Tsuna, Tsuna had caught up with Naruto and both ran with the thought of the cat chasing after them and looking to claw their face off. They ran together, directionless until they both needed a chance to breathe and so they stopped. Panting, Naruto held onto a pole to keep himself steady while Tsuna was bend over with both hands on his knees. After regaining their stamina, Naruto looks at the pole he was holding to, he raises his head to see the entire thing and he was surprised to find out that he was holding onto the pole of the bus stop sign.

"Hey, we made it!"

Tsuna opens one eye to look at the sign, "How...did we….get here?" Every pause he gasps.

Naruto began, "I did say I knew the place." Other than that, it was dumb luck that they managed to get here blind.

They both took a deep breath and sighed, and then realization struck.

"Hold on, did that cat…" Naruto looks at Tsuna.

Tsuna looks at Naruto, "Talk…?"

A moment of silence. And then a bus came around the corner.

"Oh hey, that's our bus," Naruto said.

"Are we just gonna forget what happened?" Tsuna gave Naruto a disbelief look while also questioning his own sanity, his mind was still fresh over how athletic Naruto is, wondering if he really is a ninja since he is a resident.

The bus comes in, slowing to a stop and the doors open, when Naruto and Tsuna gets into the bus, other students had just arrived and they too gets inside the bus that has plenty of students already. There were students who were kids, and there were students who were teens and older.

It was a moment until the last student gets in the bus, with Naruto and Tsuna already in their seats. The door closes and the bus began moving. However, Naruto was looking around within the bus, searching for someone.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna questions.

"I'm just seeing if that girl made it here yet." Naruto answers, the girl he was referring to was the girl he had just briefly encounter from accidently falling into her bedroom, catching her name once, he believed it was Usa-something.

As Tsuna was about to question, he heard someone spoke in the back of the bus, it was the same voice belonging to Kagome.

"Wait! Stop the bus! There's still two students coming!"

This caught everyone's attention and they all looked out the window on the right side. Indeed are there two student outside the bus, running, the students were girls, waving their arms and shouting for the vehicle to stop. One girl Naruto immediately recognizes as Usagi, a name not completely in his mind, and she is without her multiple pink bows and noted her having two hair buns on her head, the other girl had cherry colored hair and much shorter pigtails, and both wore the AniManga girls uniform.

The Bus driver looks at the rear-view mirror and sees the girls running, he slows down the bus to a complete stop and opens the door, taking a quick look at the amount of students he has in his bus.

The girls outside gave a sigh of relief at the bus' stop, but their relief ended when the bus driver spoke to them.

"Sorry, there's no more room, I can't take you two in."

This not only shocked Usagi and the other girl, who's name is Ichigo Momomiya, but the students inside the bus.

"What?! But you gotta let us in!" Usagi begs.

"Look, there's another bus-stop, if you hurry you might catch it and they'll probably have room for you two." The bus driver tries to help with the advice, but the girls didn't look so pleased.

"But, but that isn't for another mile and we don't have time!" Ichigo Momomiya said.

"Come on, you gotta help us!"

Hearing that the bus driver isn't letting them in, one student gets up and approaches the driver, a male teen with orange spiky hair.

"Hey, just let them in, we can find room for them." The teen, Ichigo Kurosaki said.

"Do you see any?" The bus driver asked.

Ichigo looks behind him, a few students he sees are either a little squished or not even in a seat, holding on to anything in the bus for support.

"Couldn't we just take in just two more?" A short boy with black spiky hair that involves magenta tips but with blonde bangs, Yugi asked.

The bus driver shook his head, "This bus is designed to carry a certain amount of students and so far we're passing the limit, I can't allow any more students or it's going to seriously affect this ride."

"So we just need two to get off," Ichigo Kurosaki surmised, "Got it, then I'll get off."

Another student stands, "Me too." He had spiky green hair and sharp eyes, his expression wasn't so easy to read in comparison as Ichigo Kurosaki had this natural scowl. However, each of their friend pulled the back of their collar.

"You can't do that Ichigo, we barely know the streets." Ichigo Kurosaki's friend, Rukia said. She had black short hair with one stand over her forehead.

"And you can't for the same reason either Ueki!" The girl with short blue hair, Ai Mori said to her green hair friend name Ueki.

A discussion is made between almost all of the students and their friends, suggesting if they should get off so that those two girls can, yet doing so will promise them a chance to get lost in this neighborhood that's still foreign to them. All of them were still adjusting to the place so they don't know it at an adept level, except for one, and that one student raises his hand, gaining everyone's attention when he spoke.

"Hey, we'll go!" Naruto volunteers himself and Tsuna. "I know this city since I was born, we'll find another way." He then looks at Tsuna. "Is that okay?"

Although surprised, Tsuna had no objections since he didn't want to leave the girls out, he nodded. Seeing that this was the best solution, Naruto and Tsuna steps out of the bus, meeting the girls who appreciated their action yet feeling guilty.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo Momomiya asked.

"Yeah, better for you guys to go than wandering around, right?" Naruto states a valid point.

The girls looked at each other before bowing in gratitude for Naruto and Tsuna.

"Thank you," Usage said, though she's a little bothered because she recognizes Naruto but can't exactly remember where or how.

"Yeah, thanks so much." Ichigo Momomiya also thanked.

"No problem!" Naruto said.

"It's nothing," Tsuna said somewhat bashfully.

The girls enters the bus and after the door closes, the bus moves and is driven off, Naruto and Tsuna caught sight of the students looking back at them until the bus turns to a corner and it was gone.

"So. Where do we go from here?" Tsuna asked.

"One sec," Naruto jumps to a fence and to a roof of a house, yet again amazing Tsuna. He should question how Naruto is able to be this athletic the moment he gets the chance.

Naruto finished surveying the area and the area from afar and jumps back down, landing beside Tsuna who takes a few steps back out of caution.

"Another way to the Academy is to take the train, the only thing is the station is pretty far, so there's gonna be a lot of walking." Naruto explains.

"How far is it exactly?" Tsuna asked.

"Well from where we are, it's only about…" Naruto stops when a vehicle came into his view, "Oh hey! Just what we needed!"

A taxi cab was coming close to pass where Naruto and Tsuna are, Naruto waved his hand around to catch the driver's attention and he succeeded, the car coming to a slow stop right next to the boys and the window on the passenger side rolls down.

"You guys need a ride?" the driver, a woman with short brown hair with the ends cut cleanly including her bangs, wearing a blue shirt and jeans.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "We need to get to-"

Suddenly, a little girl pops up, startling Naruto and Tsuna, the girl was so short that neither of the boys ever noticed her or the boy she's sitting beside in the passenger seat until she revealed herself.

The girl has short, slightly curly, bright red hair, wearing the AniManga uniform in the form of a dress in peach color, the boy still sitting down has dark hair cut in a similar fashion as the woman, wearing the AniManga brown overcoat with black shorts.

The little girl was staring expressionless at Naruto, yet behind that face was simple interest.

"That little girl is Ponyo, don't mind her, she's just curious, isn't that right Sosuke?" The woman asked the boy who is her son, not asking for confirmation, it's just that Sosuke knows Ponyo much more than the woman could ever try to understand, which she doesn't mind at all.

Sosuke nodded and the woman continues, "So, what place are you guys going to?"

After recovering, Naruto stares back at Ponyo curiously as she does the same but he responded, "The nearest train station," after saying the address, the woman nodded.

"Got it, hop in then."

Tsuna opens the door to the backseat, before getting in, he noticed Naruto is still in the staring contest with Ponyo.

"Uzumaki-san." Tsuna calls to him. Naruto blinks and follows Tsuna to the back seat, shutting the door after they got in. The staring contest resumes between Naruto and Ponyo.

"Why is she staring at me?" Naruto asked.

"I guess she finds you interesting," The woman said, "Name's Lisa by the way, and you two are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced himself, still staring at Ponyo.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna did the same,excluding the stare.

Suddenly the boys were startled yet again by the girl when she suddenly screams "HAAAAM!"

The boys back hits against the cushion in reaction to the seemingly random statement.

"You smell like ham." Ponyo states.

Naruto and Tsuna slowly recovers as they process what Ponyo is saying.

"Ham?" Naruto said, then looking thoughtful, "Well, I did had ham for breakfast."

Ponyo smiled at the thought of ham, "Ham! Ham!" She was jumping in her seat with a big smile, prompting Naruto and Tsuna to smile as well.

"Alright Ponyo, sit back down," Lisa told her as she sets the address on the GPS. "We're about to take off."

Neither Naruto or Tsuna understood how heavy her words really were.

"I want ham!" Ponyo said, hearing her demand, Sosuke grabs his lunchbox, opens it and took out a slice of ham which Ponyo happily accepts and eats it.

"That's all I can give," Sosuke said, "We'll have more at lunchtime." Ponyo cheers.

"She really likes ham huh?" Tsuna said.

"Kind of like how I love Ramen," Naruto said.

Ponyo confirmed Tsuna's statement. "I love ham, and I love Sosuke!"

This brought a bigger smile to Naruto and Tsuna, watching the girl hug the friend next to her.

"Okay, the destination is set." Lisa informs, she looks back at Naruto and Tsuna, "Better buckle up."

Naruto and Tsuna listened and put their seat-belt on. Sosuke tightens the belt so that he and Ponyo were extra secure.

"Ok." Lisa shifts the car into gas rather forcefully, "Here we go!" She stomps on the gas pedal and like she said, they took off.

Both Naruto and Tsuna were so unprepared with the sudden speed and so let out a scream.

"W-wait! This is too fast!" Tsuna said.

"Yep! You'll be at the station in no time!"

"But we're not in that much of a hurry!" Naruto said.

"You won't be anytime soon, not with me driving!" Lisa said as if she would be responsible for helping Naruto and Tsuna never be late again, even though they really weren't that late at all.

"But-"

"But-"

They took a sharp turn and everyone in the cab were moved to the right.

"We're way passed the speed limit!" They synchronized. But the cab kept to this speed. All the way near their destination.

Closer to the train station, a couple of students are waiting for the crossroad light sign to change from a red hand to a walking person. These students were heading for the train station, they only need a few blocks to get there.

"Say Soul, what kind of people do you think we might have in our classes? With almost everyone having different abilities from what I've heard. It won't just be Meisters and Weapons I'm sure." A girl with dark blonde hair tied to pigtails on each side asked her friend and partner, Soul.

The spiky white hair teen just shrugs, his lazy look not breaking in order to share the same interest as how Maka looks, "Don't know, but I bet none of them will be as cool as me."

Unknown to them, three teens, just a couple of feet away from them, are wondering the same thing.

"You think there'll be people who're like you Eren?" A blonde haired boy asked to brown hair friend.

"Maybe…" Eren glances at the people he and his friends are beside, a teen with black spiky hair and a young girl with light blue hair wearing a nun's hat that's white with gold highlights and another girl standing beside a white hair boy, knowing that these students will be attending the same Academy as it is based on their uniforms.

"But even though I'm curious, I'm just glad to be outside the walls…"

Armin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, everything is...so much more, bigger. It's kind of scary."

"Isn't that surprising…" Eren japed. Knowing what he meant, Armin smiled in grim amusement. He looks behind them to talk with Mikasa and ask what her thoughts are about all of this, but finds her looking down and upset.

"Hey Mikasa, what's wrong?" Armin asked her. She didn't respond right away, but Eren knows why shes upset.

"Come on Mikasa, you can't keep being like this just because we don't have all classes together."

"We only have one…" Mikasa said, "Third block, and you would be going to Hall Maria alone. If anything happens…" Mikasa cares for her adopted brother deeply, it just drives her nuts that she can't be there to look out for him where what she has heard to be the less restricted area over abilities in the entire school, even though Eren has his own ability. Maybe once she gets to school she can have her class changed immediately.

"Mikasa, quit babying me," Although the comment sounded harsh, he gives a reassuring smile to his adopted sister, "I'll be fine."

As these friends talk, another student was coming closer to them, running actually.

'Dammit why the hell did my clock have to be broken, I missed my damn bus,' The teen, Rin Okumura cursed in his thoughts over his small misfortune, 'I had to run freakin miles to get to the train station, and why the hell didn't Yukio wake me?! Couldn't my own brother look out for me over something this-'

Rin stops his thoughts when he trips.

"Oh crap! Oh shi-! Watch out!" Rin warns the people in front of him and they all moved aside, including Eren, his friends, Maka and Soul.

But not the teen who was in between them, only the blue hair girl realizes.

"Touma Watch out!"

Touma reacted too late, he only looked aside to see what was wrong until he was hit in the back by Rin's head, Touma Kamijou and Rin Okumura fell forward just as a taxi cab has approached.

Rin and Touma eyes widen as they look at Lisa, Sosuke, Ponyo, Naruto, and Tsuna with shocking gaze which everyone in the cab reacts the same, along with everyone else who is watching them.

As this plays out, whether responsible for bumping into the person and the person that was bumped ends up facing the same consequences, Rin and Touma wishes to ensure that the other faces the lesser damage. Rin quickly wraps one arm around Touma's waist in an attempt to pull him aside and Touma moves his hand back and grab Rin's arm in attempt to push him back and out of the way.

Lisa hits the brake pedal, everyone in the cab is flung forward with only their seat-belts to hold them back, and Touma and Rin's face were squished against the glass which Lisa, Sosuke and Ponyo gets a closer view and the boys pressed against the glass rolls off the front and lands on the ground.

"Did...DID WE JUST HIT SOMEONE?!" It all happened so fast for Tsuna.

"WE JUST HIT TWO!" Naruto only put pressure in Tsuna's panic level.

"Touma!" The blue hair girl rushes to Touma's side.

"Are you guys okay?!" Maka went to Rin and Touma's side alongside Soul, with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa following behind. Everyone got out of the cab as bystanders came in.

"My face…" Rin had both hands to his nose.

"Such misfortune…" Tomou mutters.

They both try to get up, but they immediately fell back down while shouting "OW OW OW!" It seem despite their act to defend the other, they both took the impact.

"...I'm taking you guys to the hospital," Lisa decided. She comes over to pick up Rin and Touma by the arms.

"W-Wait, I'm fine, I can still walk," Rin insisted.

"What?! No you're not!" Touma said, "You got hit by the car!"

Surprised, Rin couldn't help but yell back, "Well so did you! Why didn't you move out the way?!"

"Because I didn't know what was going on, and why are you yelling at me?!"

"BECAUSE THIS FREAKIN HURTS!" Rin emphasizes his point by grabbing his arm, "Hey Lady, can you stop pulling my arm?!"

"Touma, I'm coming with you!" The blue hair girl, who's called Index, helps Lisa by guiding Touma to the back of the cab. Lisa then looks over to Naruto and Tsuna who were still incredibly worried for the two boys that got hit.

"You two better go, the train station is just up ahead. I'll be sure to take these boys to the hospital quick."

Neither Naruto or Tsuna doubted her words, which is why perhaps they should consider calling the ambulance instead.

"Come on I don't need to go to a hospital, I gotta go to school anyway!" Rin said.

"Are you really that stubborn? Well anyway I gotta take Index to school," When Touma said that, he is immediately bitten in the cheek by Index.

"Dummy! You need healing, and it's that idiot's fault you need it!" Index scolded Touma for not thinking for himself, even if admittedly that is an endearing quality of his.

"I didn't mean to, I tripped!" Rin defended himself. Lisa and Index sets Rin and Touma at the backseat of the cab with Index joining Touma and Lisa getting back in the driver's seat, the two boys inside the cab continues to try and convince the woman that they're fine until Lisa hits the gas, and the boys with Index ended up screaming as the cab sped down the road even faster than when Naruto and Tsuna were inside.

"I don't think I'm taking a taxi ever again…" Tsuna said quietly, mentally hoping that Rin and Touma will be alright, and that's also considering if they will be after the taxi ride.

"Going on foot sure beats that since I can actually move," Naruto comments, being at top speed while not being able to do anything did shook him a little, though he could have acted if there was serious danger.

A moment of awkward silence but also silently hoping for the best for Rin and Touma.

"Well...I guess we should keep going…" Naruto said. Tsuna had nothing to say. They walked across the street as well did the other students, soon they all reached to the train station, where multiple peoples including more students are at.

When they find their way closer to where the train will arrive, Naruto led Tsuna to a map on a wall, "Okay, so we're here, and the next stop we're suppose to get off is here. Then once we get off we walk the rest away to the school."

Tsuna nodded in understanding, but before he could comment, he heard familiar voices coming from behind him.

"10th!"

Tsuna turns around and he was surprised to what he sees, "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

Two of his friends were approaching him, they were just as surprised to see Tsuna as Tsuna is to see them.

"Hey Tsuna, you're taking the train too?" Yamamoto asked.

"I thought you said you were gonna take the bus," Gokudera remembers Reborn saying that Tsuna will take a bus.

"I was, but it was so full so I had to take a taxi…" Tsuna shivers in remembrance over the ride, "And here I am. I actually wouldn't know what to do without his help." Tsuna then introduces his friend to Naruto.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, Uzumaki-san, these are my friends Gokudera Hayato," Tsuna introduces the silver haired teen, "And Yamamoto Takeshi." He introduces the taller teen with black short spiky hair.

"Hi." Naruto said, "You know Tsuna, you can stop calling me that. I've been calling you Tsuna so it's okay for you to call me Naruto, I'm really not much for formalities." He gave a grin.

"Oh, well-"

"Hey!" Gokudera suddenly snaps, "Don't just talk to the 10th like that, treat him with respect!"

Naruto takes a step back, not expecting the sudden outburst.

"Gokudera! You don't need to yell like that, he's a friend." Tsuna said, for someone who helped him this much and for them to stick around this much is a friend in Tsuna's book, although odd, Naruto is a nice guy.

Gokudera faltered in hearing Tsuna's words.

"So a friend huh?" Yamamoto said, "Nice to meet you then, Naruto! Thanks for helping Tsuna."

"...Yeah, thanks," Gokudera admits his gratitude. "10th, if you are ever in any trouble, you can always call."

"Well, that's true, but I wouldn't want to make you guys miss your train for me."

Naruto watches as the three friends talk, noting how pretty close they all seem to be, this actually reminds him of himself, Sakura, and Sasuke, which led him to wonder if his friends made it to the school right now. Well Tsuna is with his friends right now, this seems like the best time to go.

"Well, looks like you got everything down in where to go." Naruto said. Tsuna and his friends pays him with their attention and Naruto gave them a smile. "I better go ahead, see you around Tsuna."

"Oh, yeah," Tsuna waved Naruto goodbye as Naruto began heading for the exit out of the station, "Thanks again for your help Naruto." Tsuna wonders if he's going to see that guy again.

"He's not gonna take the train?" Yamamoto asked.

"He...has another way of to get to school," Tsuna is reminded of Naruto's impressive athletic abilities, by how fast he was from jumping from the ground to the roof, it be amazing for Naruto to reach to the school before Tsuna and his friends does. Though that might be saying a bit much.

They heard the rumbles of the train track behind them, when they turn, the train came in, slowing down to a complete stop.

"Let's go 10th," Gokudera said. Tsuna nodded.

They board the train, following and followed by students going to the same destination, which includes Maka, Soul, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and other students. The door closes and the train begins to move.

"So Tsuna, what's Naruto like?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's nice, he's a resident to this city also, he actually recommended some places we can check out after school." Tsuna said.

"That's great! Maybe we can take him with us."

"H-huh?" Tsuna responded.

"Well don't you think it be easier if we have someone who knows the city to show us around?" Yamamoto said.

"Hey, what are you talking to the 10th about?" Gokudera asked. Despite his less friendly attitude, Yamamoto still had his smile.

"Tsuna's new friend is a resident here, I was just asking if maybe Naruto can show us around after school."

Gokudera thought about this, "We should know this city more, what do you think 10th?"

Tsuna wasn't too sure about that, "I don't know, we kind of just met, I'm not sure if I can ask him to do that much for us. Besides, I don't know if I'm gonna see him again at school." Tsuna's friends understood his reasoning and nodded. The ride went on for about a couple of minutes, Tsuna and his friends talked with each other as other people did the same with their own friends.

After another minute has passed, Tsuna heard a thump beside him, looking to where he heard the sound, he sees a teen face-planted on the floor and his arm around his stomach, this abrupt action caught the nearest people's attention and they looked somewhat baffled at the position the teen is in, worried when he sees his body shaking. There was a girl standing right beside and looking over her spiky pink hair friend, she had blonde hair with a small pigtail on the side of her head. By the appearance, these two were students as well.

"Uh...is he okay?" Eren asked.

"Oh yeah," the blonde girl, Lucy Heartfilia answered, "He just gets sick easily on transportation."

"Why did you have to bring me to a train Lucy?" The teen on the floor, Natsu complains with a stomach ache.

He hangs onto a metal pole and with it for support, he forces himself to stand, but as he got to his feet, the train shifts and though it wasn't too much of a change to shake anyone on board, it did move Natsu forward, hitting a girl with wavy orange hair in the back and tasting what he had for breakfast.

The girl turns around and she instantly does not like the look Natsu's has.

"Hey hey, watch where you're facing! You better keep whatever's in your stomach down!" The girl, Lina Inverse tells Natsu.

There was bump on the tracks, everyone jumped though it was short, but for Natsu, his breakfast all came up and filled his cheeks, Lina was horrified at the thought of getting covered in puke and so she pushes Natsu away from her, it's not that she was trying to be mean, she just didn't want to face the gross contents that use to be within Natsu's stomach.

Her action turns out to be a wise one, for when she pushes Natsu, he threw up on the shoes of a certain student. The people who saw this were aghast at the sight, but not as much as the student who suffered the worse of this.

Tsuna's luck is bad, but he was relieved that it wasn't so bad that he would be the one someone throws up on, but he still felt sincerely bad for the teen who did.

"Are you alright brother?"

The teen who has his shoes covered in vomit is a boy with golden hair tied to a braid, he had on white gloves which seemed a little strange, his golden eyes are focused on his now messy shoes, utterly speechless. The one who asked his well-being was a tall guy yet he had a young voice, he wore only a full-body armor, with the AniManga patch sticking onto the chest area.

Wait. How didn't Tsuna notice a big guy in armor right away?!

"Ed?" The guy in full-body armor, Alphonse said.

Edward picks up on foot, the sight of the slime dripping off his shoe is enough to make everyone gag.

"Uh...sorry," Natsu grinned as if to say what happened isn't so bad. Lucy felt that at should apologize in Natsu's place, and so she did.

"I am so sorry about your little brother," Lucy said to Alphonse, she unfortunately made a mistake in using the word "little".

A tick mark is seen on Edward's temple. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!?" Edward is held back immediately by Alphonse.

"I'M THE OLDEST YOU PIG HAIR! CALL ME LITTLE AGAIN I DARE YOU TO SAY IT RIGHT IN MY FACE!"

"Brother calm down!" Alphonse tries to reason with his confirmed to be older brother despite his size.

'Yikes, even I don't go that insane over my height,' Lina thought as she watches the scene between Edward and Natsu who appears to not like what Edward had just said.

"Hey! Don't call my friend-blrgh!" Natsu clamps his mouth as he still he his stomach ache.

"AND YOU! GET OVER HERE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" To prove his intention, he started kicking the air in front of Natsu, but this resulted in almost kicking Tsuna and he had to take a step back.

This angered Gokudera, "Bastard, you trying to hurt the 10th?!"

"Gokudera-kun, wait!" Tsuna was too late.

Gokudera pulls out small dynamites in between each of his fingers and they all out up instantly.

"Take this!" He threw the dynamites. Edward and Natsu had their attention to the items that were thrown right in between them.

"Wait-"

"Are those-"

It was Lucy and Alphonse who answered for the both of them. "Dynamites?!"

The dynamites exploded and the area where they are is filled with dark smoke and everyone screamed. When the smoke cleared, most were covered in black substance from the explosion, though it was Natsu and Edward who took the bigger impact of the dynamites.

Ironically, Gokudera was also affected by his own attack, but he still smiled in knowing that he made the guy pay for almost hurting Tsuna.

"That'll teach you. 10th, are you okay?"

Gokudera turns and expected to see Tsuna alright, only to find out that Tsuna isn't even there.

A few hadn't noticed, but the train had just arrived at another station, the doors were open when Gokudera's dynamites exploded, preventing anyone from entering and making many except students leave the train.

The explosion had forced Tsuna out of the train, and when the smoke cleared, he was on his back outside the train and in the floor, dazed.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out.

"10th-!" Gokudera realizes what his action has caused and reaches out for Tsuna, but the door already closed, and the train began to move.

"I'M SORRY!" His apology is heard even as the train leaves the station.

When Tsuna sat up, he was upset to watch his train leave with him not in it. After being helped up by people in the station, he goes to a worker at the station and asks when will the next train that leads to the specific area where students are suppose to get off.

Unfortunately, that was the only train that goes to that place as not many people drops off there. Dismayed and slightly panicking, Tsuna has to leave the station to find another way to get to the academy, but this is a small problem for Tsuna.

The big problem for him, which makes his panic level grow as realization struck, he has no idea where he is.

'I'M SO LOST!'

As panic starts to flood his mind and race his heart, he takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. First, he tries to call Gokudera and Yamamoto, but the signal was weak, so he prompted to leave a text message that reads his all right and will meet them at the academy if he can, and that is if he finds the academy. Tsuna then goes asking around about the direction of the school, the map he has is useless and Naruto isn't with him anymore.

The people he asked helped a little, saying the school is pass Hokage Rock which was the small mountain that has those faces of people who were the Hokages, something that Naruto mentions. They were leaders if Tsuna remembers correctly, their job was to look after the city. But pass Hokage Rock is something nobody he asks knows where exactly the academy will be, they only know it's past the mountain.

Tsuna takes the info and heads for Hokage Rock, the station he accidently got off was actually pretty close to the mountain, and it was an amazing sight. There were stairs attached to the mountain and even small houses were beside the stairs and attached to the mountain, but Tsuna wasn't going to take the stairs. There is a tunnel which people use to drive their vehicles through Hokage Rock, when Tsuna found it, he was a little unnerved at how far the tunnel goes but there were lights attached on each side of the walls so it was easy to see.

"I wonder if I can make it just by walking?" Tsuna questions, seeing how far he is now, he proceeds into the tunnel on the sidewalk as vehicles pass by.

When he made it to the other side, he was dead tired, finding a rock on the side that's in front of a tree, he goes to it and sat on it, taking a deep breath.

"That was a long walk," he breathes out, grateful to feel the cool wind outside the mountain again.

He sat there for another minute, checking his phone for a signal, there's a little bit and Tsuna even received a text from Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera's was a passage of him apologizing and Yamamoto's was a simple sentence of him telling Tsuna ok and they'll meet up at the academy.

Tsuna looks down the road opposite of the tunnel he just came from, what he had just entered was a forest, countless trees in his view with only the dirt road that actually help guides cars, further ahead he sees the road has split into three, meaning that Tsuna has to guess which road leads to the academy, but considering how unlucky he is, he highly doubts he's gonna choose the right one.

"It's no use..." Tsuna said, "My chances of getting to school by randomly choosing a path is seriously low. And even if I choose the right one, the academy might be miles away, too far for me to reach it in time before the bell. AAAH! I'm so gonna be late!" He fiercely scratches his head. Even with a map, if it's far he can't think to hope that he'll make it without being tardy.

"You're not gonna make it if you don't believe it or even try."

Those words caught Tsuna off-guard, he stands up abruptly from the rock and turns to face the speaker, recognizing him right away.

"Naruto!"

Indeed it was, standing with his knees bend on the same tree that was right in from of the rock Tsuna had just sat on. Naruto jumps down from the tree and approaches Tsuna.

"How come you're here? What happened with the train?" Naruto asked.

Tsuna scratches the back of his head, "I...was accidently pushed out."

Naruto was silent for a moment, "Man. You got terrible luck."

"Yeah. I know." Tsuna admits. "So, why are you here? I figured you would be at the school by now."

"I stopped by to see the old lady Hokage, she's right on top of Hokage Rock. You saw it, right?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, so she's the…"

"Fifth Hokage." Naruto said. "I came down after meeting her and was about to head for the academy when I saw you. So, you need help again?"

"...I'm sorry."

"It's no trouble, we're going to the same place anyway," Naruto said.

"But you would of gotten there much faster without me, right?"

Tsuna's words gained no response from Naruto.

"You're a ninja right? Would you have gotten to the academy sooner without me?"

Naruto took a moment before responding. "Well yeah, but it's not like I'm gonna leave you if you needed help. We're friends now anyway."

Tsuna wonders if it's because of what he said to Gokudera back at the station, he's starting to think that maybe it was a bit too soon to claim something like that, still, Naruto doesn't seem to mind, and he be definitely lost if he doesn't have any help now.

Without waiting for a response, Naruto goes on, "We have to take the road on the right, from there it's just more walking."

Oh joy. More walking. Tsuna isn't looking forward to it admittedly.

"But we can't give up now, we just gotta keep going. Believe it!"

Tsuna did felt himself be encouraged by Naruto, so responding with a nod, he takes a few steps and begins to walk alongside Naruto, taking the road on the right.

"I seriously can't thank you enough for this." Tsuna said.

"I could use a bowl of free ramen, that'll be enough for me." Naruto chuckles, Tsuna ended up doing the same.

They walked deeper into the forest, passing by many trees, there hasn't been any cars and Tsuna is hoping for there to be another cab to come by, so long it isn't driven by anyone crazy. It was quiet but not uncomfortable, with only the birds singing on the branches, this moment of serenity ended when Naruto and Tsuna heard voices just up ahead, and some things came into view.

"If you guys hadn't act like that, Franky wouldn't have swerved and hit the tree!"

"Hey. Don't blame me, Dart Brow over here couldn't keep his elbow out of my face."

"Well your face actually looked better that way moss head."

From their view, a blue van is off the road and is near a tree, there were people surrounding the van, Naruto and Tsuna believed that there must of been an accident, when they picked up the pace to see if everything is alright, they got a better look of everyone there.

First they saw was a girl with medium length kind of wavy orange hair looking to be angry at two guys. One guy had short light green hair with three swords in his belt which scared Tsuna. Another guy has blonde hair with one bang over one eye, when they got closer, they saw his eyebrow is curled to the right.

There was another guy with black curly hair and a long nose. There was a woman with long black hair kind of pulled back. There looked to be a kid looking underneath the van. There was a guy working on the engines, with light blue hair and odd shaped muscles. There was a tall guy, looks to be really pale, and he has a black afro.

The last person they see is a young guy sitting on top of the blue van, wearing a straw hat. Everyone one of them wore the AniManga uniform, with the exception of the one in the straw hat wearing shorts that reach to his knees.

"Everything okay?" Naruto asks. The people surrounding the van turns to Naruto and Tsuna.

"It could be better, if our van starts working." The orange haired girl, Nami said.

"Try it now!" The blue haired man, Franky told the blonde hair man, Sanji. Sanji reaches through the rolled down window and turns on the engine, there were noises but then it dies.

Franky scratches his head, "It just needs that missing part. Did anyone found that part yet?"

"We've looked but nothing," The man with the long nose, Usopp said.

"Found it!" The kid that was looking under the van stood up, when he revealed himself to give Franky the missing part, Naruto and Tsuna were taken aback by the small being's appearance. It was actually an animal, covered in light brown fur, wearing a hat with a white x in front, and sticking out of the hat were antlers!

The small reindeer, Chopper felt the eyes on him, slowly turning to face them, he started to sweat.

"Um...hello?"

"HE JUST TALKED!" Naruto only stated the fact not as loud as Tsuna did, they ended up scaring Chopper which led him to scream and run to Nami where he quickly hides behind her with tears in his eyes.

"Wow, I didn't think I would meet any more!" Naruto thought he wouldn't come across another talking animal like that ninja ostrich and even that black cat. What he said caught Chopper's interest.

"Any more? You mean you met talking animals before?" Chopper asked. Naruto nodded. Tsuna is just desperately wondering if this is normal.

"Well that's wonderful news! Tell me, would you happen to come across living skeletons as well?" The tall man, Brook approaches them and it took a moment for either Naruto and Tsuna to register that the man was not pale at all.

He is literally no skin and only bones. A living skeleton.

"HE JUST TALKED TOO AND HE'S A SKELETON!" Both Naruto and Tsuna both said at the same volume and they ended up scaring Brook.

"Is all this just normal?!" Tsuna asked Naruto. Instead of answering, Naruto questions the strangers.

"You guys go to Hall Maria?"

"Why yes," Brook answers after recovering from the surprise, "How did you know?"

"Either because you're a living skeleton or it's because of your patch," Zoro points out.

Brook looks down to see - although he has no eyes - the Ball Maria patch. "Ah, that makes sense."

"H-How...how?" Tsuna couldn't take it, Reborn told him that the students who goes to Hall Maria are going to be beyond normal, but he didn't think it would be this bizarre!

"It's quite a story actually," Brook said, "I ate a strange fruit which grant me an ability, that ability was that I would return to my body even after I died. The problem was when I tried searching for my body, I took too much time searching and I found my body already decompose, nothing but bones. It made my skin crawl the first time I saw my own skeleton body! Oh. But I have no skin. Yohohohohoho~!"

Chopper slowly comes out of his hiding spot behind Nami, "I...I also ate a fruit like that. It was a Devil Fruit."

Tsuna shivered at the name, Naruto on the other hand looked real interested.

"You guys all had this...Devil Fruit," Naruto questions.

"Four of us actually," the black hair woman, Robin said. As a demonstration in who could be the third, Robin raises her hand and another arm appeared on her arm.

Though Naruto was a little freaked out, he was intrigued by this strange power, Tsuna however was terrified. It went to another level when he felt something tap his shoulder and when he looks, there was a hand, point at his other shoulder which he look, and it was an arm sticking out.

Tsuna screams and he reacted by running away even though the arm is right on his shoulder. His reaction had a few of the people chuckling, but it ended quickly when they see him where he was running to.

"Whoa Tsuna watch out!" Naruto warning came too late.

Although Tsuna stops just to hear what Naruto is earning him about, he lost his footing right next to cliff with the ground quite a distance away.

"Tsuna!" Naruto reacted quickly and jumps down the ditch, hoping he be fast enough before Tsuna hits the ground, unknown to him if there are rocks down there that could seriously hurt Tsuna.

But then something zipped by him, grabbed Tsuna, and pulls him back up. Naruto landed safely and blinks, he was sure that what he saw was a stretched arm.

"Hey! You okay?!" Naruto looks up from the deep ditch he's in and met the eyes of the guy sitting on top of the van. Holding a scared out of mind Tsuna in one hand.

Once again, Naruto blinks in confusion. "Im...fine. But what just happen?"

"I caught your friend before he hit the ground!" The guy, Luffy yelled. "You need help getting out of there?"

"I can help myself!" Naruto said and started jumping back up with a few rocks sticking out from the cliffside as his support. When he met with the people again, he takes a closer look at Tsuna who looks about to pass out.

"A talking reindeer. A living skeleton with an afro. An arm just appeared on my shoulder. And I swear I saw this guy's arm stretch." Tsuna looked absolutely baffled. "I thought I've seen crazy things. But I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

"You're a real scaredy cat aren't you?" Luffy said, ending with a chuckle.

"I DON'T EXPERIENCE THIS EVERYDAY!" Tsuna looks like he's about to break.

"You're a Hall Maria student though," Nami pointed out, seeing Tsuna patch clearly. "We may seem bizarre, oh who am I kidding, we are bizarre even at first glance, but wouldn't you have something that makes you just as odd?" Despite also having Sina in Tsuna's patch, it's been thoroughly stated that students who have Hall Maria have special abilities that classifies them as beyond normal. Though someone like Nami who is a student having her classes in Hall Maria, she also has classes in Hall Sina because even though she has her weather staff, she's still normal on some accounts. Perhaps that's the same case with this boy.

"Uh...well...I guess…" Tsuna scratches his head as Luffy releases him.

"I also ate a Devil Fruit," Luffy said, gaining Naruto and Tsuna attentions. "My name's Luffy by the way." He suddenly grabs his cheek and pulls to lengths that skips normal limitation.

"And I ate a fruit that turned my body into rubber!"

Naruto gawked at Luffy, and Tsuna fainted. Everyone looks at the passed out Tsuna with a blink or two.

"I actually feel really bad for scaring the kid like this," Usopp admits.

"Kind of reminds me of you though," Zoro said to Usopp.

"What? How?"

Nami touches her chin in thought, "Yeah, I'm getting the feeling too, despite not knowing the kid much."

"W-what are you guys talking about?"

While the rest has a discussion, Naruto checks on Tsuna, hoping he wakes up soon, he then approaches Luffy with a bunch of questions in mind.

"What is a Devil Fruit?"

"It's a mystery fruit."

"Where did it come from?"

"I accidently ate it, it belonged to a friend of mine name Shanks."

"No I mean where do Devil Fruits come from?"

"Don't know."

"Are there a lot of these fruits?"

"Yup, but they only come from our world. At least I think so."

Naruto was relieved that he wouldn't be getting any big explanation about something like this, his head can't really take in all the information at once, and it's even better that Luffy was being pretty simple with his answers even if he doesn't really know that much as it seems.

"So what can you do?" Luffy asked Naruto.

"Huh?"

"You go to Hall Maria right? I heard a lot of interesting people with interesting abilities go there."

"Well, I'm a ninja."

The moment he said that, Luffy face lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah, and I can do this." Naruto made different hand signs at a fast pace, ending the others discussion when they Heard Naruto say "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke covers Naruto, when the smoke clears, three Narutos stands before Luffy.

"Cool!" Luffy said. Even the others were taken by surprise and each spoke their reaction to Naruto.

"A ninja hm," Robin has read books about the topic of ninjas, so to meet one is quite interesting. When the clones disappears to a puff a smoke, Robin checks her watch to read the time. "Well, it's interesting to meet you, but we may have to get going now. The bell for our class to begin will start in eight minutes."

As if it were the magic words, Tsuna spring back up.

"Eight minutes?!" Tsuna checks his own watch in hopes that the woman might be wrong, but she was not.

"Well look who's up again," Zoro said as he watches Tsuna gets back to his feet quickly.

"Gah! Naruto! We gotta go now!"

Just then, they heard something shut from the van.

"Try it now," Franky said.

Sanji did the same as before, turning on the engines, the sounds are heard and it remains that way. Franky smiles in satisfactory, although not a ship, he was happy to get a vehicle like this fixed anyway.

"Well our problem is solved," Nami said, she then looks as Naruto and Tsuna. "But what about you guys? You're not planning on walking all the way to the school, are you? You won't get there fast if you don't have a vehicle."

Knowing full well that she is right, Naruto and Tsuna were at a loss in what to do.

"You guys can ride us if you want."

Luffy's offer surprised Naruto and Tsuna.

"Is that what you want to do Luffy?" Zoro asked.

Luffy nodded, "I like these guys, we should help them out."

Although Tsuna is grateful for the offer, he isn't entirely comfortable of the idea of getting into a van with strangers and the fact that these are very bizarre people. (It really is a bad idea to go with strangers. Don't do it. EVER.)

"There wouldn't be much room," Franky said, "You two would probably get squished actually."

"Yet we would all reach the school in time." Robin added in.

Naruto isn't totally opposed to the idea, these guys so far are pretty decent people, weird but friendly. Tsuna on the other hand still isn't sure, in fact this would go against everything he's been taught since he was a kid, DON'T RIDE WITH STRANGERS! But he's already filled with enough guilt that Naruto is going to be late like him if they can't somehow reach the school in time...

...Well, these people are genuinely friendly. Naruto and Tsuna looked at each other to ask the other's thoughts, surprisingly, they didn't need to use words to know what their answers are.

"I...guess it would be a lot of help." Tsuna said.

Naruto looks back at the group, "We'll take it!"

(NOTE: BY ANY MEANS IS IT NOT OKAY TO RIDE WITH STRANGERS! RUN AWAY!)

Taking to account these people and their nature, by any means are neither Naruto or Tsuna in any kind of danger. Finding room inside the car where Naruto and Tsuna are closest to the door, everyone else got in, Franky turns on the van, and so for the people who are called the Straw Hat Crew, the ride continues.

Not even a moment later...

"GET YOUR ELBOW OUT OF MY FACE YOU DAMN COOK!"

"DEAL WITH IT YOU SHITTY SWORDSMAN!"

"You guys stop! There's not enough room for you guys to fight!"

"Usopp is right, we can't afford to drive off the road because of you two again."

"Whatever you say Nami-swan~!"

"Also, Zoro, can you move your sword? It's poking my side."

"That's just Dart Brow's feet."

"IT IS NOT!"

"Chopper, would you like to read this book? It's actually quite interesting."

"Sure Robin!"

"Can you guys keep it down! I'm driving!"

"Hey Sanji! I'm hungry, can we go fishing?"

"We're in the middle of the road you idiot."

"I MEANT AT THE SCHOOL! I heard they have a lake, right?"

"You'll get in trouble if you try to eat any of the School's property! That might even cause a suspension!"

"To get suspended on the first day of school. That might be close to the top of all the dumbs things you guys have done."

"How about we pass the time by singing!"

"Binks' Sake?"

"Yeah let's do it!"

Tsuna's face is squished against the window glass with Naruto sitting beside him while Naruto is the one having the closest experience with the people in the van. Luffy sat next to Naruto in the back seat along with Usopp and Brook. Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Robin sat in the middle which really there isn't much room for all four, it was only comfortable enough for Robin because she has Chopper on her lap. Nami sat in the passenger seat, therefore free from getting squished like the others, and Franky sat in the driver's seat, not entirely free from discomfort, he was pretty tall and so had to hunch over for the van wasn't big enough for him, his head touched the ceiling of the car thus messing his hair, adding to his disliking to his seat.

They were all just crazy, this Naruto and Tsuna takes note, Naruto saw them as a fun bunch who seems to act like more close to a family than just friends-at least when comparing to other large families from what he's seen on TV, and Tsuna thought them pretty active and loud.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo

Umikaze kimakase namimakase~!

One thing both Naruto and Tsuna can agree on, the song their singing is quite catchy.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho~!"

Naruto and Tsuna hums along with the rest, this is a very lively crew indeed.

The song goes on even when they came across the road being split into four, Nami looks over the map and told Franky to take the third path, after two more minutes of driving, the road splits again, Nami directed Franky to take the left road and he did.

"We're making good progress, we should be there in less than a minute before the bell rings." She mostly said it to herself as everyone else was busy singing, even Naruto and Tsuna. Nami smiles in hearing the ruckus, she really missed this.

Everyone stopped singing when just up ahead, a booth is in sight just beside the road, the booth had the Hall Maria Figurehead in the front just below the glass window. Behind that window is a person. Upon stopping and rolling down the window, Nami talked with the person.

"We have to show her our patches." Nami explains to the rest.

They all complied, although this causes even more straining for those who has to move and thus basically crushing the person sitting beside them, though with Luffy this isn't a problem at all for him. After much cursing passed between Zoro and Sanji, but Sanji remained happy when Robin had to move by him, and everyone shows their Hall Maria patches, the booth-person gave them all a nod and directed them to keep taking this road and they will reach the school.

Franky drives again, and after passing the time with talking, even asking questions about Naruto and Tsuna, knowing them a little more, the countless trees soon became dozens until there were no trees to pass by, they all exited the forest and enter a new area.

"Look! There it is!" Naruto extends his arm to point out the window, unintentionally hitting Zoro. "Whoops, sorry."

Zoro grunted in response, but everyone put aside that as the sight of the school building took their attention.

Hall Maria Building, the entrance to the school was huge, but the building itself is massive, stone wall painted in white, countless large windows extends from left to right and repeats each stories up, seven stories in total, the building was so wide no one could see the end from each side, hundreds of students are walking towards the entrance as dozens of buses drops off the students and leaving the area soon after.

But what stands out the most from this school is the tower, below the roof of the tower is a large bell, and on the tip of the triangular shaped roof on top of the tower is a pole connected to a green flag, two straight swords crossed in an X and right in front of an orange fire, and in front of the swords were two capital letters. A golden A and an amber M.

"My, what a large place, and to think this is only one part of the Academy." Robin said. The décor and structure were quite impressive, but it still looks like it needs some work. She read online that Hall Maria is notably the largest of all the three school, possibly built that way due to either the amount of students gained or to make room so that those with powers can adapt with the surroundings to use their abilities much easier, it could be both.

"Where's the lake?"

"Your not going fishing Luffy!" Usopp told Luffy.

They found the parking space which isn't so far from the entrance of the building, after finding a space and parked, everyone gets out with a deep breath of relief to be free from the small van and free from the smell. No one comments what made the smell as they prefer to forget about it.

Naruto and Tsuna faces Luffy, "Thanks for the ride!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, thank you." Tsuna said.

"No problem! Maybe we'll see each other again!" Luffy said. After saying parting words, Luffy goes back to his crew who were getting their bags from the back of the van.

"We're finally here," Naruto turns to look at the humongous school. "Man...it looks as big as Hokage Rock," That may be an exaggeration, but perhaps not if he sees the entire Academy, with all the three buildings.

"Yeah..." Tsuna felt a little anxious, it was such a huge place, and there were so many students heading towards it, there's no guarantee that he's ever going to find any of his friends, the same goes for Naruto.

Their thoughts and observation of the school ended when they hear a loud, deep sound of the large bell ringing, it was the Hall Maria bell. Another bell rang from a distant, it was from the Hall Rose tower, sounding higher than the bell in Hall Maria, and another bell rang, coming from the Hall Sina tower, sounding the highest out of the two towers.

"Class is starting," Tsuna said.

"Yep," Naruto simply stated, "What class are you going to?"

Tsuna answers, "I have English, I think with a teacher name Mr. Spiegel?"

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard, "You're kidding...I have the same class and the same teacher!"

That surprises Tsuna greatly, "Seriously?!"

Neither would have guess that they were be sticking to each other for this long and to be in the same class. They look back at the school where all the students who had been waiting outside to converse with their friends began to head inside. They looked back at each other, and two smiles formed.

They then made their way to the school entrance, side by side. What adventure awaits them, with this school as the setting where it all begins?

* * *

 **(Fact: O. T. Are initials for Osamu Tezuka, a man known as the God of Manga and the Godfather of Anime, look him up to know more about him!)**

 **Thank you for reading! Whoohoo! Tsuna has made his appearance! When I first heard of Tsuna I had no idea who he was, I actually just put together Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, and Natsu without knowing that there was a Fifth member of the apparently Big Five, so I was gonna plan Tsuna to be a new student in my old story but then I decided to make a remake due to some errors and growing liking to that story, I wanted to make a remake to provide better writing for you guys, and to make it more interesting, I'll even make some introductions different from the original chapters, more characters will be mention, and new lines and interaction will be made.**

 **But what will remain the same is the request for certain characters from certain Anime to be in this fanfiction, for those I never heard, assume they will either be there or have yet to attend to this school but will show up eventually as soon as I finish the series of that particular Anime which also requires for me to check out the Manga as well. Any Anime I finish watching and I'll put those characters in for a cameo and have them be a part of the world where you can see them more often as evenly as the rest of the characters.**

 **For those who has read my first take on this Anime crossover high school setting story, I change the school name because we will be seeing characters who are from different grades, so I thought that calling it a high school wouldn't really fit well considering the grade difference everyone is in. So I changed it to an Academy and the title too, the title AniManga I actually really like since this is going for all types of Anime and not shows based on this one website. Plus, it also brings in the manga, the original work into this, so it's gonna be cool!**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a Kind and Honest Review to tell me what you think as well as any more Anime Character Appearance requests.**

 **And now for the list of Characters we have met so far and the Anime or Manga they are from:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Naruto.**

 **Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Inuyasha and Kagome: Inuyasha**

 **Usagi and Luna: Sailor Moon**

 **Ichigo and Rukia: Bleach**

 **Ichigo Momomiya: Tokyo Mew Mew**

 **Ueki and Ai: Law of Ueki**

 **Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Lisa, Sosuke, and Ponyo: Ponyo (Movie)**

 **Maka and Soul: Soul Eater**

 **Eren, Armin, and Mikasa: Attack on Titan**

 **Rin Okumura: Blue Exorcist**

 **Touma and Index: A Certain Magical Index**

 **Natsu and Lucy: Fairy Tail**

 **Edward and Alphonse: Full Metal Alchemist**

 **Lina Inverse: Slayers**

 **Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook: One Piece**


	2. Session 1: English Class

**This chapter has been edited.**

 **Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews! In answer to the question of asking me making a Teen Titans x Cowboy Bebop crossover, I'm afraid I won't be able to do that, I've decided not to take story requests anymore, I've have my own ideas and I wish to express them all first, so with my other story A Knight's Tale the only one requested and so far will be the last for the time being until I get all my stories done, I will have to put off story requests. I hope it's understandable and I'm sorry.**

 **Another question that asked where I got this idea, I was just roaming around the fanfiction net looking for a multi crossover and I came across one that's a high school setting starring Usagi, it was a cool read and I was inspired to write my own version in a high school setting. In this story we will be going through the perspectives of different characters from different anime, and to make it less complicated, we will only be reading the perspectives of the Main Characters of their Anime and Manga, side characters will be mentioned but only in the main character's eyes.**

 **I have a bunch of story arc ideas and for the majority it will just be about reading the interactions of every different characters, and when it gets serious, it's gonna be awesome. The thing to keep in mind is that the teachers and even some students have met once upon a time and it will be a while for a chapter of a detailed flashback in how they met. I have read all of your requests in character appearance and I assure you that once I finish watching the anime or reading the manga, they will appear somewhere in the distant future.**

 **On the topic of this story, here's a brief summary of Hall Maria; the building of AniManga:**

 **Hall Maria is the largest building of the entire school, consisting the majority of students with many abilities, the same for many of the teachers, those who are normal are there due to some unique circumstances (A vague way to say that mistakes may have taken place, though sometimes that is not the case for all).**

 **This building will be known as the mysterious building of the three halls as many average human beings from outside this perimeter will know little of it's actual rowdiness. It is noted to be the most dangerous and the most active. The building has minimal rules about the students powers, so students and teachers are free to use them for demonstration or other harmless purposes, there is even a plan in the works to have all the students showcase their powers but only at this building and will be discussed between all the teachers and the students who attends to Hall Maria.**

 **However, the use of powers inflicting on another for the purpose of harming the individual will be sent to detention, destruction to school property will also lead to that. A teacher has a role to prevent further uses of powers for harmful intentions and it is within their power to decide what punishment is appropriate for the offender.**

 **For this building, there are two very important rules that must be followed.**

 **Rule 1: Never Harm a powerless student of average calibers by using one's own power. Such actions will lead to severe consequences. Should it be done out of self-defense or in rescuing someone in need, then a compromise will be made, but should it lead to severe injuries that's near death, severe consequences will be issued.**

 **Rule 2: Assist a Student when their powers are being threatened to reveal to the average people in the public or in the media. At certain parts of the universe, such revealments will greatly shock the public into panic.**

 **Failure to do either rules must be reported immediately and no consequences shall be inflicted on the teller (If the teller is the one who did the attack then negotiations shall be made), actions will be made to ensure the secret will remain as that. However, if a power is revealed and no reports are made, and if it is found out that the student who has revealed their powers has willingly allowed this, actions will be made by the school system and the student who allowed this will face the consequences.**

 **These rules are to ensure the privacy and safety of the Hall Maria students.**

 **So, with all that said, enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Attendance Arc**

 **Session 1: English Class**

In an office, which is located somewhere in the massive building of Hall Maria, a woman places a folder which contains stacks of papers of information. "Here they are, the files for all your classes." She pats the sealed folder.

"These will have the names and biography of your students for each block, I suggest reading them thoroughly and study them in your free time. I know that you are still trying to adjust but you will be dealing with a number of special students, so do take care to remain on guard, be in charge, and also to pass out the assignments we'll be giving you for your students. Since this is the first day, assignments won't be given until tomorrow, when they arrive they will be in the first drawer of your desk, so be sure to keep your keys for your desk AND classroom to yourself and please refrain from losing them. IF that does happen, come by this office and we'll give you another key BUT it is very important to insure the things the school gives you will be taken and treated with care. Any question?"

The woman waits for the man to respond who had his feet on the woman's desk. He wears dark brown shoes, navy blue pants, a navy blue suit over his light yellow shirt with the collar popped out, his eyes brown with one a lighter color than the other he has a mixed color of green and brown fuzzy hair. He has a hand pressed against his cheek and his elbow on the arm of the chair as he sat in a laid-back manner, the man was anything else but relaxed, though. Evident to his expression.

In a minute, he'll be heading for his class, to teach what he is convinced to know are a bunch of brats, to think him hating kids would be one thing, dealing with teens are another thing, another level really. They can be more rebellious, think that they know everything, and even worse attracts any sorts of over-the-top drama.

How does a bounty hunter such as Spike Spiegel get into the position as a teacher of this new school? The answer; He owes them a debt. Not the kind with favors, just something like he may have broken something expensive they have and now he has to pay for it, and apparently one of the ways to pay it is by being a teacher. They really didn't go into details in how that would work, it was just either that, or be taken to jail, a simple "pick your prison".

Spike literally sees no difference from this place and any other prison, the free to wear as you may would be one plus point for this place instead of the typical prison uniform, but he might as well be wearing that. This place is also really suspicious, really, hiring a still bounty hunter who wasn't the honorary student in his school life? Or even ever goes to school? Sure he was smart enough as he is, pretty clever too, enough to have a detective sense and know how to survive in this universe even if some of his survivals were with the help of luck.

But still, this self-calling pristine school would hire a guy like him? A guy even he knows himself to not be the best role-model? Something's up, or it's the fact that this school may not be as formal as they expressed in their letters, but it's not really the time to dwell on that.

It's the kids he has to worry about.

"Mr. Spiegel?" The woman called to him with a tilt of her head and wearing a polite smile.

Spike remained silent for a short moment, "Just one." He gave a faint smile in an attempt to charm, "Is there a chance I can avoid all this?"

"Of course! We have the police and our lawyers on speed-dial!" The woman's smile was above faintness. "But even going through with that won't cover the damage."

Spike grimaced, guess he's stuck here, at least until Jet can find a bounty that will cover everything. Dammit, if he had caught that guy, Lupin the Third, he could have use the money off of that guy to pay everything and he wouldn't have to be here. The woman moves the folder up a little to where it touches his heel, putting both his feet down, he takes the folder and gave it a look over.

"Now I know it may seem that it's going to be tough, and I won't lie, it's the first day after all, but with time, you will come to be use to it and make many friends you share interests with." The woman prep talk Spike as if he were a child going to their first day at preschool.

Spike was not amused. 'This woman is having too much fun,' He knew this to be true.

The ringing bell reaches both their ears.

"That's your cue," the woman said. "The attendance sheet are in your second drawer, it should be unlocked for you, if not just call us and we'll send someone over."

Spike sighed, he gets up from the chair, the folder and his bag of lunch in hand, as he is only a foot away from the door, ready to leave this office, the woman gave her parting advice.

"Remember, they may be above the average, but you're their teacher. So be one."

Be a teacher he never wanted to be in the first place and teach a bunch of teens he knows he's not going to like, sure, this will go well. Sarcastically speaking.

"And no smoking inside the building!"

Now this is really becoming like a prison for Spike. He closes the door behind him and walk down the hallway, the hallway already had students heading for their supposed class, even the teachers - which some he recognizes, but he wasn't in the mood to say a word to that silver perm samurai, he did give him a glare though.

But right now, he has a class to go to, after all.

* * *

Naruto and Tsuna had just gotten through the entrance and already they were amazed. Setting foot inside the building, they had just entered the starting point of the school, and it is huge. Dozens of white columns stood from the floor to connecting the high ceiling, the columns were placed in between high open doorways; eight in total with four on the right and the other four on the left, and at the end of this huge room, is a large map of this entire building, and painted on the wall on top of the map is the silhouette of Hall Maria's Figurehead, color in yellow.

Now the size may be enough to widen anyone's eyes, but this place wasn't the only thing that amazes the two boys. There were so many students. So many. All with different hair color and styles, it's like they're looking at a mixing pot of a rainbow, but with more color, and some were carrying weapons - which terrified Tsuna.

There were also students who really do seem to be at any age, kids, teens, young adults, elders even. Not only that, but there are clear signs of students who aren't human, as shown with their ears, tails, and body, like for example this girl with the huge chest that just walked past them casually has a body of a horse as her legs. The teens were just speechless.

"So this is what a school looks like!"

The teens over hear a little boy's voice, they didn't look over though as they were still looking around the place, not even noticing the boy with green tipped spiky hair running past them.

"Look at all this Killua!"

"Yeah," another boy follows, "There's a lot of different kinds of people." The white hair boy approaches his friend, "Let's hurry Gon, the Gym should be at the Dragon wing."

Gon looks around until he spots something, "Over there!" Naruto's attention is taken by the boy who was pointing at a certain direction, following it, he sees right beside the eighth doorway a smaller map in comparison to the map at the end of the room, but still very long in length, there was also a picture of a Chinese dragon on top of it.

"Let's go!" The two boys then makes their way to that doorway.

Hearing the name of the wing those boys were going, Naruto takes out his schedule and reads it just as Tsuna says, "W-Where do we even go from here?" Should there be a front desk they should go for help?

Naruto found the name of the wing he has his first class in, a Wing is just a name given to the hallways, he guesses that where they are now is called the Body. Looking up from his schedule, he sees the first doorway to their left, there was a map right beside it too, as well as a picture of kid robot. The Astro Wing, which is where their first class is at.

"Over here, Tsuna," Naruto calls to the other boy as he begins to walk, Tsuna quickly follows him as he was afraid that he might get lost if he is so much as a few feet away from Naruto. Now in front of the small map, Naruto sees that this map shows only this part of the hallway, makes it more helpful than to go to that big obviously complicated map.

"Right here," Naruto presses his finger to a certain room, "That's our class through this doorway. It's actually not that far."

Just then, they heard the tone of the speakers above them play.

"Attention all students! Please report to your first block class! All students must report to their first block class, tardies will be permitted if arrived late!"

The building shook as thunderous footsteps echoes across the room, Naruto and Tsuna shrieked when a crowd of students heads their way. With no chance to escape, they were mowed down, it only lasted a couple seconds before the teens are free from the beating of the hurried students feet. Dazed but otherwise alive, they slowly sat up and staggers to their feet.

"Definitely the start of a first day," Tsuna mutters. "We better hurry too."

At Naruto's agreement, the two teens enters the hallway of the Astro Wing and run to their class. Counting down the room number from 100, they pass by many students down the hall until they stopped when they found the room. Naruto opens the door and enters, followed by Tsuna.

In the classroom there are already a couple of students inside and at their desks, the classroom consists in total of twenty Student's desks in five rows, each row having four desks, one Teacher's desk at the end of the room in front of the chalkboard with a round clock on top of it, short shelves with no books in them are placed against the walls, and the large windows shows the outside view while also bringing in natural light, it wasn't much of a spectacular view since it was the parking lot they can only see and they are on the first floor, but at least there were trees in the distant.

The students that were inside this room are a guy with orange spiky hair sitting in the first seat of the fifth row next to the windows, Two young teens sitting next to each other, a boy with white spiky hair in the third row and a girl in twin tails at the second row, both at the second seats. A guy with golden hair tied into a braid sat in the fourth seat of the fourth row, and a Silver hair teen sitting in the last seat of the first row, eyes closed and arms crossed.

Progressing further into the classroom, taking note of the students inside, both Tsuna and Naruto were surprised to recognize the silver hair teen sitting in the seat far back in a corner, for Naruto however, he quickly became angry.

"It's you!"

Inuyasha opens one eye to see who woke him from his nap and he too had the same reaction as Naruto upon seeing the ninja, his back straightens "What the-what are you doing here?" The two boys gained attention from the other students.

"I'm taking this class, what about you?!"

"What else, I'm taking this dumb class too." Inuyasha slightly adjusted his sitting position - which he sat crossed legged on the chair, to feel more comfortable.

"You owe me an apology for throwing that branch at me!" Naruto accusingly points at the half-demon.

"Me? You're the one who called me a cat!"

Tsuna watches with agitation that by the look the two students are giving to each other, there could be a confrontation, and he wish to avoid that, "Guys come on, you're getting riled up over a misunderstanding," he faces Inuyasha, although a bit frighten, he remained brave so that he could hopefully diffuse the tension, "He thought there was an animal stuck in the tree you were in, he didn't mean to call you a cat directly."

"But are you sure you're not one?" Naruto squints his eyes, "You have...those are animal ears on your head!"

Indeed, on his head, white little furry ears are sticking out, Naruto even saw the ears twitch, when Tsuna took notice of the ears he was surprised.

"Yeah but I'm not a cat, I'm a Hanyu. Now that you know, just keep moving." Inuyasha slouches back and closes his eyes, intending to nap for the whole block.

Naruto was about to respond, although still irritated by the Hanyu's attitude, he was admittedly curious to know about the student more, but Tsuna understood that talking any further would only let the Hanyu to remain hostile, so he gained the ninja's attention.

"Naruto, let's just leave him alone," he suggested.

Naruto glances up at the Hanyu, although still wish to proceed, he decided to hold off for another time. "Where do you want to sit?" Tsuna asked, Naruto looks at all the desk, "How about there?"

He points at the two firsts desks of the second and third row, close to the teacher's desk by five feet and therefore closer to listen the lectures, he wish to work hard if he wants to be closer to his dream after all. Tsuna nods and goes to the first seat of the second row and Naruto choosing to sit in the first seat of the third row, basically the middle section of the whole classroom. More students then came in, including a long orange hair girl, and a green eyed boy with brown hair walking in with a short boy with three color spiky hair, "Thanks for leading me to this class." The short boy, Yugi said.

Eren nodded, "No problem." These two happened to walk together in the halls and Yugi had to hope that by asking Eren, he could know where to find his class, well not only did they have the same class, but on their way here, they converse and Yugi had discovered Eren living on a different planet, curious that his home has a name similar to the buildings of this school.

"Hopefully you could tell me more about your home some other time!" Yugi was very interested, he never ever met anyone from a different world, well not like he could tell anyway.

"Uh...well, maybe," Eren grimaced at the mention of his home.

With Naruto and Tsuna, they got adjusted to their seat and soon strike up a conversation.

"You ever took English before, Tsuna?"

"Yes but I'm terrible at it," the boss in training admits, "I've been getting tutored but it's just not my strong suit."

"What is then?"

Tsuna was reluctant to say, he isn't very strong in any subject, he has terrible grades at his previous school, being reminded that his grades are transferred to this new one made him feel embarrass, but with this day being the first day attending to this new school, this might be his chance to get a great start, he'll just has to focus and ask the right questions while also understanding the answers, but as of now, he's pretty sure he's one of the lowest among other students.

"Um...I guess, English." Tsuna does have a grade for English three points above from his other grades.

"...but you just said - oh." Naruto understood, and he chuckled. Tsuna wasn't hurt by the apparent humor Naruto finds this to be, he admits his flaw over schoolworks.

"That's the same for me," Naruto's response surprised Tsuna, the ninja wasn't at all laughing at the knowledge of Tsuna's poor grades, he's in the same boat after all, and that's why it was funny to him. "I'm not good with math or writing, but English freaken sucks! I don't get why we have to take this class, it's not like I'm planning to go somewhere with people who speaks this language."

Tsuna contemplates over Naruto's response, "Me neither, actually, I'm kinda wondering why we have to take this class."

Naruto's arms sets on the desk and he rests his chin on them, frowning accusingly, "Probably the school trying to mess with us."

"It's mandatory."

Naruto lifts his head as Tsuna looks at him, neither had said that, they both look behind and faced the girl in twin tails who answered to their question. "Although it may not actually teach the language," the girl continued, "Schools are obligated to have classes about foreign language, no matter how difficult it is, it's a class we have to take before we can decide what subject we're really interested."

She then smiled, "I couldn't help but to answer, even if I did came out of the blue. I do agree though that this course has its problem mostly because of how it's being treated."

"Uh, who are you?"

Naruto's blunt asking made Tsuna cringe, the girl blinked in surprise but she answered, "I'm Maka, I guess you don't recognize us," the boys had just noticed the teen sitting next to the girl, "We were there when those two students got hit by that cab and I saw you two."

Naruto and Tsuna are reminded of that event, now they wonder again if those two injured students are alright.

Maka then introduced to the boy next to her, "This is Soul."

Soul raises a hand in greeting, he was sitting in a relaxed fashion and when he greeted, they see him having sharp teeth, "Yo."

"Well hi," Naruto soon adopts a grin and presses his thumb to his chest, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, First year of Hall Maria!"

Maka then looks to Tsuna, "And you?"

"Er, it's Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can just call me Tsuna."

"Nice to meet you both!" Maka cheerfully greets, "This is technically our first year too, we just transfer from DWMA, moving here from our city just a couple of weeks ago."

"DWMA?" Tsuna asked.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy," Maka answered. Tsuna shivered at the first word while on the other hand Naruto became interested.

"What's that, and where is it?" He asked.

"It's from another planet, it's in a place called Death City from another world. The school is a place where people called Meisters and Demon Weapons go to study."

"Meisters and Demon Weapons?"

Maka nodded and began explaining, "Meisters are warriors who are partners with people who can transform into actual weapons, like swords, scythes, basically traditional weapons. I'm a Meister, and Soul is a Demon Weapon."

Naruto and Tsuna looks at Soul, seeing the reaction of disbelief from Tsuna and the not quite disbelief but still wishes to see it from Naruto, Soul smirked, "She's right, here's a little bit of proof."

The white hair teen stretches his left arm out, a white light surrounds the limb and it morphed into a curved shape, the light fades quickly, a curved black blade with red zigzags in full color at its sharp edge. Those who had arrived this class and those already within it, they all reacted in amazement as Naruto and Tsuna have.

"Pretty cool huh?" Soul asked, though he believes he needn't to.

"That's so cool!"

"See, that guy gets it," Soul nodded at the newly arrived student, though amazed, Naruto and Tsuna recognized the voice of the amazed student behind them, they looked to see if it was indeed -

"Luffy!"

The straw hat wearing boy standing in front of the open doorway reacted the same as Naruto and Tsuna upon seeing them again, "Hey it's you guys!" He smiled widely, but then it drops, "What were your names again?"

Huh. Naruto and Tsuna thought they had mentioned their names before, but it seems at the time of their meeting with the straw hat boy, they didn't have a chance to, due to strangeness and Tsuna's question of his own sanity.

"Oh well, you can tell me later, I want to see that up closely!" Luffy ran and stops when he was beside the Demon Weapon, "Zoro would want to see this too!"

A girl walks up to Maka, long and wavy orange strands following behind her, "Did I hear he's a Demon Weapon?" The Meister nods and the orange hair girl observes the Demon Weapon as she walks a little closer, "I've heard about them, even from where I'm from."

Announcing her presence by her words, Luffy acknowledges her and he was shocked, "NAMI?! You never told me you have this class!"

The girl being called as Nami yelped and she backs away, Luffy however blinked and he suddenly viewed the girl as different, "Wait, you're not Nami, you kinda look like her though, did Nami have a sister she didn't know?"

"W-what? You just scared me out of nowhere!" Lina placed her hand over her startled heart as to prove her point, "And whose Nami? The name is Lina Inverse, ever heard of me?"

The boy simply answered, "Nope." Well Lina somewhat expected the blunt answer, just because she's well infamously known back in her world - she's not that terrible of a person - doesn't mean the same goes for the rest of the universe, if that were the case she and her companions would be hunted down all over and that would just be tiring.

Still, she's quite prideful in what she can do, and so she smiled as she explains to the straw hat wearing teen, "Well I'll tell you, I'm the most powerful, beautiful sorcery genius ever known."

The blonde boy with golden eyes, Edward raises an eyebrow, "Sorcery huh?"

Soul's blade arm engulfs in light and forms back into a regular arm, showing his interest in Lina's claim as well the others.

"I specialise in all kinds of magic," Lina raises her index finger, and a small ball of flame appears, many reacted with a gasp while others leaned in with interest, except Inuyasha who was still trying to sleep. "Black Magic, White Magic, you name it, you can bet that I know it."

Naruto is enthused to actually see something he's been hearing some time, wanting to discover what difference Magic and Chakra has, Tsuna looked more afraid than he how he actually felt which was a mix of surprise and wonder.

"From where I'm from that could be seen as Alchemy." Edward said, "Since that's nothing new, you're only able to stand out if you're the type that wears those weird outfits I hear "Sorcerers" wear."

Lina raises an eyebrow, questionably looking at Edward and also holding off the topic about the outfits. "How is this looked as just Alchemy? It may involve the same elements but Alchemy is to craft magical items."

At this simple statement, Edward actually laughed, "You really believe what you're doing is called Magic," he clapped his hands together and slams one hand to his desk, sparks dazzled beneath his gloved hand, he raises his hand and right on the table is a bird shapes figure made of the wooden material that is his desk, and some of the students sounded out their amazement.

"This is Alchemy," Edward introduced his own ability, "It's understandable how anyone would see this and mistake it as magic, but there's actually science behind this, made by a logical application, I can explain it to you guys more if you're interested."

"What?" Lina said, "That was obviously Magic, and plus, Alchemy doesn't just involve Science."

"Well can't say I'm sorry to bring this as news, it's not Magic, that's just a term made by those who haven't figured out the laws behind it."

For many years, there have been a debate in the laws between Magic and Science across the Universe, conflicts between bright people who studies one of the categories, and this is one of the few examples in how it went, between two people from different worlds.

"Of course there are laws but that doesn't mean it's Science. Maybe as a figure of speech. Believe me, this is coming from someone who studied this Art all her life," she places a hand over her chest, "I can confidently say that what you did there is called Magic, and even though Alchemy is brought up with its chemical theory, it's ultimately under a Magic category. Science has it's success but not on the same level as what Magic has conquered."

"Are you serious?" Edward isn't in disbelief in just about the claim of Alchemy being Magic, it's the claim from Lina that Magic is real at all, believing that she is unknowingly doing something that's actually more science than she believed, "Well I can tell you, this coming from a guy who studied Alchemy most of his life, Magic is an illusion created by people who won't bother going into details in how it works, Alchemy is the ability to understand its process with Deconstructing and Reconstructing and being able to manipulate matters of any kind."

Irritation slowly grows within Lina, sure there can be non believers, but this is from a guy who believed what he's doing is not assisted by the mystical element, "First of all, Sorcerers aren't all Illusionists, and what we do is real, it takes the same kind of understanding that Science can't compete, Magic is something we study and train hard for years."

Before the students eyes, the Sorcerer and Alchemist debate the category of Alchemy between Magic and Science in a somewhat neutral yet heated tone, although the annoyance in Lina's voice is becoming clearer to hear in response to Edward's mockery over the idea of Magic and the air was slowly becoming tense.

Just then, another student arrives just as the bell rung, huffing from running all the way here. "Whoo! Made it, Erza won't have to kick my ass if she found out I came late," the spiky pink hair boy then noticed a crowd in the middle of the room, save for one student sitting at his desk napping.

"Huh? What's going on over there?"

As the boy name Natsu walked into the class, a girl with blonde hair came through the doorway, also huffing from running, "I can't believe I got here after the bell rang, I didn't think I talked with the others for that long." Even with an average start by taking the bus, Usagi still manages to fail to be in class on time, but it seems the teacher isn't here so she's off the hook, rather than be joyful at this though, she too noticed the crowd and got curious.

"What's happening?" She walks towards the crowd, standing beside the spiky pink hair boy.

Natsu pokes Tsuna's shoulder, gaining the boy's attention, "Hey, what's going on with those two?"

"Well, they were arguing if the Alchemy that guy did was Magic or Science. But now it's about which one is the real thing."

"Uh wait," Naruto raises his hand, gaining the arguing teens attentions, "Honestly, I'm not following much with you guys. So is there a difference between Magic and Alchemy?"

In answer to his question, they both responded, "Yes." "No!" Edward and Lina glared at each other.

"Alchemy comes from Magic." The Sorceress said.

"And I say the kind of Magic you're using is called Alchemy," The Alchemist said, "What next you gonna claim you cast Miracles too?"

"It kinda sounds to me like there's not much difference between Magic and Alchemy," all eyes focused on Ichigo who spoke. "I mean, I'm not claiming that it could be magic, but that thing you did called Alchemy, that didn't really look like it would be just Science either."

"Well like I said, I can explain it you guys more, just as I'm trying to explain to this girl."

Lina let out an amused smile, "Like I would need explanation over something I'm basically an Expert at, and calling myself that is just me being humble."

"Not so humble if you mentioned that," the Alchemist deadpanned.

"Wait, which one can cast magic?" Natsu asked whoever.

"That girl said she can," Naruto said, pointing at the orange haired girl.

"It's Lina!" Seriously, it wasn't as if she was whispering her name before.

Natsu's interest peaked, "Are you a wizard?!" he asked the girl.

"Sorcerer, but you're welcome to call me Sorcery Genius." Lina and Edward acknowledged the pink haired boy, the Sorceress faintly knowing she has seen him before, and the Alchemist instantly recognizing him.

"You're the guy who threw up on me!"

With that statement, Lina now remembers Natsu, and what would of been her fate if she had not pushed the boy away from her, her own friends were there as her witness. She felt bad at the time but now after conversing with the braided hair boy, not so much.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said, "You remember Tsuna, at the train station?"

Tsuna face lit in recollection, "Yeah."

"Oh!" Usagi gained the two boys attention, "It's you guys! Remember when you offered to step down from the bus so that me and this other girl could get in?"

Ichigo eyes widen, he wasn't one to remember faces well, so it took Usagi's statement to have him remember Naruto and Tsuna since he was at that bus too.

"That's right!" Yugi said, also recognizing the two boys, "That was pretty nice of you guys."

Naruto blinks, and then remembers, "The girl with that crazy cat!" He looks to Usagi, "You made it!"

Usagi was about to say her thanks for the action again but what Naruto said stopped her. How did he knew she had a cat? Wait a minute. As she thought it over, Inuyasha growled. "Would you guys keep it down I'm trying to sleep!"

"You might want to start waking up though," Maka suggests to the silver haired teen, "The bell for class just rang and our teacher could be here any minute."

"Like I would care."

"Well you definitely show it with that outfit." Lina noted, Inuyasha took that as some kind of insult and became hostile.

"What about my outfit, you got something to say about it carrot top?!"

Inuyasha knew about the dress code, Kagome kept pestering him about it since he would get in trouble for not following this code, but he's not doing it because it felt too weird to get out of his red garment which provides him defense, and the uniform for this school doesn't look comfortable either.

"Hey don't call her carrot top!" Ichigo defended in place of the girl, he knew in experience about facing ridicule over his hair color, so he be damn if he lets anybody do the same to another.

Edward looks at Inuyasha, "You really gonna point out the obvious in a school full of literally every different color?" When he first arrived here he was surprised to see the many colors there can be for everyone's hair, wondering what's the genetics behind it. He is by no means defending Lina, he's just pointing out the obvious.

Inuyasha just scoffs, "Whatever runt."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Edward's sudden outburst made everyone jump.

"Hey keep your voice down!" Lina puts a hand over her ear, the sounds of Edwards yelling bouncing off the walls, "This room isn't exactly big so -"

"YOU CALLING ME NOT BIG THAT I CAN'T REACH A STEP LADDER TO GET TO A HIGHER SHELF, HUH, YOU CARROT HAIRED MAGICIAN?!"

"What?! There's not a single word I used in what you said!"

Ichigo walks closer, "Hey stop calling her carrot hair!"

"Guess carrot tops gotta stick together," Inuyasha smirks.

"Oh just be quiet dog ears!" Lina has enough of this, but her growing annoyance drops momentarily when she realized what she just described, "Wait, are those actually-"

"You calling me a dog you Witch?!" Inuyasha gets up from his desk.

"G-Guys!" Tsuna spoke up, "Calm down."

"Is that all? I've been called worse," Lina shrugs.

"Well I got plenty of other names coming to me at the top of my head right now." Inuyasha states.

"Hey don't ignore me, I want to ask which one of you wants me to kick their ass first!" Edward said.

As they bicker however, and so focused on one and another, overcrowding this room with the rising of their volume, they hadn't noticed a newcomer's arrival, though interested in knowing what the commotion is about, she need to be sure of one thing.

"Hey, is this English class?" The new girl, Ryuko Matoi asked.

The bickering halted, all the students glanced at the door and upon the black hair girl with red streaks, and holding a steel case which rests on her back.

Naruto answered before anybody else, "Yeah, this is the class." Everyone nodded in confirmation, and then Edward looks back at Inuyasha.

"Anyway, call me a runt again I dare you!"

"That's pretty self explanatory isn't it?"

Edward's face grows red, and Lina felt a smile in seeing him like that.

A gasp escapes however, all heads turn to the maker of that gasp. "I remember now!" Usagi said, she looks at Naruto and points at him, "You're the guy who broke into my bedroom!"

"...huh?"

Eyes are on Naruto, except Tsuna who was in distress over the boy next to him. 'That sounded really bad!' Were his thoughts.

"Wait, what?!" Maka fingers twitched for her book.

"Oh so you guys met before," Luffy simply said, not having the same thoughts as everyone else - save for Natsu, Inuyasha, Yugi, and even Usagi-and therefore is confused why Lina, Maka, and even the new girl are giving Naruto a sort of judgment look.

Naruto didn't answer as he was trying to figure out why it got quiet, seeing the look of Maka, Lina, and the new girl, the expression on Tsuna, the odd look from Soul and his small grin, and the bewildered expression from everyone else, it took him faster than it normally should for Naruto to figure out that what Usagi just said basically called him out as either a burglar or a pervert.

"Oh wait! Wait wait that was an accident!" Naruto swore.

"Y-yeah!" Tsuna came into his defense, "He just fell through the window!"

"How do you fall through a window by accident?" Edward questions. From what he can imagine for that to be possible, someone has to be near the window, and why would he be near a stranger's window?

"It just happened! Look I swear that was only the few times I do something like that by accident!"

Silence.

"What?!" Tsuna couldn't believe what Naruto has vaguely revealed. Disgust revealed itself from Maka and she turn her head away from Naruto in an act of shunning. "I don't think I'm interested in being friendly with you anymore," she mutters.

"Oh great, we have a pervert in our midst," Lina presses her palm against her forehead. "Don't try doing any funny business you hear me?"

Maka then goes on muttering "Men" and "Pigs, all of them".

"Wait…" Naruto thought over what he said, "NO NO NO! Wait, that came out wrong." The Ninja gets out of his seat "No, listen, I don't even go by bedrooms, shower rooms have more-" Naruto's eyes widen in accidentally revealing his nature, "I MEAN-"

That did it, "You are just the worst kind aren't you?!" Maka threw her book at him, it impact to his face and the Ninja fell back with a pained sound.

"Naruto!" Tsuna calls out in worry.

"Well as long as we're throwing things," Edward grabs a chair and throws it at the surprised Inuyasha, "That was for calling me a runt!"

"Whoa that kid is on fire!" Natsu comments. A vein pops from Edward's forehead, being called a kid implies he's short, so he responded that by grabbing another chair and throwing it at Natsu, students - especially those who has to get up - moved out of the way as the chair made impact the Fire Wizard skidded across the room.

"I'm a teenager dammit!"

Inuyasha gets the chair off of him and clenches his fist, "Why you little - "

"THAT'S IT I'M COMING AFTER YOU!" Edward tosses desks aside, actually throwing on so far aside it almost hit Soul, "Hey watch it!" He had to stand up to say this, Edward ignored him however and simply threw another chair, this time it hit Soul and he fell back, he landed safely though, his face landed on a soft pair of pillows.

Oh wait no, it's not pillows, they were Lina's chest.

With Natsu, the Fire Wizard blinked, and though some of the students were focused on Inuyasha and Edward, others like Tsuna, Yugi, and Usagi stares in shock when the Fire Wizard has stopped skidding, and his head is in between the feet of Ryuki who is looking down in shock.

Natus blinks again, and just stares at what's underneath Ryuko's skirt.

"STOP STARING!" Ryuko, blushing red, tries to kick Natsu away but the Fire Wizard was already moving, he goes to get the chair and without warning, throws it. Tsuna screams ducks away, Edward held Inuyasha by his shirt and he doing the same with Edward's and was about to punch each other, until gets hit by a thrown chair.

"That was for throwing a chair at me!" Natsu said. With Lina and Soul, the Sorcery Genius was blushing crazy.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lina punched Soul in the face, knocking him back. The Demon Weapon grabs his face, but there weren't any blood.

"No blood..." Soul said, "I guess those weren't exactly big pairs I landed."

Lina's eye twitched, "What..." A ball of flame appears in her palm, "DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She knows she may not have the biggest chest, but no one would dare point it out in front of her, otherwise it oblivion she'll send them to. However, Edward threw the chair back blindly aiming at Natsu, unintentionally hitting Lina instead, the ball of flame leaves her grasp, Tsuna and Usagi screams at the sight of it and ducks as it flew across the room.

Along the way, it singes the tip of Luffy's hat, the Pirate captain gasps and checks his hat, rage crosses his features.

"YOU MESSED WITH MY HAT!"

"Guys! Wait, let's all calm down!" Yugi tries to bring reason, he ends up getting in between the angry Luffy and Lina, but is unheard as Luffy focuses on the Sorcery Genius.

"Apologize!" Luffy demands, Lina just looked confused.

"What for? It's just a dumb hat." Her statement brought more anger to Luffy.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Usagi yelps in fright as the Pirate Captain walks forward and pushes Yugi where he would actually be squished between him and Lina. Seeing Yugi in trouble, Eren just had to react.

"Hey get away from him!" Eren tries pushing Luffy away but he too went ignored as the Pirate repeatedly demands an apology from Lina, it was his prized hat that got ruined after all.

Naruto recovers from the book to the face, only to be utterly confused at the ruckus in this class, before he could ask, Edward is suddenly thrown by Inuyasha and ends up hitting Tsuna in the back. Naruto sees his newly made friend in trouble and goes to help him out as Natsu passes him and challenges Inuyasha.

"Alright, you better get ready cause I'm about to-" Inuyasha cuts Natsu off by punching him in the face with a neutral look, the punch was so powerful that Natsu went across the room and hit the surprised Ichigo.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo said.

Inuyasha remains neutral, "You should have moved, carrot top."

"That's it!" Ichigo pushes the dazed Natsu off and confronts the Hanyu. Joining the fight basically.

Ryuko stands back away from the chaos, observing, "What a rowdy class I got," a fearless and challenged look crosses Ryuko's features, "Well if there's gonna be a fight, Bring it."

* * *

Spike actually became interested as he read through the profile of the students he'll be having, already on Edward Elric's profile, the kid can apparently manipulate Matter, a stand out fact that surprises him, granted this doesn't bring any growing excitement to meet these kids but at least he's preparing himself. He had some assumptions that he would be getting these kinds of kids, not because their beyond average even if it is surprising- he's heard stories but never really witness it - but apparently the descriptions he's read so far is that this Edward has a short temper if anything "short" is mentioned, the worst kind, and arguably are what he should focus on a little more.

He's reading the profiles in alphabetical order by last names, and was about to read about Ichigo Kurosaki next when the door to his classroom is in his view, sighing, he closes the folder and mentally preps himself. However, when he got closer, he hears a ruckus, happening right inside his classroom. Yelling, swearing, name calling, repeated call outs of "Shorty" or something like that. He grabs the doorknob, twists it, and opens the door, his head pokes inside the room to see.

Upon hearing the door opening, everyone froze. Students stares at Spike as he stares back, they were all cluttered together, hands pressed or pulled to other's cheeks, fists and books raised, students holding the other's arms in an act to pull them away, and they were like this at a time still. Papers, desks, chairs scattered all over the floor, and there was some white powder like things on their faces meaning they had a chalk involve, true since there is a face print of chalk on the chalkboard.

He blinks, then the students lets go of each other and at a world record time, gathers all the desks and chairs, or at least just the chairs, sat down, and some greeted him with a smile, "Good morning sensei!"

Spike was wrong, this isn't his prison, this is his hell.

"What...happen?"

Maka's forehead pressed against her desk in shame, 'First day of school and already I'm in trouble...'

The other students sounded out an "um…" unknown to how they should answer, actually, they all had forgotten how it all even started.

"You know what?" Spike raises a hand to stop them if they were going to respond, "I don't want to know." He walks into the classroom and closes the door behind him, "Let's just get this day over with." Relief shows in some of the students.

He reaches the Teacher's desk which miraculously has no scratch from the fight, "The name is Spike Spiegel I'll be your English teacher for this semester." Which he hopes for it to be the last.

Spike places his folder and bag of lunch plus bottle drink on his desk, sitting down, he pulls open the second drawer of his desk and there, just as the woman mentioned, is the attendance sheet, stacks of paper, each for all his classes.

"Okay, I'm gonna call out your names, just say 'here' when you hear yours." However, before Spike could go on, Luffy raises his hand and waves.

"Hey Mister Teacher guy, I have a question!"

Spike raises an eyebrow, "You can just call me Spike, Mr. Spiegel is also an option but I'm not much of a fan for it. What's your question?"

"When's lunchtime?"

Spike gave a dumbfounded look, some of the students reacted the same while others couldn't help but chuckle. "Really?" Luffy nodded, Spike checks his watch around his wrist, "Well this school only has one lunchtime for everyone to go, that's three hours from now."

"THREE HOURS?! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!"

"It's not an eternity kid." Wow, just one minute and already Spike is tired. Luffy sort of hummed sadly, and then his eyes landed on Spike's lunch.

"Okay, attendance-" But he was interrupted again, not even a hand was raised.

"Hey, I also got a question," Ryuko began, "Can you tell me anything about this city, I'm new to this place and I wanna know as much as I can."

Naruto looks at Ryuko upon hearing her interest to know the city as Spike answers, "I'm not a resident here kid."

Disappointment crosses Ryuko's features, but she did led to a question for Naruto to ask Spike, "Where did you use to live?"

"I live on a spaceship, now can we - "

"A spaceship?!" Luffy said, "Are you an alien?!"

"No...well, I guess technically," Spike had to think this over, he was born on Mars.

"So does that mean you travel all across space?" Maka asked, intrigued as well as some of the other students.

Spike knew, the moment he answered, he regret it, "Yeah."

"What place did you see?!"

"There must of been so many planets!"

"What planet did you came from?!"

"Did you meet other aliens?!"

Spike felt a twitch underneath his eye as he is bombarded with questions, he closes his eyes and sighs, 'Keep it together Spike, just keep it together', "Alright settle down. Look I got to take Attendance." He opens his eyes and waves his clipboard around. "I'll answer your questions after."

The students were quiet, a sort of eyes widening look upon them, but Spike was just glad that they stopped and he looks back to the clipboard, "Okay, so we'll start-" An unwrapping sound plus chewing stops him again, Spike looks at the maker of the sound, Luffy just stared as if he was just being normal, even though he's eating in the middle of class. And with a familiar sandwich.

"Hey, did he...?" Eren began.

"What...was..." Lina said, eyes on Luffy, and not the only pair, everyone stares at Luffy, who is still being normal. Although the growing shock of the students appear, Spike had looked at his lunch bag so he missed the reaction.

"That was my sandwich!" How did that Straw hat teen get it? He must have done it when Spike closed his eyes, probably couldn't hear him coming because of all the questions, but that was just too short amount of time.

A pause in chewing, and then Luffy are the whole sandwich in one bite, after a swallow, he smiled, "Thanks for the meal!"

"I didn't give it to you..."

Luffy then hummed, "I need something to wash it down..."

Knowing, Spike picks his water bottle up, "Oh no, I'm not sure if your being oblivious on purpose-" However, Luffy took Spike's action as a sign to take it, so he did. Luffy's arm stretched and grabs the bottle, shocked expression were clear on everyone's expression, even Naruto and Tsuna who hasn't clearly seen the arm stretched of inhuman lengths.

"What..." Luffy's arm stretches back, taking the bottle with it, "THE HELL?!" Rare moments for Spike to lose his cool, he even fell off his chair when he leaned too far back.

"You're arm!" Usagi said, "It actually stretched!"

"How the hell is that possible?!" Edward demands.

"Are you a wizard?!" Natsu questions.

"No, I just ate a weird fruit, that's all." Was the simple answer.

"How does a fruit make you do that?!" Lina couldn't comprehend it.

"Dude, you are weird," Soul comments.

Though clearly shock, Maka stands up to see the teacher, "Mr. Spiegel? Are you okay?"

"...In terms of sanity, I have to check in."

To some of the other students, that was an odd response.

"Mr. Spiegel? Weren't you aware of the students you were going to have?" Maka found it surprising that a teacher in Hall Maria would be caught off guard like that, sure she too was shock but she was prepared to come across people of any kind of abilities, even if bizarre and unimaginable, and she was even told that the teachers would be aware of what kind of abilities each student in Hall Maria posses.

"Oh, they told me alright," Spike's hand on the desk, he picks himself up, "I just haven't gotten around knowing what exactly the students I have can do...or actually seen it before."

Maka frowns. Is he just a regular guy? Why would the school have a normal man look after a class of beyond average? She was told that even the teachers in Hall Maria would be on the same level as the students of many abilities.

"So wait, you don't know much about us?" Naruto questions.

"I'll be reading about it later," Spike tries looking for his pencil. "This job is something I just got, so there's a lot I need to know. Anyone else got any bizarre power I should know?"

The students looked at each other.

"That's a bit hard to tell..." Yugi admits, and then his eyes widen, "Hey, I have an idea!" Everyone looks to him. "Since Mr. Spiegel doesn't know much about us, how about we show what we can do?"

They thought this over. "Sure, why not?" Naruto said, "I mean, this is also a chance to know more about you guys."

"And it'll help our teacher," Edward nodded.

"I'm in!" Luffy said.

"Me too!" Natsu agrees to the idea.

"Hm, I would like to show off a little," Lina whispers.

"That actually sounds kind of fun," Usagi said.

"What do you think Soul?" Maka asked.

Soul shrugs, "I'm okay with it."

Eren and Tsuna were unsure, Inuyasha simply grunted, and Ichigo isn't against the idea.

"I guess I should get to know my classmates," Ryuko said, she has heard about there being students with bizarre powers, this is her chance to see more - aside from the straw hat teen - for herself.

Spike thought it over, "Well unless you don't end up messing this class up more, not a bad idea." He looks over the attendance sheet and picks it up, "Alright then, here's what we're going to do, I'll be calling out names and who ever name I called out, stand up and introduce yourself." This way he can actually start taking the attendance.

The students agreed, Spike found his pencil, and so began the roll call.

"Albarn Maka."

Maka looks to Soul, and the partner nods, they get up and walked at the front of the class, turning around and facing their classmates.

"Good morning, as Mr. Spiegel has said, I'm Maka Albarn."

"Sup," Soul then said, "The name is Soul Eater Evans."

"And together," Maka continues, "We form a partnership as Meister and Weapon."

Spike has read the description for Maka, but he's gonna have to see it to believe it.

"Meister and Weapon?" Usagi asked.

"That's right, some of you have seen what Soul has shown."

As a cue, Soul's shoulder glows and a large blade sticks out, making Spike flinch and those like Usagi, Natsu, and Ryuko who has not seen this, sounded out their surprise.

"But in order to transform into an actual weapon, a Demon Weapon needs a Master who acts as their wielder...like so." Maka shows her hand and Soul grabs it, his whole body glows to complete white and his shape shifts, it changed to a whole new figure and before the Students and Teacher knew it, Soul became a weapon, a blade blade scythe in Maka's hands with red zigzags, his staff grey and an eye with a red irises right on the top of the staff, next to the blade.

Students and Teacher looked on with amazement. "He really changed into a scythe!" Eren said.

"A Meister and a Demon Weapon has to have a mutual understanding in order for this partnership to work, and when it works," Maka suddenly flips the scythe and it landed on her backhand, "Then without adding force..."

The students leaned in.

"He'll move!"

Without so much as touching it, the weapon that is Soul began to spin around her hand, faster and faster and into that of a fan, all while Maka stood still, focusing, her pigtails moving wildly with the wind created by her spinning partner.

"She's not even moving!" Yugi said.

A few students just had to write this down, this being Edward, Eren, and Yugi, while others kept watching in amazement, Spike had a more calmer but still amazed expression.

And then Make moved, she grabs her partner by the staff and starts slicing the air, it was good that there is a large space between Spike's desk and the students, she spun around, she threw the weapon in the air while she did a cartwheel and caught her partner with ease.

"That's so cool!" Luffy exclaims.

"Whoa!" Natsu said.

Her presentation of her skill ends, and Maka walks to the center view of the class in front, "From our world, we have a school dedicated in teaching Meisters and Demon Weapons to hunt down monsters with corrupt souls, a human soul that falls to corruption has a chance of transforming into a "Demon Egg", which in turn has a chance of hatching into the ultimate avatar of madness. To stop this from happening, our Headmaster, Death himself, has set up the Death Weapon Meister Academy in Death City, Nevada. The DWMA trains Meisters and Weapons to fight and retrieve the evil souls before they become Demon Eggs. A Meister and Weapon who manage to collect 99 corrupt souls and one Witch soul receive the highest honour: the Weapon becomes one of the Death Scythes, servitors of Death himself."

Most awed at this information, and then an applause broke from Usagi, "Wow, I've never seen anything like that!" She instigated more applause from some of the other classmates, Soul transforms back into his human form, he and Maka looked at each other and then bowed in receiving the applauding.

"I hope you guys will reach your goals!" Yugi said.

Maka smiled brightly, "Thank you." Soul nodded at him.

They then head back to their seats, and it seems the previous fight has all been forgotten. Everyone has gotten a glimpse of who Make and Soul are, a hard-working cheerful girl and a laid-back cool dude who actually seems to be the type that likes being called as such, and both are aiming to help people while also having a personal goal. All and all, these guys, together, could make friends easily.

Spike checks off Maka and Soul as present and then calls out the next name. Undeniably, he's now very interested in what the other students abilities are.

"Dragneel Natsu."

"That's me!" Natsu gets up and hurries to the front, greeting everyone with a grin, "Hey everyone! I'm Natsu, and I'm a proud member of a guild called Fairy Tail, a place of Wizards!"

A certain few became intrigued, this being Lina and Yugi.

"So you cast 'Magic' too?" Edward said, Lina looked at him with the stink eye before paying attention to Natsu who nodded.

"Where I'm from, Fiore has Wizards of all types, a Wizard that uses keys, a Wizard that uses Ice, there's also a Wizard who's a knight."

"So what magic can you cast?" Naruto asked.

Natsu's grin grows wider, "The kind of magic I can cast..." he lifts his fist, "Is fire."

His hand suddenly engulfed in flames, but he shows no pain, the students watches with either interest or awe, others like Lina, Edward, and Inuyasha have a neutral reaction to it, after all, it's not the first time for especially Lina and Edward to either know how to cast a fire spell or knows someone who can. Luffy was the only one in the room who had a thoughtful look on him.

The flame around Natsu's hand dies down, "I'm also called a Dragon Slayer-" Lina smirked at the title, "-meaning I'm one of the Wizards who gets power by eating something, like me who can eat fire."

Although this fact would amaze them,their attention was on something else, "Hey Natsu..." Soul said, "You're sleeve is on fire."

Natsu blinks, he looks to his sleeve and indeed, there is a small fire. "Oh."

"Shouldn't you put it out?!" Usagi asked.

"It's fine, watch this!" Natsu takes a deep breathe in, swallowing the flame and nothing but black burnt is left on his sleeve. The easily impressed sounded out their awe and even the not so easily impressed eyebrows rose at Natsu eating the flame.

Lina had to comment though, "Alright, you can eat fire, but I can cast fire magic as well as you can, and more."

Natsu took that as a challenge, "Oh yeah?" He then smirks, "Well even if you can cast more, I bet you can't cast something like this!" He takes a deep breathe in.

"Hey," Spike began, "What are you-"

Fire bursts out from Natsu's mouth shocking the students and Spike almost fell back again, the Fire Wizard made sure to aim higher so that he would not hurt his classmates, and was satisfied that he got a reaction from Lina. The stream of fire ends, and Natsu grins again. "So, what did you guys think?"

The second he asked, the sprinklers activated inside the classroom and a fire alarm went off, the students yelled in getting rained on and Spike had to hold the clipboard over his head.

"You were right," Lina said, "There's no way I could ever do something as dumb as that." Reckless she may at times be, she's at least aware of her level of power and knows her surroundings.

The students, all wet with water dripping from their hair and clothes, sat in wait as Spike is being lectured by, from the sound of it, a woman. Natsu became angry at what Lina basically called him, "You know what?! If you think you're better how about you show it by fighting me?! Come on, fight me right now!" It's one thing that someone can claim to be the best at casting fire, it's another thing if Natsu takes the person as a strong one, he may not have seen it yet but he will if he takes on the so-called Sorcery Genius.

Lina smirks, adding a fuel to his inner flames. "Wait another three million years, you might have a chance until then."

Outside the classroom.

"Okay so not everyone's first day can be great, but then again, they don't involve setting the sprinklers on fire!" The woman who Spike previously met said, "Powers can be used for show but there's still a limitation! If it's something at that length then it has to be used outside this school, promise you won't let this happen again."

It's not as if Spike had any experience in dealing with teens of bizarre abilities, seriously, why did they hire him?! Nevertheless, Spike nods, running the towel on the back of his neck, and the woman went on her way. He walks into back into the class, it was just three minutes he was out and already he sees some kind of argument is going on between Natsu and the orange hair girl.

"Fight me!" Challenged the Fire Wizard, his fist covered in flames again.

"Alright that's enough, put that out unless you want those to go off again," Spike points at the sprinklers, the Fire goes out and Natsu, grumpily, sat back down. The students impression of Natsu was that he may not be the brightest - though Luffy doesn't think so about it, he does have this spirit and at first introduction, he seems like a warm person. Pun intentional.

Spike waves the clipboard around to spray off the water, he did his best in checking off Natsu as present, "Let's just keep going." The students nodded and he read the next name.

"Elric Edward."

Edward stands from his chair and goes to the front, meeting his classmates face to face, "Hey, I'm Edward Elric, and I'm an Alchemist." He claps his hand, sparks formed in his fingers, he then knelt down and pressed his palm to the floor, a brief show of light and he raises his hand, matters of the floor broke apart and formed into a staff, when Edward rose to both of his feet, he held a spear with the pointy tip at his palm, he grabs it by the staff, the matters glued together as if it was a new object.

A boastful star appears next to his face, proudly grinning at the amazement his classmates are giving.

"Amazing!" Ryuko had to say.

"How can you do something like that?" Tsuna asked.

"To do this, you have to have an understanding over the laws of Deconstructing and Reconstructing Matter, how it's made, how to break it down, and then recreate it into a new shape. This is called a Transmutation. You can't make something out of nothing though, something of equal value has to be given back." He then goes on in more details about Alchemy, interesting a few, even Lina, though she wanted to argue with him about what he used was science, she stayed quiet and listened to him.

Maka gives a thoughtful look, "I think I understand..."

A certain number of others however, didn't.

Luffy has his chin to his desk, trying to take in what Edward is saying, Natsu practically has steam pouring out from his ears, Naruto is just as lost, Tsuna is confused, Usagi has a hand to her cheek, not getting it at all, Soul mixed a few things in what Edward said in his head, and Inuyasha just blankly stares at Edward. The reactions of these students baffled Edward.

"I don't get it..." Luffy said.

Even if Inuyasha doesn't completely understand the works of Alchemy, he was surprised by Edward's ability, he was napping when the Alchemist first showed his ability so to see it himself did interest him, "Not bad runt, you caught my attent-" Inuyasha's eyes widen and moved his head to dodged the spear, piercing the wall behind him.

"Do you WANT me to come over there and kick your ass?!"

Inuyasha gets up, "Only if you're looking for me to kick yours!"

Spike however calls them down, "Settle down, let's not make even more of a mess in here, alright?"

Edward and Inuyasha glared at each other before the Alchemist broke the eye-contact and walks back to his desk. The students impression of Edward was that he is a bright individual with a strong liking plus pride to his own usage of Alchemy, sensitive to being called short, but otherwise a decent guy - not thought as such by Inuyasha and Lina.

"Hanyu Inuyasha."

The half-demon rises and walks to the front, "Well you heard him, I'm Inuyasha, last name isn't Hanyu though, I just picked that because that's what I am."

"A half-demon?" Maka has read those, a being who a half human and half demon, though she is more interested - Soul would call it obsessed - about angels, it still interests her to know more about the Hanyu. The students hummed with interest.

"Right, and I'm out to look for something, I slay demons who gets in my way or make trouble for other people," Inuyasha explains. Huh, they wouldn't have guessed the Hanyu helping people, with their first impression of him and all.

"Hey, what's that in your belt?" Natsu points out.

"It's my sword." Didn't it look obvious?

"Can we see it?" Naruto asked.

Inuyasha pondered over this and just shrugs, "Fine," he grabs his handle. Defying all laws of physics, as he pulls his sword from his thin sheathe, his blade became bigger until he pulls it out completely. Seeing the surprised expression from his classmates, Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk a little. Ichigo became interested that that sword looked almost the same size as his Zanpakuto.

"This is Tessaiga, a sword that can kill up to one-hundred demons in one strike."

This pulls out the sounds of awe from many of the students, widening his smirk more.

"So what are you looking for?" Ichigo asked.

The smirk drops, "None of your business."

Most of the students were taken aback by such a blunt response, "Okay what is your problem?!" Ichigo nearly got up from his seat.

"Look, I'm not here to share anything more about myself, I'm just here because I have to," the Hanyu said, "I don't need to explain more than that."

Some were taken off by his attitude, he just sounds so hostile, like he doesn't trust any of them for some reason. From their impression of Inuyasha, he is a reclusive yet open if he has something to say, and by the look of his smirk, he seems very prideful too, he will most likely be one of the few who will be difficult to get along in this class.

Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha goes back to his seat, Spike is so far keeping an open and cool mind in taking in the abilities his students have, though really what stands out the most is that he has a couple of hot heads, not looking good for him and this semester which he hopes would be his only time he has to do this, if it's one semester he might make it without wanting to knock some kids heads over. He looks over to attendance and reads the next name, interested yet cautious about what ability will be revealed next, so long as the next student he calls up doesn't have some sort of habit of leaving destructions behind, he'll sit back and watch.

"Inverse Lina."

The Sorcery Genius - another name given from her world would also be the Queen of Destruction - gets up and walks to the front, turning to face her classmates, "Well it's been interesting in getting to know SOME of you guys."

She looks at Inuyasha, Edward, and Natsu which in turn they narrowed their eyes at her, she simply smiled.

"Anyway, I'm Lina Inverse, I've already introduced myself to some of you, but for those who weren't there, I'm a Sorcery Genius, I specialise plenty kinds of magic."

"Even if they're clearly called something else..." Edward mutters and looks away. Lina however heard him and a vein pops, she however takes a deep breath, she'll confront him another time, he does appear to be an intellectual person, and she was actually interested in more about what his planet's study over this ability they called it Alchemy, but that doesn't mean she will stand back if what she knows as Magic is being ridiculed just because it's nothing scientific, she knows Science very well, Magic however is another thing.

"I have many favorite spells, but if you all want to see one, I'll only demonstrate a safer spell, one that definitely won't set off the sprinklers again."

"Sit back down Natsu." Spike instructs the fiery Wizard.

Lina closed her eyes, concentrating while crossing her arms, a sudden gust surrounds her, surprising the students and teacher, her eyes snaps open, "Levitation!" The gust grew stronger, moving the hairs of everyone, and then before their eyes, Lina's feet were off the ground.

"Wha-!" A few said as Lina goes higher and higher.

"Oh my gosh," Usagi said, "Lina, you're flying!"

"You really are!" Ryuko said.

The Sorcery Genius proudly grins at the amazement, even at the sight of Natsu and Edward's expression, though Natsu's were more prominent.

"Not only can I levitate, but I can also levitate anyone else and even objects," she floats down near the very amazed and very scared Tsuna, but her feet remained off the ground, "Hey, better hold on." Without warning, she pressed her hands against Tsuna's desk and chair, there was a brief glow on the outline of chair and desk, Tsuna only looked at her confused before it changed to shock when he is suddenly being lifted by nothing by seemingly the air.

"Ah! Wait, stop!" He plead.

"Just keep still," Lina instructed.

"Cool!" Luffy said.

"I've never seen anything like that..." Eren admits.

"Tsuna!" Naruto calls out to the boy, "You're way up high now!"

Hearing what Naruto said, Tsuna looks down, and he freaks out.

"Whoa, hey, don't move-!" Lina failed to catch Tsuna as the boy fell out of his chair and face-planted to the floor. The students and teachers blankly looks at his unmoving body for a short moment.

"...is he okay?" Natsu asked.

"I-I'm fine..." Tsuna weekly states, grabbing his nose. "I thought you said you could levitate another person?"

Lina felt a little embarrass and bad for the boy, she supposed she should have casted her ability with someone who wouldn't be so easily frightened, "Well, I only levitated the desks and chair."

"Some genius you are..." Edward deadpans.

Well that does it, "You know I can also cast a lightning spell," she faces Edward with an evil grin, "How about I show this next?" She raises her index finger and a small spark appears, Edward understood what she meant and he already raises both hands inches away from each palm, ready to defend himself.

"Hey don't fight him, I'm the one who challenged you!" Natsu said.

"Nobody is going to be fighting in here. You can all take it outside, anywhere as long as it's not here." Seeing all the abilities there are, Spike would get more than an earful if it happens here. After his call, the three students eventually calm themselves down and sat in their desks, but Natsu is itching to fight Lina now that he has seen a fracture of her power. I'm thought over Lina Inverse, the students find her friendly enough, at least when one doesn't try pushing her buttons, and found her knowledge of many spells amazing.

When Lina goes to sit down in her seat, Spike calls out the next student.

"Jaeger Eren."

Eren gets up and makes his way to the front, this has been a unique experience for him, here he is in a classroom full of students of different abilities, previously he thought he would stand out for what he can do, but after seeing what the others can do, he doesn't exactly feel nervous anymore, for the first time, he felt like he was almost normal.

He faces his classmates, arms behind his back, "Hello, I'm Eren Jaeger, and..." How does he go about his ability, he doesn't know how to bring it up casually, "Well, I transferred here from Wall Rose."

"Where's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's from another planet."

"You're an alien too?!" Luffy was amazed by Eren already, and he has yet to even mention his ability.

"Huh, the name is similar to one of the buildings of this school," Maka noted.

"That's because the name of the three buildings came from the Walls of my home."

"Wait, you name the walls of your house?" Natsu asked.

"Uh, no. You see, I live in a city that separates in three sections by these enormous walls, surrounded even, Wall Maria - that's the place I use to live, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina, from what I've heard this school got the name for each building from the city."

"Why is your city surrounded by walls?" Yugi asked.

Eren frowned, "Because where I'm from, Titans roam around the world."

"Titans?" Usagi asked, noting how upset Eren suddenly became.

"They're giants that...eats humans."

Gasps escaped some of the students.

"I'm part of a military where we train to slay these Titans, the Scout Regiment. My goal..." His eyes hardened, "My goal is to one day wipe out all the Titans, so that Humanity can tear down the walls. We shouldn't have to live like livestock, hiding ourselves when there's a whole world beyond our walls. Now that we actually have a chance to go beyond our world, I have seen so many things I couldn't imagines, which only strengthens my resolve. I want to get through all the education I need in this school so when I return to my home, I'll fight against the Titans, and help Humanity be free from our own man-made cage!"

Silence fills the classroom for a moment.

"Nice passion." Ryuko comments, smiling at the teen, "You got my support Jaeger."

"When you get back home, you go and kick those Titans asses!" Natsu cheers.

"I sure like to help out if I can

Ichigo said.

Eren was quite surprise at the cheering, he simply nodded at them.

"Is this your first time out of the walls then?" Yugi asked, quite taken at the information, yet still concern more about Eren.

"This is my first time leaving my world," Edward said. "I sure would love to see all there is that anyone from my home has never seen before."

Naruto once again perks up, an idea came to him, and he clung on to it, planning to express it before the end of class.

"Thanks again for your support," Eren said, "I hope we have a great semester!" The students impression of Eren is that he is a strong hearted young man, desiring an escape of his own home of the walls, and a brave soldier who will fight against, as he described, giants.

Eren goes back to his seat, but just as he sat down, realization hits him, he hasn't even mentioned his ability, which was the point of all this...well, thinking it over, perhaps it was best, after all, when making a speech about slaying titan and then revealing what your ability is, it's like setting up the best joke of irony, and Eren doesn't want to leave that impression. Plus, he has to be outside if he wants to show it, and he doesn't want to make a panic all around the school, it could lead him to a kick in the face by Levi.

Some of the students actually forgotten about the point of introducing oneself, now more interested in the person than their power, Spike however isn't one to miss a detail, but with the student already sitting down, he could always check his profile later, now was the time to call out the next student.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

The orange hair boy stands up and goes to the front, facing his classmates, "Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I just moved here in this city recently, and..." He scratched his cheeks, "Well, I'm a substitute Soul Reaper." It feels so strange to just reveal it.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, a Soul Reaper - a Shinigami - fight these spirits call Hollows to put them to rest."

"What's a Hollow?" Eren asked.

"They're spirits who were corrupted, and a Shinigami is suppose to put them to rest by cleansing their sins." Ichigo explains, that's the basic of it he believes.

"Why are you called a substitute?" Maka asked.

"There's a story to that..." A fond smile of remembrance appears, "Before I even became a Substitute Soul Reaper, I was just an average guy...who could see ghost."

"Is that...normal from where you're from?" Usagi asked.

"There's people who claims to see ghost, tells fortunes, and guys who's into the supernatural, but those tend to be fakes, I knew that what I was seeing was real though. And it was because of it that I met this girl name Rukia..." He then goes on to tell his tale of meeting the Shinigami name Rukia, and how after meeting her completely changed his whole life.

"Wow..." A few lets out.

"Could we see it?" Naruto asked, "You're spiritual form?"

"Depends, are any of you familiar with Reitsu?"

Some shook their heads, the rest didn't answer but they also didn't reveal to know it either.

"Well they're Spiritual Energy, and people who has them can see the form of a Shinigami, I can't really change to it if you guys don't have Reitsu, you wouldn't be able to see me."

A look of disappointment crosses their features, but they soon nodded in understanding, though a few did have a look of suspicion if Ichigo was telling the truth.

"I have one last question," Usagi raises her hand, "Doesn't your first name mean 'Strawberry'?" She wonders why the parents would name their boy that.

A brief moment of silence, and chuckles escapes from Naruto, Natsu, and Luffy, while others like Inuyasha, Soul, and even Ryuko lets out an amused smile, others were also wondering the same as Usagi. Irritation bubbles up in Ichigo at the sight of amusement over his name.

"It's not suppose to mean just that!" Ichigo said, "It also means "To protect one thing"."

"That fits you then," Maka comments, some of the students nod in agreement. Their impression of Ichigo is him being a cool guy - Soul approves - and for him to express wanting to protect - determined by the sound of it - definitely got on the good books of the students already, they're still curious about him being a Shinigami and wish to know more, but perhaps another time. Ichigo goes to sit back down as Spike calls out the name of another student.

"Matoi Ryuko."

The girl with black hair and red highlights stands and goes to the front, carrying the metal case on her back, she turns quickly, meeting her classmates in the eyes, "Hey everyone, I'm Ryuko Matoi."

"What's inside that case?" Naruto asked.

"This?" Ryuko brought the case in front of her, placing it on the ground, "Something that helped me through a lot of battles, along with a friend of mine," She suddenly threw the case in the air as it opens. Something gleamed in the light within in, making it hard to see. The case drops and so does the object within only it was caught by Ryuko. Grasp in her hand by the handle, a red weapon with curved blade and it looks retractable too.

"Is that a...half of a scissor blade?" Maka asked.

"That's right," Ryuko nodded, "Before I transferred here, I lived in a city that has a tough school, end up having to fight with this weapon a lot."

"How scary," Tsuna shudders.

"It's not so bad, I got use to it," Ryuko said with a shrug.

A hand is raised by Natsu and Ryuko glared at him, remembering how he just stared when he was under her skirt.

"Hey, how come you're wearing another uniform underneath that?"

That caught Ryuko off guard, so he saw her Kamui under her skirt, was it only just that? It sounds unlikely if someone asks her.

"Wait, another uniform?" Naruto said.

"How can you tell?" Soul questions.

"Saw it under her skirt," Answered Natsu.

"You don't just say that casually!" Ryuko said, Maka raises her book and smacks it behind Natsu's head. Ryuko smiled in appreciation.

"Do you have another uniform?" asked Usagi.

Ryuko sighs, "Well, I wasn't sure how to bring it up, but I guess this is as good of a time as any." She unbuttons shirt.

"Hey wait, you sure you have another uniform under there, right?" Ichigo has a hand near his eyes.

"I'm not that kind of person!" Ryuko defends herself, annoyed at the statement and action, "See?"

Though some of the guys were nervous - with the exception of Naruto, Luffy, Natsu and Inuyasha since they took Ryuko's claim seriously - everyone relaxed and were surprised that indeed under her AniManga uniform, a black and red sailor uniform is revealed. Ryuko pulls down her AniManga uniform long skirt and reveals a shorter black skirt. Dropping her AniManga to the floor, she introduces her uniform to everyone.

"This is Senketsu, a Kamui uniform, from where I'm from, uniforms are made only for us students, and they each have power that gives to the one who wears it. Only certain students though can wear a regular uniform or uniforms that have one or more stars on them."

"Wait. The uniform gives you power?" Edward raises an eyebrow, "How does that work?"

"I'm not really sure, I barely knew what this uniform was a while ago, I did get that it powers up by blood, and with that, I change."

"You mean transform?" Usagi asked, now greatly interested.

"Yeah but...um..." Ryuko rubs the back of her neck, "If you guys want to see it I have to warn you, it's kind of...indecent." While she learned a while ago that Senketsu's powers drives from feeling no shame, she doesn't want to do it to catch the guys off guard.

"Oh but I really want to see it," Usagi admits.

"No offense, but I'm already having a hard time believing Ichigo's story as a Shinigami," Edward admits, though Ichigo glances at him with his scowl, he understands the skepticism. "I need to see this change you mention also."

"A uniform that powers up by blood," Lina said, "I'm just as interested to see."

"Well it's okay if you don't want to," Yugi said.

"Yeah, come on guys, it's her decision," Maka said

Ryuko looks up in thought, then down to her uniform, "What do you think Senketsu?" She whispers.

"I have no objections, if it's to only show it for a short amount of time," her uniform - whose voice can only be heard by Ryuko - responds. Ryuko looks back to her classmates. "I guess if you need a better understanding, I can change. But I'm warning you..." Red spreads her cheeks but she clears her throat, she mustn't feel shame in wearing Senketsu's true form.

"Might as well show it since that's what this is about."

Eren shifts in his chair.

The students watches as Ryuko grabs a device that was around her wrist, she pulls some kind of key, and they heard something activating. Unseen by everyone's eyes, thousands of incredibly thin and small needles pierced through Ryuko's skin from the threads of her uniform, draining blood. In everyone's eyes, her uniform quickly became from black to blood red, in fast motion, the threads suddenly broke apart, it was too quick for them to see by the time the threads came together - though for a brief moment she was naked - forming into a new style outfit, and when it was complete, Spike reacted faster than anyone and blocked his view of Ryuko with his clipboard.

Blood bursts from Soul's nose. Ichigo had his hand over his eyes to not see the exposed skin that shows from Ryuko, though he sets apart his finger to see from one eye. Usagi blushes bright red. Edward was dumbfounded until he had to look away, blushing. Lina and Maka gasped in shock. Yugi instantly covered his eyes with his arms. Luffy blinked. Natsu also blinked. Inuyasha was confused. Eren blushed, and followed Edward's example to look away. Tsuna shrieked as he blushed, soon covering his eyes just as Naruto literally let out a "Whoa!"

"And you guys called me a pervert?!" Naruto said, he was in such a battle to look away, or give in and just stare at Ryuko. Now true, she has the important parts covered, but there was still a lot of skin showing.

Fighting the color of embarrassment off of her, Ryuko distracted her classmates with the use of her weapon, slicing the air and creating a blast of wind that made everyone's hair move crazily.

"That's a lot of force!" Usagi was greatly amazed.

"I know how this outfit looks, believe I was embarrassed to wear it." Ryuko flips her weapon, "But that was the problem, because of my shame, Senketsu couldn't be as strong as he is. So for me not to feel any shame, he can be powerful!"

"But look how you're dressed!" Ichigo said, still seeing with one eye, "I won't wear that even if it'll give me all the power there is!"

"Well good, cause if anybody ever thinks to take Senketsu from me, they'll have to do it from my cold dead hands."

Her statement greatly surprises the classmates, though many still kept their eyes away. "Senketsu and I have a bond, and with this bond we both become strong. To feel shame would be as if I am ashamed at Senketsu himself."

"Himself...you're saying you're uniform is alive?" Maka questions, she quickly takes note at the staring from Naruto, Luffy, Natsu, Inuyasha, and Ichigo peeking through his eyes. A tick mark appears on her temple, "Stop staring you pigs!"

"I'm not!" Ichigo swears and he completely covers his eyes, "Dammit I'm not that kind of guy!"

"That's a really weird outfit," Luffy tilts his head.

Ryuko deeply frowns at Luffy just staring at her, but to her surprise, he wasn't looking at her like how a pervert should, he wasn't freaking out like some of the guys who are trying not to look, but he still manages to not have that gaze that greatly angers Ryuko. Guys like that actually exist? Or maybe this guy wasn't into girls, that actually makes sense. The same goes for Inuyasha although he looks more confused.

Natsu and Naruto on the other hand. "Ryuko, you're heart beat is increasing," Ryuko would of thought Senketsu would say her blood is boiling, because by the looks of these two guys, no matter how hard Natsu's expression is to tell, it's seriously angering her.

She breaks the floor with her foot, and kicks two pieces, hitting Naruto and Natsu, "Hey this isn't my idea of a style, this is Senketsu's true form, so stop staring at me!"

"That's just impossible!" Naruto said, earning another broken piece of the floor to his forehead, knocking his head back.

Ryuko sighs and her uniform transforms again, changing back into the sailor uniform, "It's alright now, Senketsu changed back to the sailor uniform."

Cautiously, eyes meet Ryuko again until they were sure it was okay, and it was.

"So, that's about it in what me and Senketsu can do. I'm very interested to know more about you guys though," she smiles, "Let's have a decent semester, huh?"

"Hai." Some said. The students impression of Ryuko is she's pretty strong, shows that she's self-conscious but still remains composed even with the exposures, at least until the staring began, otherwise, a headstrong girl. Some would actually like to know her more.

"Well I got to admit, didn't expect that one." Spike said, lowering his clipboard, "You kids got some really weird stuff going on."

Ryuko gives an understanding look to her teacher before going to her desk. Spike sees her as a somewhat okay kid, self-conscious with obvious reasons, but he also noted that the kind of girl Ryuko is to having no shame means she'll be a troublesome one in a way, those kinds of people are also known as the stubborn ones. He looks at the attendance and then calls up the next student.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Yosh!" The straw hat wearing teen stands up and goes to the front, turning to see his classmates and giving them all the widest smile they've ever seen, "Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! It's been great getting to see and know all of you weird guys."

'Should he be the one to say that?' Many had this thought.

"Anyway, you guys have seen it but let's start again," Luffy then ran across the room, all eyes follow him until he stops by Eren's desk, "Hey, pull my finger." The straw hat boy offered his index finger. Eren was dumbfounded by the request, but he did as Luffy has told, the moment he grabbed the finger, Luffy walks backwards step by step, his finger stretching and continuing to do so, shocking the students and teacher to a jaw dropping reaction.

"In my world, I ate a fruit called a Devil Fruit that made my entire body into rubber!" Luffy explains.

"How does a fruit turn you into rubber?!" Edward demands for an answer.

"It's a mystery fruit!"

Even after seeing it for the third time, Naruto and Tsuna could still not get use to Luffy's strange ability.

"Only downside is that I can't swim anymore," Luffy continues, "But that's okay, I don't need to swim to reach my goals."

"What goal is that?" Usagi asked.

Luffy's smile widens, he takes a deep breath, and spoke his dream, "To be the Pirate King!"

This led many to let out an "huh?"

"A...Pirate?" Tsuna looks to Naruto who met his gaze, showing that he too was just as surprised. Luffy at first meeting was a strange guy, but with that enthusiastic smile, they would never had guessed him wanting to be a pirate.

"You want to be a criminal?" Maka couldn't believe it.

"Well I'm already a pirate so..."

This shocks many of the students, even Spike. "Okay, now I'm really suspicious about this school's system," Spike expresses, some others agreed.

"Why are you a pirate?!" Tsuna said, "Pirates are bad, you'll be hunted down by the marines!"

'Sheesh that kid is annoying,' Inuyasha noted Tsuna.

"Cause being a Pirate means to be free." This silenced the students into wonderment, "Yeah, there are bad pirates, but not all of them are that bad. When I was little, I met a guy name Shanks, he's a pirate and the one who gave me this hat." Luffy takes his hat off and looks at it with a smile, "This hat is like a promise between us, that if I set out to the sea I would give his hat back. It's one of my treasures really. My other treasures are my crew, my Nakamas who I went through a lot of adventures with." His smile widens, "To be a pirate is to be free, and to be the King of Pirates means that I shown proof of the freedom I lived. I'll give all my hardest to reach my dreams, and if I die along the way, that's fine."

Everyone was stunned by Luffy's words of ambitions and determination, even Spike, upon their first meeting of the pirate, he was a goofball in their eyes, somebody who didn't take things seriously with that smile of his. But what he said right now, he said it with no sense of joke, and hearing his words, they actually believe him. Odd but determined, ambitious yet friendly.

'So that's why he freaked out about the hat,' Lina thought to herself, 'Now I kind of feel bad for messing with it, even if it was an accident.' She might need to find a way to apologize to Luffy if she can.

A low growl sounds out from within the classroom, the students looked at each other in confusion over what that sound was. "Hey Spike, you got another sandwich?" Luffy turns to his teacher.

"Sit back down." Spike instructs bitterly. Luffy just smiled and goes back to his seat. It's pretty obvious, that kid Spike might not like, maybe better than that Inuyasha though. He reads off the next name.

"Muto Yugi."

The short boy gets down from his chair and walks to the front, greeting his classmates with a wave, "Hey everyone. My name's Yugi Muto. I like to play games of any kind, though card games are my favorite. Also..." Yugi grabs his Millennium Puzzle and shows it to his classmates, "I have this friend name Yami."

"A friend?" Spike questions with a tilt of the head.

Yugi nodded, "You guys want to meet him?"

Everyone became interested in how Yugi is going to introduce this friend to them, they nodded and the boy looks at his amulet, "You ready Yami?"

"I'm ready." Yami spoke back.

Light appears from the puzzle, surprising the students, they all watched as Yugi is engulfed in this light, after a moment, the light dims and in place of Yugi was an entirely different person, he had the same looks as Yugi but his eyes contrast to the originally round eyes, the eyes were more sharper, and he also stood taller, confident really, a whole different aura is coming off from this guy, an entirely different person.

"Huh?! Who's this guy?!" Soul said.

"As Yugi has said," the new person spoke, sounding much deeper than Yugi, "I am Yami, I resign in his puzzle. Right now however, Yugi is inside the puzzle," he grabs his upside down pyramid amulet, "The Millennium Puzzle."

Everyone became so interested, "How did you guys meet?" Usagi asked.

"It's quite a story, Yugi had found the Millennium Puzzle when it was in pieces, it was a difficult activity to put it together but he manages to do so, awakening me. From then on we share the same body, but for our spirit, I would only come out if it's necessary."

"So...you're a spirit?" Ichigo asked.

"Of the sort. I am also known as a Pharaoh in life."

"A Pharaoh?!" Tsuna couldn't believe it.

"A Pharaoh?" Naruto on the other hand wasn't familiar with the title.

"They're like Kings, they're mostly known in Egypt," Maka answers in hearing Naruto's confusion, "But for a Pharaoh to be here..."

"How come you were in that Mimilion Puzzle?" Natsu asked, mispronouncing the name of the puzzle.

""Millennium"," Yami corrected Natsu, "As for why I was there to begin with...well I'm not entirely adept with the information. My memories are missing during certain times in my life, while I am aware of who I am, and the enemies I have apparently made, that's the most in what I have gain overall. I aim to discover more about myself while also assisting Yugi in whatever trouble he faces."

"Enemies?" Ryuko questions.

"Other spirits like me." Yami answers, "From what I know so far, they also resign in other Millennium Items, spirits who knew me in life long ago. Any connection to the Millennium Items or the Pharaoh are all related to this one thing, a card game called Yu-Gi-Oh. Is anyone familiar with that game?"

"I am," Tsuna said. They're really popular from where he's from, among other games. Usagi nodded, "Yeah, I've heard of that game too!"

Natsu looks at the brown hair boy next to him, "What is it?"

"They're monster card games you collect and battle against others who also have these cards." Tsuna explains, Usagi nodding, confirming the accuracy of that information.

Ichigo nodded, "I've heard about those too. Only play them a little bit with my friends." He wasn't that adept to it but it was enough to beat Keigo, unintentionally quick which was unbelievable for Keigo.

"Our adventures are us having to play these games which as we progress, became more than just a simple game, and our lives are constantly at stake."

This surprised many students, after asking questions about these adventures and Yami answering them, when no more questions are given, Yami bid them well until the next time they were to meet and he changes back into Yugi.

"So yeah, if not all of you are familiar with Yu-Gi-Oh, I can show it to you whenever you feel like it." Yugi offers.

The students nodded, some of them are actually interested to know more about the game, and then Yugi goes to his seat. From their first impression of Yugi and Yami, they are somewhat polar opposite, with Yugi being a nice and kind of sweet guy with his love for games, and Yami being more serious, confident yet also seems pretty decent too, many hoped to know more about the two guys - which, now that they thought about it, wouldn't this technically make a class of fifteen if counting in Yami?

'Okay so, I got a two kids with one wielding the other as a legitimate weapon, a matter manipulating Alchemist, a hanyu, a Sorceress, a soldier with abilities still unknown until later, a samurai reaper, a girl who must be getting one hell of a scolding from her mother with a scissor blade, a guy made of rubber, and two personalities with one being a kid who likes games and another a Pharaoh...I wonder if Jet is going to take me seriously if I tell him all this?' Spike marks the attendance sheet and then reading off the next name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna flinched when he hears his name, hesitating a little. "Go on," Naruto encourages. With a nod, Tsuna gets up, goes to the front, and faces his classmates. "Um, hello. My name's Tsuna."

"Hi!" Luffy greeted.

"What's up?" greeted Natsu.

"Hey," greeted Ichigo.

Most said their greeting, and Tsuna relaxes. "So, what do you guys want to know?"

"Well, have you moved into this city just like some of us?" Maka asked.

Tsuna nodded, "I use to live in Namimori, Japan." He scratches his head "It's a normal place, most of the time."

"So what kind of power do you have?" Lina asked, "You wouldn't be here if you don't have a power. Unless that's the case."

"Well, it's fine if you don't have any," Yugi said, "I honestly want to know more about everyone besides abilities, even if it's been amazing to see."

"I can agree with that," Maka said.

Others soon began to nod. Naruto looks up in thought, he never did know what Tsuna's abilities were, if he has any, he wonders why he's here if he doesn't? Spike sees the reasoning in assuming Tsuna not having any ability, after all, he's here for whatever reason.

"Actually..." Tsuna gains everyone's attention, "I do have an ability, sort of." Many tilt their heads. "I can't really activate it on my own. I need my tutor, Reborn for this."

"What would've happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's called Dying Will Flame," Tsuna isn't sure if he can explain, Reborn would do a better job at this, but since he's not here, he'll be the one to explain now that he brought it up, "It happens whenever I get shot by a special bullet."

"Wait, you have to get shot to use your ability?!" Ichigo found that insane.

"Not with a real bullet though!" Tsuna quickly reassures his classmates, "Whenever I get shot by those, if I had any regrets, I would get stronger and try to accomplish whatever regret I had."

"You're still getting shot though..." Edward points out.

"Yeah, I know," Tsuna understand some of the student's disagreement over this kind of weird ability.

"What a strange ability," Lina comments, "You sure don't look like you appreciate it."

Tsuna had to laugh even though it was a weak one, the first time his Dying Will Flame showed was the most embarrassing moment of his life, which was also the big turning point that turned the world he viewed upside down. But at least along the way, he made friends, friends he doesn't mind calling them his Famiglia, even though he still wishes to not be the next Vongola Family Boss.

"My tutor says that by attending to this school, it'll help with my training." Tsuna added.

"To use your Flaming Will on your own?" Eren asked.

"Uh...yeah." It doesn't feel right to mention the training is for him to be the next boss of this Mafia Family, even though he's in a class full of students with bizarre abilities, he just wants to leave that out, assuring that he's just a regular guy.

"Is your flame like magic?" Natsu's asking made Edward's eyes roll.

"I honestly don't know what it is," Tsuna admits, "It's just something that's been within me for a while."

"Well I hope to know more about you Tsuna," Yugi expresses.

Tsuna nodded, letting out a smile, "Yeah, same here." With no one else saying anything, it was Tsuna's cue to sit back down, sighing as he did so. Everyone's impression of Tsuna is that he seems like the average guy if not a bit self-conscious, he's pretty okay on their books, a certain few might call him kind of a wimp though - this would be Inuyasha and Luffy, but Luffy finds Tsuna okay. Spike actually heard Tsuna scream a few times upon the students show of their powers, and he has to say, he's taking this way better than Tsuna by the looks of it, honestly feeling sorry for him.

"Tsukino Usagi." He calls out the next name.

"That's me!" Usagi gets up and goes to the front. However, she was in too much of a rush, for once she passes the first desk, she trips, "Ah!" and fell on her face. Spike hadn't expected that and stood up, seeing if she's okay.

"Are you alright?!" Tsuna stands up from his seat along with everyone else, saying their worries as well.

"H-Hai, I'm fine. I'm fine." She scrambles to her feet.

"You sure kid?" Spike asked, on her knees, Usagi nodded though she has a hand over her nose. 'That was so embarrassing...' Usagi blushes, though a tear peaks through the corner of her eye, upon standing up, she still greeted her class mates with a smile and red rose cheeks of embarrassment.

"Hi everyone, I'm Usagi, and don't worry, I'm fine now," she laughed, so embarrassed. Assuring that she's okay, everyone sat back down and Usagi continues, "Anyway, I got to say, I never thought I would say this out loud, but since everyone has been showing their abilities, I actually feel a little more comfortable to reveal something about myself." She clears her throat, "I'm what's called a Sailor Scout, and I take the identity which the people where I'm from knows as Sailor Moon." It's so odd to just say it, Usagi is so use to keeping her identity a secret. She wonders if the other girls feel the same way if they had to show it.

"Wait, Sailor Moon?" Tsuna began, "The super hero?!" News of the Sailor Scouts tends to spread all across the universe, some would argue it's only a fantasy article while others have actual true claims of being saved by the Sailor Scouts.

"You're a superhero?!" Luffy had stars in his eyes. He is a fan of heroes after all.

"Yeah," It felt good, getting that out in the open, Usagi's eyes widen however, "Oh but please keep it a secret!"

"But we're in a school that supposedly keeps people like us a secret," Lina points out.

"Well...yeah...sorry, I'm just not use to this." Usagi admits.

"Sailor Moon..." Ichigo scratched his head in recalling that title from where he's from, his little sister Yuzu is a fan of that hero, mentioning her now and then. "Does that mean you wear that Sailor Uniform?"

"That's right! Kind of like how Ryuko transformed..." Red spreads across some of the guys cheeks, "B-But not exactly, I mean, you're transformation was cool! I'm not saying-"

Ryuko raises a hand, "I get it, I get it. There's a difference in style right? I kind of want to see it then."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, come on, change in font of us!" Naruto hadn't heard of this Sailor Moon but he sure is excited to see the next ability.

However, a moment of silence passes.

"Naruto!" Tsuna calls his name through his teeth, making the Ninja turn his head to him, "Wha-" A book hits the back of his head, followed by "Pervert!"

"I wanna see too!" Luffy said, he looks at Maka when he saw her standing, "Wait! Not the hat!" He gets hit by a book in the face. Natsu turns his head to Maka, "Geez, how many books are you carrying? And what is your deal with Usagi changing-" A book to the face shuts him up.

"Are you guys just that oblivious over what you say?!"

Luffy bounced right back up, "Ah, I'm okay." Baffled looks aimed his way. Well, he is made of rubber.

After a moment of recovering from the attack, Usagi just blinks, having no clue why the act of hitting the guys with a book occurs, but senses that Maka was defending her for a reason and so thanked her anyway. "Alright guys! Here's my transformation!"

Everyone waited and anticipated.

"Moon Prism Power..." Usagi raises her hand in the air, "Make Up!"

A show of light covers Usagi's body, instantly though, the guys grew nervous and out of caution, covered their eyes with their hands - save for Luffy, Inuyasha, Natsu, and Naruto since they see no reason why, although maybe not for Naruto. Maka senses this and held a book in the air and Naruto spine shivered, sensing danger unless he looks away out of caution. Spike too had to shield his eyes but it's mostly because of the light show, still, he's being cautious as well.

The light show ended, and in place was the same Usagi, but in different attire, a Sailor Uniform, with a red bow on her front, a short blue skirt, long white gloves, long red boots, red ornaments in her hair buns, there was a definite change of aura around her but she remains the same person, only more powerful, as it is so felt by certain students.

She looked pretty to say the least, really pretty, a bit girly for the girls such as Ryuko, Maka, and Lina, but cute for some of the guys, not in an attractive way, just a simple fact, the rest more so have a neutral reaction, but even they also sense the change in Usagi in power.

"As a Scout of the Moon," Usagi began, posing, "I will punish those who do wrong!" While not necessarily her usual quote, there were no enemies here, just classmates who are potential friends. "With my friends, we form a team to protect the innocent and defeat evil!"

"You are a superhero!" Luffy cheers.

"Okay, well, never saw anything like that," Edward admits, though Ryuko may count as the first who he has never seen transform like so, then again he was too busy not looking where he knows himself better than to fall into bare skin of temptation.

'Now adding a Magical Sailor Scout on the list...yeah, Jet is not going to believe me.' Spike checks off her name.

After answering a few questions, like what battles has she fought, when did she first became a Sailor Scout, and also what her favorite food is - asked by both Luffy and Natsu which the answer they received is: All kinds except carrots, they instantly mutually like her. And then the Sailor Scout transforms back into regular Usagi and she went to sit back down, carefully this time. The students impression of Usagi is that though she is clumsy, is a nice girl, looking forward to know her more as well.

Spike sighs as he is at the last name for his attendance, this has been one hell of an experience, bizarre yet would he call it an aweing thing, maybe, but it's going to take time to get use to this. To his surprise, class is coming near to an end, well great, just get through this one student and they can talk while he tries to find a place where he can hide his drink, after all, he noted a few hot heads in this classroom, he needs something to bear with these kids. He reads off the final student's name.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The ninja grins, he gets up, walks to the front, and meets his classmates in the eyes, "Hi! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! First Year in AniManga, Resident of Konoha-shi, and it's been great getting to know every one of you!" The students smiled, gladly showing their mutual feelings, well at least most of them did.

"Got to say, I've always been wondering what it's like outside this city, but now that I met you guys, you can tell me all there is from your worlds."

Kind of charismatic, Luffy, Natsu, and Ichigo nodded at him, Tsuna would agree with their thought.

"So, before you can ask questions about me, let me show you guys what I can do, or what basically the people of Konoha-shi can do!" He bit his thumb, did quick signs with his hands, and said the words.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke surrounds Naruto, surprising all but Luffy, Tsuna has yet to see Naruto's ability, so when he did, he was amazed along with everyone else.

"What?! There's two of you!" Eren said.

Spike had to blink more than twice to see if his vision was blurry, but no, there is in fact a second Naruto beside Naruto.

"As a ninja," Naruto began, "using Shadow Clone Jutsu is my specialty."

"Ever since I was a kid, I was able to make a lot more clones than anyone could ever do." The students were shock that the second Naruto spoke.

"W-wait, which one is the real Naruto?" Usagi couldn't tell, they're the same!

"Amazing..." Tsuna had seen a fair share of what he would call crazy, but now that he has seen so much at a somewhat slow pace, he was in awe, no longer frighten, in fact by now, he can look at everyone's powers and be amazed - minus Ryuko since he has to look away.

"I know a guy who's a ninja also." Soul said.

"Except when he's suppose to be quiet like one," Maka points out.

"So you live in this city?" Ryuko asked.

Naruto nodded, "That's right, in fact, since all of you guys are new to this place, I can show you guys around, maybe after school."

"Really?" Eren said.

"That would be really helpful," Maka said, although she still doesn't like the guy for the pervert he is, she and Soul needs to know the city to adjust. "But are you sure?"

"You can help us out?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! We'll have to be in a group though, but I can manage." Naruto assures.

"I could use the help," Lina said.

"I want to go too!" Luffy said.

"Can I join too?" Usagi asked, Naruto nodded.

"Count me in," Ichigo said.

"What do you think Pharaoh?" Yugi asked Yami.

"This will be helpful, let's do it." Yugi raises his hand, "Me and Yami are in too!"

"Mind if I take my brother with me?" Edward asks, they both need to know the city.

"Oh yeah! I have to tell Lucy about this!"

"I got to tell my Nakamas!"

"Right Soul? Our friends should know about this. But..."

"It's getting a bit handful now," Ryuko saw where Maka is going, "I also got a friend who needs to know the place, but can you handle more people?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can handle that," Naruto said, his clone nodded.

"Naruto, this is a lot of people..." Tsuna is worry for the Ninja.

"It'll be fine, promise."

"I'll be holding you to that promise Naruto!" Luffy said.

Naruto looks up at Inuyasha who was the only one that hadn't spoke up, "What about you? You're new here too, I can show you around."

Inuyasha just huffs, "I can figure this city out by myself."

What a reclusive, Naruto frowns but then just shrugs, "So, by the end of the day, we can meet up at the entrance of this school. Since I know Luffy goes by van, he can follow us when we take the bus back to the city. I'm gonna have to plan this out more though for the rest of the day."

"Don't you need at least a day to prepare?" Edward asked.

"No, it's best we start right away. What do you guys say?"

The students thought over Naruto's request, "If you can manage that, then me and Soul are all for it." Maka said. Everyone else agrees.

"Great!" Naruto said, "One last thing, some of you told your goals, so I'll tell you mine." His clone disappears, and he continues. "My goal is to one day become Hokage. A Hokage is the person who looks after the city, so I guess you can say," he gives a confident smile. "By the time we all graduate, I'll be Hokage by then, if not then I sure am closer to it."

Such confidence, just like Luffy's speech of his dream - Luffy approves and shows it with his smile. "Then don't give up on that dream Naruto."

"Just like you Luffy, you bet I won't!"

The students also shared their support in Naruto's dream to be Hokage, although his reasons to be one is not mentioned, they nevertheless saw him as a determined guy, true he has qualities frowned by the females of this classroom, but he doesn't seem too bad. A good guy actually.

Spike was surprised that he managed to stay sane after seeing everything he has seen, what was more surprising was that from Natsu's introduction, everything went smoothly, and he did get a glimpse in what his students are like.

His students. It's sounded strange to the space bounty hunter.

He can't really pinpoint it, but they all don't seem so bad, maybe this semester will go by without any problems.

"In all honestly though, I'm not sure how it would be if I have to go with a certain student coming with." Lina expresses.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, "Are you talking about me?"

"Well sure but I was mostly referring to the Alchemist over there." Edward glares at Lina.

"Oh the runt-"

"DON'T CALL ME RUNT!" A chair loudly smacks against the floor.

"Indoor voice geez!" Lina said.

"Shut it pumpkin hair!"

"Hey take that back!" Ichigo stands up for the girl.

"Say, are you guys related? I've been wondering about that."

"What? No, why would you-"

"Are you being serious? Listen Straw Hat, just because we have the same hair doesn't mean we're related. I'm already set on blasting this Alchemist out of the atmosphere so don't make me do it to you too."

"Hey! If you're gonna fight! Fight me, I'm the one who challenged you!"

"What's that about sending me out of the atmosphere?!"

"G-guys, wait!"

"Everyone, calm down!"

"Oh boy, wonder if I have to use Senketsu for what's about to happen?"

Or perhaps it may not be as smoothly as Spike would like to hope, 'I got kids with tempers, a guy who's part dog, and girls with attitudes.' Spike sighs heavily as more and more students are getting up and confronting each other.

"Why the hell do I have all of them in one room?" And with more than one even. At least he found a perfect place to hide alcohol if he ever needs it, and he knows. He's going to need it.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading! Here are the list of the new characters you have read.**

 **Gon and Killua - Hunter X Hunter**

 **Spike Spiegel - Cowboy Bebop**

 **Ryuko Matoi - Kill La Kill**

 **Maybe I should also put in the characters you have read before, well here it is:**

 **Maka Albarn and Soul Evans - Soul Eater**

 **Edward Elric - Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Inuyasha - Inuyasha**

 **Lina Inverse - Slayers**

 **Eren Jaeger - Attack on Titan**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki - Bleach**

 **Ryuko Matoi - Kill La Kill**

 **Luffy D Monkey - One Piece**

 **Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi - Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Tsuna Sawada - Hitman Reborn**

 **Usagi Tsukino - Sailor Moon**

 **Naruto Uzumaki - Naruto**

 **So I started getting into Kill La Kill, great animation and storyline! I decided to add in Ryuko - as it was requested - because this class could use some more females, and in case you haven't read it, there are six empty desks left, any new students will arrive when I feel it's appropriate, I've already have one female characters in mind, the rest I gotta watch the anime. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **By the way, in case you're wondering the arrangements of everyone's seating, well here it is:**

 **From left to right are the front seats all the way to the back.**

 **First row: Natsu, Ryuko, Inuyasha.**

 **Second row: Tsuna, Maka, Usagi.**

 **Third Row: Naruto, Soul.**

 **Fourth Row: Luffy, Yugi, Lina.**

 **Fifth row: Ichigo, Edward, Eren.**

 **A bunch of chairs were skipped, but this is basically it. Thank you for reading! Until next time!**


	3. Session 2: Gym

**Hello again everyone! So here's the chapter again, now because of my absolute clumsiness in deleting the chapter, I will be re-answering questions with the same answer I gave before BUT I will add in a re-response underneath it after receiving a review about one of the questions I answered.**

 **Now to answer some question:**

 **Will I add in MLP-Equestria Girls in this fic? From: papalando**

 **Answer: Before this chapter was accidentally deleted, I answered No because it's not Anime, I then received a reply that apparently it got dubbed and went to Japan and it even has an Anime Opening which I didn't know. But that doesn't make it Anime still, at least I don't think so, unless My Little Pony actually got a spin-off series like with the Power Puff Girls Z. I was surprise to hear that it has a Manga but even so, I still see it as under the Cartoon category.**

 **However, since papalando really wants to see it, the best I can do is make an Omake about it and it's absolutely canon to this story with it's reason in why characters from MLP are here in this universe but as a visit they're making, I might as well add it early because I was planning for future crossover dimensions of Anime meeting Cartoons, Games, and etc.**

 **But I am strongly insisting that they do not become part of the story, since MLP is not Anime and this story is strictly for Anime. Although this may be weird, due to popular demand from the previous fanfic of this story and checking it out, I am going to be adding these characters from a series that isn't made in Japan, but is under the category of Anime in . It is odd though that in this school there will be characters who are from video games yet I put them here because they had Anime or Manga Adaptations. Basically anything popular in Japan or have been Manganized or Animenized is something worth mentioning here.**

 **Please do suggest only Animes in which I may have not seen though.**

 **Why did I not make Goku the main teacher? From: Poorbonez**

 **Answer: Spike was the first guy that came to mind as a funny skit between a normal guy and a bunch of superpowered hot-headed kids with attitudes. Goku, besides, is a guy who isn't exactly teacher material anyway, maybe trainer but he'll only be one if approached and asked. I even read somewhere that he thinks School is a waste of time compared to training. He won't be the first, but he will be the second, and that's not just because of this chapter, I'll keep it a surprise in what I mean.**

 **And now more information on the universe we are in:**

 **Chi. Chakra. Nen. Reitsu. Haki. Hamon. Mana. And so on. These are only a handful of names depicting of every single inner ability across the universe. Potentials they are titled, every living being is capable of unlocking one, though which nature and what kind is more easily distinguish depending on what world one is living in. They may share similarities, or perhaps the same but with differing names, which Potential is categorized as the superior is an unimportant discussion of this time.**

 **Many living beings are indeed capable, yet has there ever been more than one? Such records of there being such people are extremely rare, the time to train would double and that's only including the training of only one potential. A person who can have three Potentials remains unknown. How this is even for one Potential depends on the user's own physical form, mental strength, and nature. Perhaps not one could unlock a single Potential.**

 **It is however a big universe, so such assumptions may be a possibility. Those who have unlocked a Potential may be categorized as someone beyond Average, in the topic of the Average able to unlock their hidden Potential, they may no longer be considered as such. Due to the Governments across the universe agreeing to keep this knowledge of unlocking inner Potential from the total public - though they have little-to-no power to stop anyone from teaching to another. Especially for a world that is already housing most of the population. Many people are unaware of such things existing, and so any Potential existing within them remained locked. Some Potentials may have already been unlocked and the user is simply unaware of its nature.**

 **Now a few questions remains, whose Potential will be unlocked among the Average, and who has more than one?**

* * *

 **Attendance Arc**

 **Session #2: Gym Class**

 _ **Hall Maria; Dragon Wing**_

Running down the hallway of Dragon Wing, Gon and Killua hurries to their class. It was a first for Gon to attend Public School and he's looking forward to see what it's like, as he was homeschooled by Mito. Killua had this in common as well, being in a family of Assassins, his family would keep away from the public and so would school/train him. His interest in the school isn't on par with Gon's as Killua isn't one to just sit around and listen to lectures unless they really interest him, however, with Hall Maria said to be a building filled with students and teachers of many abilities, that got Killua curious in what kinds of students there are.

Up ahead, the boys sees a vending machine filled with drinks of water, sodas, and sports drinks. "Wait Gon, I'm feeling a little thirsty." Killua could also go for something sweet, they stopped by the machine. "You want anything?"

Gon shook his head, "No thank you." Killua takes out some yen and inserts it through the coin slot of the machine, he pushes in some buttons to have an orange soda drop and waited.

They kept waiting. And the machine opens like a door. Surprised, Gon and Killua jumps back, in their sight, a large cat carrying a couple of orange soda cans in his arms was what's inside the machine. The two boys blinked at the strange showing.

"Meow, here's a soda for you, it's at a perfect temperature thanks to my body heat." The cat hands out a can.

...Killua takes the can and Gon thanked in his place, the machine door closes. "This place is kind of weird," Killua states. "Yeah…" Gon agrees. They continue down the hall, Killua drinking down the can, it was pretty warm which was a little bleh, but he empties the can and its contents. Another thing they see just down the hallway, it was person, cleaning up some dust and small pebbles from the floor with a broom and dustpan. A Janitor?

"Let's ask if we're getting closer to the gym," Killua suggested, Gon nodded and approaches the Janitor, a little taken by his height. "Excuse me," Gon gained the Janitor's attention, the taller man looks down at the two boys, eyes hidden behind his round black glasses. "Where is the Gym exactly?"

The man points the direction to go, "Down this hall, take the first corner, and you'll find the entrance to the gym."

"Thanks!" Gon said. The man for some reason showed his hand and the two boys looked at it in confusion, it took only after a glance at each other and the can that the guy wanted it. "Oh, here you go." Killua gives the empty can, admittedly he was gonna drop it.

Before their eyes and without the chance to blink, the man threw the can into his mouth and chew it, metal crunching and crushing between teeth. The boys stared, not sure if that just really happened. After the janitor swallowed it, he added, "Class will be starting soon. You better hurry." He dumps in all the things that were in the dustpan, eating those that should not be eaten and then left. Gon and Killua had just caught a glimpse of his name tag too, reading; Bolt Crank.

"This place really is weird." Gon admits. "Yeah…" His friend agreed. They hear the sound of the intercom, a short announcement of encouraging students to hurry, and they felt the ground vibrate.

"Hey Gon, how about we race to the Gym?" Killua challenges with a grin.

"Sure!" Gon accepted and with only the sight of the coming hurried students as their sign to go now, they both ran seriously than before, a smile placed on their faces. They reached to the gym, stopping with a slide of their feet, they made it in before the crowd of students would take them away. Neither made it close to second, it was a tie.

The Gym is as expected, a very large room with a total of four basketball courts, two baskets for the sports hanging to the ceiling on one end, two more on the other, and two at the center. The ceiling has miniature domes which protects and enhance the light from the light bulbs The floor is of golden-brown wood and sandy-white stone walls. Windows at the end of the Gym above the staircase of dark brown benches, set from one corner all the way to the next corner.

"Looks like we're the first," Gon only spoke quietly, yet it still made a faint echo. Even the thousands of footsteps outside rang softly within the Gym.

The boys then heard distinguishable voices from behind, within the passing crowd.

"Almost there-"

"Just a little more-"

Two students pushed their way, resisting to be dragged along by the going students, and made into the Gym, nearly falling but able to steady their balance.

"Whew!" A teen with black hair, Gohan exclaims, "That was crazy, I couldn't even fly out of there."

The silver haired teen with a sword on his back, Haru Glory nodded, "Yeah...Wait," He looks to Gohan, "Did you say fly?"

"Ah! Well, I…" Gohan was sure it was okay to show your powers so long as you're in Hall Maria, he was just so use to trying to hide it in his previous school.

The older teens than noticed the younger boys, and Gohan raises his hand in greeting, "Oh, hi there."

"Hi!" Gon greeted back, "Are you guys here for Gym class?"

"Well I am," Gohan said. "Me too!" Haru also, the swordsman looks around the Gym, "So is there a place we're suppose to sit or do we just stand here?"

"We can sit on the benches over there," Gohan points to it. They start to it, "I wonder what we'll be doing in Gym class." Gon said, after Killua shrugs, Gohan answers., "We'll have to wait for my dad to come and tell us."

"Your Dad?" Haru asked. "Yeah, his name's Goku, he's the Gym Coach here."

"Your Dad's a teacher here?" Gon said, surprised.

"Yeah, although, he hasn't really got much school education, I guess they hired him because of his strengths." It certainly was out-of-the-blue, first his Dad came to life and then suddenly said he got a job as a teacher, not only that but also dropped the news to Vegeta saying he'll be working there too and that Gohan should get a letter from this school, and that even little Goten and Trunks will be going too.

"You guess?" Killua asked.

"Well...my Dad didn't really explain how it all happened. All I know is that I transferred from my old school to here." They reached to the benches and sat near each other when Gon then asked, "So you've taken this before, um...Public School?" He looks to Killua who nodded in confirmation.

The question was odd to Gohan, "Uh, yeah. Haven't you gone to Public School?"

"We're both homeschooled." Killua explains.

"Hey, me too!" Haru exclaims, "My sister is the one who taught me all I need to know. My name is Haru by the way."

"I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you."

"My name's Gon." The white-haired boy raised his hand in greeting, "I'm Killua."

"Are there really that many students attending here?" Gon then asks, seeing that Gohan is the one who has more experience in attending Public School.

"This is the place where a lot of students from different worlds gather, but even I was surprised how big it is." Gohan said. More students came into the Gym, picking and taking their spots on the benches. One student wearing a red cap sat two seats away from Gon and Killua. "There was even some weird animals we've seen at the entrance. Remember that bird?"

"The one with the red feathers on its head?" The Red-cap wearing teen raises his head, "Do you mean a Pidgeotto?"

At the youngest boys confused look, the red-cap wearer takes out a device from his backpack, types in something with an inkless pen, and showed an image of a Pidgeotto to Gon and Killua. "Yeah, that's the bird we saw." Gon confirmed along Killua.

Red looks back at the Pokédex, "So there's Pokémon even here." Red muse.

"What?" Killua asks.

"Pokémon," Red repeats, at the boys and even Gohan's and Haru's continuous confused stare, he elaborates, "They're creatures with groups of different powers." A boy with black hairs and goggles on his head sat next to Red when he heard the Trainer and became interested. Red shows a list on his device, the boy that just joined, Gohan, Haru, Gon and Killua leans in to see it.

"See, these are all the kinds of Pokémon I came across. There's Fire types. Water types. Poison types. And more." Red reveals. "They're also called Pocket Monsters, I got six Pokémon with me in my pocket right now."

"Hey, just cause we're kids doesn't mean we believe easily," Killua states just as Gon was amazed. "What? No I..." Red takes out a miniature red and white ball, "Here, I'll show you." The group looking over Red were surprised to see him press a small button and the miniature ball grew to the size of his palm, it extended when Red threw the ball in the air and it opens, light shots out and struck the ground unlike lightning, it took form and the creature was revealed.

Purple fur with a feline body, large fox-like ears, a tail that splits the end into two, and a red gem on the forehead in between the blue eyes. Those on the sidelines watched and were surprised at the arrival of the Mild nature psychic type Pokémon.

"Cool!" Gon gets up and approaches the Espeon, Killua joining him. "How did this came from something so small?" The white-haired asked.

"Well..." Red thought it over and came up with the best he can describe, "...Science?"

A few of them gave a look hearing that even he isn't sure, Gon was still focused on the Espeon when the Pokémon started snuggling up to him. "Hey, that looks almost like an Espeon!" A new voice captures their attention, the boys turn to see a girl with choppy black short twin-tails coming to them, followed by a green haired guy carrying three swords in his belt. The girl stopped, "Wait. That is an Espeon! I've never seen one in real life!"

The girl name Mato Kuroi realized the attention she had brought upon herself, being excitable yet awkward when it comes to meeting new people, she straightens herself awkwardly. "Hey, kid." Mato looks back as the green-haired swordsman, Zoro passes her, "Thanks for leading me here." When the announcement was made he walked around only to seemingly be going in circles much to his annoyance, and that's when he came across Mato, Mato was a little intimidated by him but she still offered to help him out.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Mato waves at him. Zoro nodded and he goes to a seat of his choosing. "Um…" She began, looking back at the boy with the Espeon, "Is he yours?"

Gon shook his head, "He's that guy's friend," Gon points to Red. "Your Espeon is really cute!" Mato comments.

"Thanks. You can pet her if you like."

"Really?!" At Red nodding, Mato carefully steps closer and crouched down, she gently touched the soft fur and at the Pokemon's lack of disturbance or mindness, she pets the Espeon. "So soft~!"

"Right?" Gon agrees. Mato looks to Red, "Does he have a name?"

"I don't usually name the Pokemons I catch, but I called that one Vee."(1)

"So do you catch little guys like Vee all the time?" Gohan questions.

"I go for Pokémon I haven't met before. The Professor name Oak wanted me to catch as many Pokémons as I can and by doing so send information to the Pokédex."

"That sounds like a Hunter," Gon said. Killua nodding in agreement.

"Well, I'm called a Trainer, there's other occupations when it comes to Pokémon too." Red explains.

"What other Pokémons do you have with you?" The boy in goggles, Cooro asked. Red shows a list in the current Pokémon he has now in his Pokédex. "This is my team, and here is my main partner, Charizard."

"Whoa! Is that a dragon?!" Haru exclaims, the group gathers to look at the the image and they too were surprised to see an orange dragon with a long neck, teal undersides of his wings and a flame at the end of its tail.

"It's technically a fire type Pokémon. Not a dragon-type." Though when his Charizard gets to its Mega-Evolution, it can become a dragon type. "We're close buddies. Charizard has been by my side since I started my journey to complete the Pokédex."

"Have you come across a lot that can fly?" Cooro asks. Red had only nodded before something else dawned on him. "I don't think I got any of you guy's names."

"Ah geez, you're right!" Gohan said, "Let's start now then. My name's Gohan, I hope that we can be good classmates!"

"I'm Gon!" Gon then introduced his friend, "And this is my best friend Killua!"

"Hey! Did you have to put in best?" Killua looks away, humbled and embarrassed. Gon only smiled at his reaction.

"My name's Mato Kuroi." Mato looks to Cooro, "What's your name?" Seeing as he spoke to this group along as she has, they might as well be considered a part of this group.

"I'm Cooro! Hi!" The group returns their own greeting.

"How many have you caught so far?" Mato asked.

"One-Hundred and Fifty."

The group sounded out their awe. "But I'm still missing one more." Red taps into his device and shows a picture of a pink feline hovering above the ground, with small cat ears and blue eyes, and a long tail thickening at the end. All info about it were only showing question marks, knowing nothing about this Pokémon. "It's called a Mew. I've been searching for him a while now. Professor Oak suggested that it may be beyond my world now, so I'm hoping to find out more about it here."

"Then, I hope you'll find him one day," Mato began, "You'll definitely come across him!" Gon said. "So long as you're taking good care of the creatures you catch, I'm wishing you luck too." Gohan said. "Same here!" Haru said. "Yeah!" Cooro agrees.

Hearing the encouragement, Red felt more determined than ever to find the rare Pokémon, "Thanks!"

They heard the deep sound of the bell, indicating for class to start now, and the doors to the Gym slams open, causing those who were standing to sit down immediately. With a look that shows he definitely doesn't want to be here, a man with black hair blazing upwards, a blue sleeveless shirt thus showing his muscles and how strong he looks to be, blue pants, a whistle attached as a necklace around him, and a clipboard in hand.

"H-He looks kind of scary," Mato confesses. Gohan whispers to her, "That's Vegeta, my dad knows him." Gon whispers to the Saiyan, "Is he a friend of your dad?" Gohan looked trouble, trying to figure out what the best is to respond with that given question, "Well, kind of, he's more of a rival, Vegeta likes to pick fights with my dad whenever he can. He's not _that_ bad, I mean if you give him time-"

Vegeta clears his voice and Gohan was silenced by that, ending any further talk between the three. Vegeta had to snort at the thought of him wearing the whistle, as if he needed this to get these weaklings attentions. Well, perhaps not all of them were obviously weak, the one carrying three swords looks formidable for example, but passing that thought for now, he looks down at the clipboard that holds the attendance sheet and he muttered very low, nobody could hear him what he's saying.

"A teacher, he comes back and drops that on me, I should have beaten him down the moment I had the chance. I wouldn't even be hear if not for Trunks." He then addresses the students before him. "Alright, listen up. I am the Prince of All Saiyans Vegeta, but from this moment on you may address me as Coach Vegeta." Eyebrows were raised by some at his said title, "We will begin with attendance, just say here when you hear your name, or don't, I don't care. But I will mark you absent if I don't hear you."

Mato and Red flinched at his unfriendly attitude. Gohan sweat drops at Vegeta being Vegeta. Gon and Killua looked at each other, neither knowing what the coach's deal is. Cooro blinked curiously. Haru was confused by the attitude and refuses to be backed down by it, shown in his body motion. Zoro simply stared at the coach as if daring to challenge him. A girl with bright red hair in a long braid also flinched at the attitude. A girl with a ribbon tied around her neck didn't really pay much attention and kept playing with her own feet. A girl with black spiky hair, another with long black hair, and another with blonde hair in a bun eyes narrowed.

The taking of attendance begins.

"Akai, Red." The Red-cap wearing Pokémon Trainer raised his hand, "Here." a Pokémon Trainer who aims to catch all there is from his world, from common, to rare, and including legendary.

"Crow, Cooro." The boy with black hair and wearing goggles raises his hand, "Here!" He picked the word Crow as his last name because that is what +Anima he is. +Anima are people who at a young age would gain animal powers due to traumatic experience, however, Cooro was born with his powers. From his world, it is a place where +Anima mainly live along with the humans.

"Flame, Shana." The long black hair girl raises her hand, "Here." She chose the word for her last name because of herself being a Flame Haze. From her world, there are monsters who consume the "power of existence" of humans. The power of a human that is leftover becomes a Torch, a shell of their former self, destined to disappear without a trace - physical or mental - when their remaining power burns away. Flame Haze are independent humans who fight against these humans. After crossing paths with Yuji Sakai however, an unusual torch, she and Yuji have been through many adventures.

"Freesc, Gon." The green tipped haired boy raises his hand, "Here!" After taking the Hunter Exams back in his world, Gon alongside Killua have become Hunters, a first step in order to hunt for his Father as a challenge, to see what it was being a Hunter so great that his own father would leave his son behind. He has experienced adventures along with Killua, whom he hopes to have his father greet someday.

"Glory, Haru." The silver-haired swordsman raises his hand. "Here!" Haru is the second Rave Master, a person who took up the title after the previous Rave Master over fifty years ago - it may have been more - attempted to defeat the Dark Bring whose influence corrupted the hearts of those living in Haru's world, the results ended up one-tenth of the world destroyed, along with the loss of the Rave's power. Haru, as the second Rave Master, went on the journey along with his friends - with a 'dog' name Plue, as an adventure of Romance, Honor, Courage, Fate, and Friendship.

"Hozu, Mumei." The girl with a ribbon around her neck and dark brown hair raises her hand, "Here!" A girl who came from a world of survival, a world where the Kabane - walking corpse - prowl and infect others. Humanity at that world defend themselves by building trains and stations, and fighters are groomed to go against these monsters, Mumei isn't just one of the soldiers, she is a Kabaneri - a being who is both Human and Kabane. She also picked the last name because it sounded right to her.

"Kirkland, Saber." The blonde girl raises her hand, "Here." With a name that is a cover-up for first and last - ironically her last name is a cover-up for the one she has borrowed the name from. Saber or rather her true name Arturia is a knight that was reincarnated to this world, having two Masters from each summoning before settling in her third. No one would guess that she is actually a famous King who wielded the famous sword Excalibur. For her two summoning, the purpose was for her to fight in the Holy Grail War, a war between seven Magi and seven Servants who were heroes in legends, for the ability to have a wish powered by the Holy Grail be granted.

"Kuro-"

The windows to the gym were pushed open, and a man with spiky black hair garbing in orange _flew_ in. While almost all sounded out their surprised and others in amazement, one shouted out "Dad!" Gohan smiled at the sight of his father. Vegeta however bears a different reaction. "Where the hell have you been Kakarot?!"

Goku landed next to Vegeta, "Sorry. I went to visit some people and I lost track of time, also..." He scratches his head and smiled, "I kind of got lost." Zoro absently nodded, this whole school is a damn maze, although he is still taken by the fact that he flew in, wingless even.

"That's your dad?" Gon looks to Gohan, "How did he fly like that?!" The group looks to the son of Goku for answers. "I'll tell you guys about it later." Gohan promises.

"So what did I miss?" Goku asked.

"Half of the attendance, here," He hands over the clipboard, "You can do the rest of it. Start from Kuroi." Goku accepted the clipboard, "Alright then! Hey everyone! Name's Goku, but you can call me Coach Goku if you want!" At the small return greeting - many were still amazed after all, with Gohan the only one to wave back at the Coach - Goku looks over the attendance and began reading from where Vegeta left off.

"Kuroi, Mato!" The girl with choppy black twin-tails raises her hand, "H-Here!" She is an average girl, however, she is connected to a strong other self from another dimension name Black Rock Shooter. Black is a being who feels whatever pain Mato is feeling and takes on the cause of it and fight it literally. Anything emotional to Mato is physical to Black Rock Shooter.

"Matsubara, Kaoru!" The spiky black hair girl raises her hand, "Here." A tomboyish girl, Kaoru is actually a hero in a team called the Powerpuff Girls Z with a total of three members. They fight strange bad guys, save the day, and hope to reach back to school in time or they'll get a detention. However, being in Hall Maria has its perks, like she and her team members were told that if there was a crisis happening in their town, they can freely go without an excuse why - so long as they bring back a confirmed more from the Professor just in case they really left to save the day.

"Roronoa, Zoro!" The green-haired three sword carrier raises his hand, "Here." An ex-pirate hunter, with a scar over one eye he recently gained, Zoro goes out to sea at his mainly ocean world as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, and with a dream to be the best swordsman there is, he also carries to ambition to help his Captain become the next Pirate King. Even if the captain can be an idiot at times.

"Shidou, Hikaru!" The bright red hair girl in a single long braid raises her hand, "Here!" A Magic Knight that was tasked to save a parallel world, Cephiro. As the Knight of fire, she alongside two other girls, went through adventures to save Cephiro and it's princess with magic, swords, and giant robots.

"Son, Gohan! Hey there!" Goku waves at his eldest son in which Gohan returns it with his own, "Hi! Oh and here!" An intellectual person than a guy who loves fighting like his father, Gohan had transferred here from his old school along with a few people he knows from there. Even his little brother Goten and Trunks are here. As a Saiyan who fights to protect people like his dad, Gohan still has to make time for his education like how his mother Chi Chi always encourages.

"Zoldyck, Killua!" The white haired boy raised his hand, "Here." A boy who was trained at a young age to be an assassin like his entire family, he grew tired of killing and so left his home, he only took the Hunter Exam because it sounded fun, but it was there that he met Gon. Becoming friends with him led Killua further from his assassin life, and now goes on adventures alongside his friend, assisting him to find his father.

"Alright! That's everyone!" Goku states, he pauses, then looks to Vegeta, "So what do we do after this?"

"The hell if I know." Vegeta admits and could care less, "I suppose we can have them run laps or something."

"How much? Five-hundred?" A couple of students gasp at the amount of running. Vegeta responds, "They probably would give out by the second lap." Nearly everyone let out an offended gasp.

"So, two-hundred?"

"Th-that's so many..." Mato expresses. Goku heard her and reduce the numbers again.

"Oh. How about Four-hundred?" Well maybe reduce...

"You're going up not down!" Killua points out, is this coach a simpleton?

After a brief discussion between Goku and Vegeta, they came to a conclusion. "Okay!" Starts Goku, "How about you guys run fifty laps?"

"If you don't make it by that much," Vegeta came next, "We'll have you clean the locker rooms."

Mato was an athletic girl but she wasn't sure she could make fifty laps. Red was feeling the same though he will still give his best. Gon and Killua discussed on having a race again. Gohan knew he could do this easily. Zoro is willing to go through with this, he's lift weights breaking a few Earths records, he can run as good. Hikaru doesn't believe she ran that much before but nonetheless will give it her all. Mumei is looking forward to this as a game to her. Haru is going to give his best as well. Cooro sees that it be easier if he used his wings. Saber and Shana were neutral to the count of laps, accepting the toll for failure to reach expectations and simply nodded. And Kaoru is looking forward to running, accepting the challenge.

"Alright," Vegeta said, "Go ahead and change to your gym outfits." He points to the boys and girls locker rooms, each separated by five feet. "If you didn't bring any there are some spare ones in locker rooms."

"We'll meet outside!" Goku instructed, "See you there!" Everyone on the benches got up and head for the rooms of their gender.

* * *

In the girls locker rooms.

"Hey! Was that really an Espeon that guy in the red cap showed?" Hikaru approaches Mato, the blue eyed girl was surprised by the approach but she regained herself and nodded, "Yeah. It really was."

"Cool! I've never seen it in real life before!" Hikaru states. "Hey, it's a Pokémon right?" Kauro asked, at Mato's nod, she continues, "It's been a while since I've played that game. I'm more of a sports girl but the kids at my school wouldn't stop talking about it, I played it once and I wasn't that bored, if I was ever bored I go back to it."

"It is pretty fun," Mato said, feeling more comfortable around the new people, "But I've never thought I would see an Espeon."

"Is that what that purple cat is called?" Mumei began removing her shirt overcoat, "An Esp-ee-on?"

"It's from the game called Pokémon." Mato explains.

"Ooh, a game?" Mumei became interested, "How do you play?"

"It's an adventure kind of video game," Hikaru began, "You just start with choosing your gender and then you get thrown in a world of Pokémon, they're creatures of different types like Fire, Water, erm..." She stopped when she saw the frown forming on Mumei's face as if Hikaru was speaking in a foreign language. "Eh? What's a video game?"

Hikaru and Mato were shock to hear that, it was absolutely foreign to them that someone hasn't heard of a video game. They're not gamers per say but even the name Pokémon is quiet popular across many worlds.

Kaoru looked at Mumei as if she was a strange girl, "Eh? What planet are you from?"

"I think they called it 'Kabane Planet'," Mumei said. Mato's eyes shone, it's a first for her to come across someone who is actually from another world, to her knowing at least.

"And they don't have video games where you're from?" Kaoru asks.

"She must be from a still developing world." The girls turn their heads to Saber who spoke, the blonde turned her head and met Mumei's eyes, "How far as your technology progressed?"

Mumei answers, "We have trains that go from station to station. We're in the Industrial age," she removes her shirt and picks out her workout clothes, careful to not have her ribbon slip off, "It's slow though, with all the Kabanes."

"Kabane?" Mato questions. "Walking corpses." The girls turn their head to Shana, "They're undead creatures cause by some curse - so I've heard - or infection that takes over the host of a dead body, spread usually from the bite of a Kabane." She explains with no sound of remorse or even pity, only accepting it as facts simply as calling Torches 'things', though Yuji is growing out of that mindset.

Mato and Hikaru were horrified by the fact, Kaoru was more shock before she turned to frown, "They're everywhere in my world," Mumei said, "There's people who fight them, like me." She fiddled with her shoes, seemingly not noticing the shocked looks from the three girls, "Is that like the game you mentioned?"

"W-What?" Mato said. "A game," Mumei repeats, "Is playing this game you mentioned like fighting Kabanes? Would kids from my world like it?"

At the mention of children living in a world of walking corpses, Mato and Hikaru were saddened. Kaoru grimaced, wondering if there's something she and the girls in her team could do and should ask the Professor whenever the chance is presentable. Mato and Hikaru looked at one another, it was strange that they didn't question how, but with just one look at the other they understood, their eyes hardened with determination and looks back at the awaiting Mumei.

"It's not really like that." Mato began, "I can bring my DS and show you the recent games."

"And I can bring in my Gameboy and show you from the beginning of Pokémon," Hikaru added. "So...so maybe we should hang out after school!" At Mato's suggestion, to which Hikaru nodded acceptingly and approvingly, the girls raised their clenched fist to their shoulder and emphasize their next words, "You're definitely going to have fun!" Because a soldier deserves a break at a survival-driven world, even if her time here would not last long, the girls would like to show Mumei nearly all there is about their world. They were prompted to have Mumei experience other things besides fighting, Mato herself would of liked Black Rock Shooter to have fun in this dimmension.

Mumei blinked curiously at their determined features before shrugging, "Ok." She smiled.

* * *

"Why do you carry three swords?" Gon asked Zoro as they proceeded to change. "Is it in case the other breaks?" Killua assumes. Zoro sighs at getting questions like these nearly all the time, "No, I carry three swords because that's my technique. I use all three swords."

"At the same time?" Haru said, "But where does the third sword go...?"

Gohan may have an idea where it would go. Cooro meanwhile talked with Red, "Red, can I see what other Pokémon you have with you now?"

Hearing Cooro's asking to Red, Gon joined in, "I want to see too!"

"I'm pretty curious also," Gohan said. "Hey can you check something for me?" Haru asked, "I want to see if a friend of mine name Plue is actually a Pokémon."

Red smiled at them, "Sure!"

* * *

The students were outside at the track field, the track was like any at other schools only slightly bigger, however, this track is not the only thing that is out here. A couple of trees were in a distance, the track was fully connected but near the trees an added dirt road splits apart and leads pass the trees, meaning more obstacles were actually hidden from everyone but Goku and Vegeta's knowledge.

But that's for another time.

Everyone was at the starting line with Goku standing beside them, Vegeta had left to turn in the attendance himself. Many were stretching and prepping themselves before the running begins. "Is everybody ready?" At everyone's nod, Goku held up his whistle, "Alright then, on my whistle, start running." Then something came to the Saiyan, "Oh yeah. And you can't use your powers."

Cooro was surprised at the sudden rule. Gohan as well wasn't expecting that rule but he made no complaints, flying is out of the question then. Kaoru wasn't bugged by the rule, she could definitely live without having to wear a skirt in front of everyone if she transforms. Mumei knows she doesn't need to remove her ribbon to set her Kabaneri power free just to run, besides, she gets tired easily and requires sleep or blood. Many knew not to exert themselves in the beginning and take their time, like Saber who knew that being active requires spent of Prana from her Master, and she wishes to bring less burden to him. Shana accepts the rule, and so does Zoro, Hikaru, Haru, Gon and Killua. Mato and Red grew curious though, wondering who has powers.

Everyone got into position, Goku held up the whistle, and after one last confirmation that everyone was indeed ready, he blew his whistle, and the students started jogging. Halfway across to the other side of the track field, in what place everyone is in, Saber and Shana were first, Zoro, Mumei and Kaoru were in second, Hikaru, Haru, Gohan, and Mato were third, Gon and Killua were in fourth, and Cooro with Red in fifth. It was at this time that Gon and Killua decided to speak to Gohan and picked up their pace. "Hey Gohan, how did your dad fly like that?"

"Have you guys ever heard of Ki?" At the boys shaking their heads for No, Gohan starts with that, "Ki, or sometimes it's called Chi, is something my Dad knows. They're life energy used in martial arts and made up of components: Genki, Yuki, and Shoki. The user can manipulate Ki and by doing so, can use it outside their body, like flight. Other than my dad, I know it too, and we know other people who knows them."

The students behind were able to catch up to Gohan, Gon and Killua when their conversation interest them, Mato sounded out her awe, "That's so amazing!" Red agrees with her. "So you can actually fly without wings?" Cooro asked. Gohan nodded.

"That sounded almost like..." Gon looks to Killua and the assassin nodded, "Yeah, like Nen."

"Nen?" Mato looks at the two younger boys. Gon explained, "A man named Wing taught us about Nen from our world. Nen is almost like how you explained Ki."

"Nen also has components," Killua added, "Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu. They unlock the user's aura, and depending the nature of the person, people can use any type of Nen. It's is something Hunters from our world have to learn as a final step to become Professional Hunters. It's not known in the public though."

"Oh, then, is it okay to tell us this?" Mato asked.

"It's probably fine, we are in a school full of weird powers." Killua pointed out, and there wasn't any argument there.

"Though if Nen is anything like Ki, there would be Hunters who could fly easily." Killua said.

"Maybe that's what's different about them?" Gon suggested.

"That all sounds really cool!" Hikaru joins the conversation then came in Haru, "Can anyone learn Ki or Nen?" Haru asked.

"Any living being can," Gohan said, Gon and Killua explained that it was the same thing for Nen.

"It would be so cool to fly..." Mato daydreams the possibility to fly.

"Well, I don't need to learn Ki to do that." Cooro states, and before anyone could respond, black wings sprout from his back, a few feathers scattered. Those near him let out an amazed sound as Cooro flies ahead of them, surprising Zoro, Kaoru, Mumei, Saber and Shana. "B-Black..." Mato was reminded of the story about the bird and his colorful wings until it gained too much color and in the end, his wings turned black.

A whistle broke out everyone's surprised stare of Cooro's show of ability, "Hey come on! I said no powers!"

"Ah! But I twisted my ankle!" Cooro lies with no trouble.

Goku blinks and studies the ankle even from afar, "Looks fine to me. You're doing great but lose the wings!"

Cooro mumbled in complaint but landed back to the ground and his wings went back into his back. His classmates pass him and he got into an even pace in order to be beside Gon, Killua, Gohan, Mato, and Red. Though a few like Kaoru, Mumei and Haru purposely hanged back for the coming discussion of Cooro's power.

"You have wings?!" Gon and Mato shared the same reaction as those around them. "Amazing!" Mumei expresses.

Cooro smiled, "Yep. I'm a Crow +Anima."

"Crow +Anima?" Haru asked.

"+Anima are people with animal-like abilities." Cooro explains, "The world I'm from has a lot of them. I even have friends who are +Anima," He started counting off his travelling friends, "Husky is a fish, Senri is a bear, and Nana is a bat!"

"So cool!" Haru and Hikaru expresses. The people near them agreed, they would never have guessed that +Anima would face discrimination in their world, so it was an uplifting feeling that Cooro is accepted just like that, even if he isn't at all bothered by the discrimination, it was nice to think that his friends would fit in well becuae there were other people who have unique abilities or of another species. He's quite happy that he and his friends came here.

"How did you get a power of an animal?" Kaoru then asked.

"Most people got them when they were young, but I had these wings since I was born.

"Wow. Guess you really don't need to know Ki if you want to fly then." Gohan laughed.

"Yeah, but I do want to know more about Nen," he looks to Gon and Killua, "Can you guys tell me more?"

"I want to know more about Ki!" Hikaru said. "Nen? Ki?" Mumei tilted her head, she was farther away when the discussion between Nen and Ki was made so she didn't hear.

"Remember when Coach Goku flew in?" Mato said, "Ki is this life energy that if you manipulate it, you could fly. Um, is that right?" Gohan confirmed with a smile.

"Really?!" Mumei asked excitedly.

"Are you guys interested in trying it out?" Gohan asked. "Ah, well not really," Hikaru admits, "I'm just really curious is all."

"I've got to tell Eli about this," Haru notes.

"Yeah! I want to mention this to my friends too!" Cooro said. "I like to hear more about it too," Mato expresses. "Me too!" Red joins in.

"I sure like to hear some of it too." Kaoru said. "Tell me more about both Ki and Nen!" Mumei raises her hand.

Gohan, Gon, and Killua looked at each other before nodding. "Sure, but maybe another time," Gohan said.

"We're getting kind of far behind," Killua points ahead and everyone looks. It was true, Saber, Shana, and Zoro were really ahead of them.

"We better catch up," Haru suggested, but before some of them would pick up the pace. Kaoru suggested, "Hey, you guys want to have a race? It'll make running the laps more interesting."

"Me and Killua were planning to do that," Gon said.

"A race…" Mato and Red thought it over. "That sounds like fun," Mumei said, "I want to try too!" Hikaru said.

"I'm in." Haru said, he looks to Gohan, "How about you, Gohan?" The Half-Saiyan thought it over before giving his answer, "Sure. Sounds fun."

"Can I join?" Cooro asked, Killua then stated, "You know, the kind of race we're talking about is the one where wings aren't involved."

"I won't use my wings, promise!" At Cooro's words, Gon nodded, "Okay, so when should we start?"

"How about when we reached the starting line?" Gohan suggested, everyone agreed with him.

The son of Goku hummed, it seems in this race they decided to have will mean that he will have to try a little more than how he is now. Everyone's pace was the same even as they grew closer to the line, they plan to start once they pass it. Saber, Shana, and Zoro run pass it

When Gohan steps right on top of the line, he picked up his pace, and quickly catching up with Zoro, Shana and Saber. The students behind were very surprised.

"H-He's suddenly so fast!" Mato said. Kaoru scowled at the sudden lead Gohan is becoming, and being a girl who takes on challenges, she picked up her pace and ran after the Half-Saiyan. Hikaru gasped before she too picked up her pace. Mumei frowned slightly, but still held a small smile, she too started running a little faster. Haru hadn't expected such an increase of people going ahead, and him hanging behind, he didn't want this to last any longer so then he too changed from jogging to running.

Zoro was quite surprised to see Gohan be beside him but he didn't think too much of it, until he noticed a couple of students running and slowly catching up to pass him. While he questioned as to why they would run now instead of saving some energy, he frowned at the thought of being behind, so he too picked up his pace a little. With Saber and Shana, it caught their attention that more students were gaining as to catch up with Gohan, who was gradually coming close to them.

Shana was the most athletic student from her previous school, she was top class actually, so to think that others would have the upper hand, she isn't one to take a couple of places behind first so easily even if she and Saber were at an even lead. When Mumei had pass Zoro before Kaoru, Shana locked eyes with Saber, and as if an understanding were exchanged between them, their eyes hardened and they too began to run more seriously, it was not out of seeing a potential ally, rather they were aware of this unannounced race and refuse to lose to the other. Saber was a serious sort of person who takes anything as such since that's how a King should be, though she wasn't notify that there would be a race, for her pride she would not like to be behind a couple of students.

And so the race between the students began. Gon, Killua, Cooro, Mato, and Red were the only ones who hadn't really try to overrun and pass the students in front of them - though Red is about to do so. Gon and Killua shortly talked with each other and then the two moved closer to those near them. "Hey, we have an idea," Gon got his classmates to look at him. The Hunter spoke his and Killua's suggestion, and the students near them nodded, agreeing to comply with what they suggested.

Those up ahead, it was growing in terms of not wanting to be the one behind the rest, a heated race not only due to the sweats breaking from their brows and foreheads, and Gohan is still in the lead, he looked back to see that the students were coming closer to him, having the Half-Saiyan to pick it up just a little more.

Kaoru grunted at the lack of closing the distance between herself and Gohan, it didn't even appear to her that she was even getting closer by an inch. Combining her frustration with her refusal to remain this way, she had enough. It didn't matter that she will be wearing a skirt in front of others, she has to get in front of this Half-Saiyan who obviously is using his Chi or something to be in the lead like this.

"Gohan, you better get ready to be in second!" Kaoru pulls out a round object with a letter P on it, " **Powered Buttercup**!" Engulfed in a green light and surprising the students with her sudden transformation, Kaoru's gym clothes changed from a simple green shirt and black shorts to a green short vest with a P on the right front, a green skirt with black trims, and green shoes. She jumped and green blast bursts from her feet like the end of an active missile and she flew pass everyone, catching Gohan by shock and gained the lead.

"Oh no you don't!" The Saiyan side of Gohan triggered, his feet were off the ground and he flew after Kaoru, passing the rest with ease. "Oh come on!" Zoro shouted, he knew the importance of saving one's energy but to be easily outclassed just by running, even though it wasn't swordsmanship. "Screw it!" He went all out, reaching to the other two in an almost instant students behind were shock that a human being could make such speed.

The loud sound of the whistle gained the three leading student's attention. "Penalty!" Goku points to Gohan and Kaoru, "You two. Go behind everyone else and stay there for thirty seconds!"

"What?!" Kaoru angrily shouts. "But daaad!" Gohan tried to reason but Goku shook his head. Kaoru returns to her gym outfits and she with Gohan slowed down until they were behind everyone, at this, Zoro slowed down considerably but remained in the lead.

"They got in first place with no problem," Red was in awe at their speed. Mato watches as Kaoru and Gohan going behind them, "I don't think I can ever beat them once the thirty seconds are over."

"It'll be alright!" The girl looks over to Gon, "There's a way we can win this. Just remember what me and Killua said." Mato still looked uncertain, until Gon added, "We just have to wait for the right moment." She noted the expression on Gon and noticed Red's as well. She saw Cooro who just a moment ago was as amazed as the rest of them but his eyes shows trust in what Gon and Killua suggested, feeling the aura of determination from them, Mato too felt belief and she shared their look.

Returning with leading members, Haru was booking it to get beside Mumei, but Mumei was doing well to remain on third place beside Hikaru who was determined to go a little faster. Shana and Saber were neck and neck in second place. Zoro was still in third, but his classmates were slowly gaining on him. It was then that the thirty seconds has ended, Gohan and Kaoru hurried back into the lead, passing by the small group of Gon, Killua, Mato, Red, and Cooro with only Gohan giving them a wave, Kaoru was so focused to get into first.

Soon the two returned to the lead, but it took them by surprise to see that they were neck and neck with the rest of the lead, and it was to their attention that the finish line was just dozens of feet away. They attempted to increase their speed - with the exception of Gohan who had plenty of stamina but decides to only increase his speed up just a little bit - and they were closing in to the finish line, many were huffing and puffing, despite giving their all, it seems they're not going any faster than they would like.

Just a couple a feet more.

Suddenly, five younglings zipped pass them, taking each of them by surprise. And before anyone knew. Gon and Killua came in first, Mato and Red second, and Cooro third. Followed by Gohan fourth, Saber, Shana, Zoro, Kaoru and Mumei fifth, finally Hikaru and Haru sixth.

When everyone made it pass the line, they all stopped to take a breather. "We did it!" Red cheered in between breath. "We really did!" Mato and Cooro cheered along side him. "Shoot, we tied again." Killua mumbled. "We can try again another time," Gon promises.

Hikaru drops to the ground, startling everyone, the bright red-haired girl turned until she was on her back, "That...was...so fun..." Mumei walked to her and laid down beside, "Yeah...but I'm so tired..." Seeing the two girls lying down, everyone else choice to sat down for a few minutes to rest. "Great job beating us by the last minute," Haru expresses.

"You took us by surprise," Zoro said to Mato, the girl simply smiled at him in friendliness.

"I think I know how," Gohan began, "I mean, even though I wasn't giving it my all, it took me by surprise that you guys managed to build enough energy to spent."

"That's right!" Everyone looked up to Goku, joining everyone and sitting down in front of them, "All of you gave your best effort. But because some of you decide to spent your energy too early, you end up having not much to boost yourself." The students moved so to face their coach, "These guys though," Goku points to the leading racers, "They saved their stamina, and then at the right moment, pushed themselves to first place." Being an expert in fighting, and being one who enjoys the fight, Goku wouldn't go all out in the beginning, though it's mostly because he wishes to see his enemies at their peak before he would fight seriously.

Saber nodded at the obvious tactic, it seems she may had let her spirit get the best of her than her head. Shana said nothing, but agreed with the sense of it, even though she doesn't openly congratulate the winners of this apparent race, she is not disdain.

"It was all Gon and Killua's idea," Mato explains. "Not entirely, Gon brought it up," Killua said. "Everyone did amazing though, especially you guys,," Gon looks to Gohan, Kaoru, and Zoro, "You guys were really fast!"

"And the way you transformed, that was cool Kaoru!" Mato's mention of it had Kaoru blush at the fact that everyone saw her wearing a skirt, but nonetheless smiled boastfully at some of the girls impressed gaze minus Shana and Saber. "Everyone was amazing!" Hikaru spoke up. The students proceeded to congratulate the winners, Saber's and Shana's were more distant but nonetheless were being good sports - for Shana it was hard to tell.

"You know," Goku began, "You guys only did two laps." He counted his fingers, "We still got forty-eight more to go." At the realization, everyone started getting back up, satisfied with their break, "I'll even join you guys this time! So let's keep going!"

"Yes Coach Goku!" Some of the younger students cheered, the rest nodded at him, they all head back for the starting line, Goku following behind them. In his thoughts, 'Being a teacher isn't so bad, it's kind of fun really. And I get to see a lot of strong people too.' Goku then began to play a song with his whistle as they all prep to continue their run, he's actually quite glad to come back from the dead earlier than expected. Albeit he was force to, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

 **Whew! Got this chapter done! From now on I'm keeping these babies somewhere safe. The cat in the machine is a reference to the anime Pani Poni Dash. Anyway, thank you all for reading!**

 **(1) Vee is the name the Red in the manga version called Pokémon Adventures.**

 **And now the list of characters you have met:**

 **Gon and Killua - Hunter X Hunter**

 **Bolt Crank - Eat-Man**

 **Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta - Dragon Ball Z**

 **Haru Glory - Rave Master**

 **Red - Pokemon Origins**

 **Cooro - +Anima**

 **Mato Kuroi - Black Rock Shooter**

 **Zoro - One Piece**

 **Mumei - Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress**

 **Hikaru Shidou - Magic Knight of Rayearth**

 **Kaoru Matsubara - PPGZ**

 **Saber/Arturia - Fate/ Zero and Fate/Stay Night**

 **Shana - Shakugan no Shana**

 **Cheers to a hundred reviews, I wish to read more kind and honest ones please!**


	4. Session 3: Reading Class

**This chapter has been recently edited.**

 **I will now be answering questions:**

 **(I totally missed this question, sorry) Is this like NamcoxCapcom & ProjectxZone,can I ask? From: noOneEntersdoor.**

 **Answer: It is a multi crossover centering around Anime and Manga but I also put in anything popular in Japan. Actions will surely take place especially between our favorite shounen characters but this is a more slice of life in a high school setting story, and that's going to be the main priority for the beginning of this fanfic.**

 **Question: Why I remove Mikasa Ackerman or Huang Bu-Ling? From: tendaysromeo**

 **Answer: I wanted that chapter to be different so I put two different characters, plus, I was gonna transfer these two students anyway. We'll come across Bu-Ling again and for Mikasa - she got the chance to get her schedule changed and it was done immediately when Mikasa gave them the glare. So now she'll be closer to the classes where Eren is!**

 **And now info about the school, here is a basic placement as a map in which Wing is which and the Body being the one place you enter the school of AniManga for Hall Maria. (Note: I forgot I written down four halls in the second chapter, so might as well include this then.)**

 **Map**

 **Hall leading to Cafeteria...|||...Hall Leading to Library**

 **Mecha Wing...|||||||||||...|||||||||||...Mana Wing**

 **Slayer Wing...|||||||...Body...|||||||...Hunter Wing**

 **Astro Wing...|||||||||||...||||||||||...Dragon Wing**

 **Entrance**

 **Not sure if this is too simplicity, but this is basically how everything is when Naruto and Tsuna first came through. Only bigger, and a lot of students. Anyway.**

 **The Astro Wing consists of English and other studies of different languages, it was named Astro for a more outer space themed and how language of different tongues are universal.**

 **The Dragon Wing consists of a Gym and other physical activities, it is also a place that holds clubs such as Sports, Dancing, Kendo, Martial Arts, and even a more relaxing activity like the practice of Meditation.**

 **The Slayer Wing consists of historical teachings and this includes histories of other worlds. It provides records of universal accomplishments, how it came to be in communicating between other worlds, and war accounts.**

 **The Hunter Wing consists of teaching the subject of Government, Criminal Justice, and the teachings of the laws in the universe as well as the penalty of breaking these laws. It is also a place to learn about the many different species across the universe.**

 **The Mecha Wing teaches Math, Physics, and Science. It provides knowledge of Medicine practice as well. There is also teachings of Mechanics, Building, and Accounting. It also provides computer classes.**

 **The Mana Wing teaches Reading, Poetry, Theatre, Music, Art and is also the Wing that will mainly gain students with Magical Abilities. So it is also a place to be taught about magic but any interest about Magic and its specifics will have to attend the Library.**

 **Though Teachers who are at certain Wings are the ones who teaches the specific subject that is within the Wing, there are teachers who are known as the Jack-of-all-trades meaning that they provide classes teaching all subjects.**

* * *

 **Attendance Arc**

 **Session #3: Reading Class**

 ** _Hall Maria; Mana Wing_**

The moment the bell rang, Sakura Kinomoto, a little magical girl, ran to the hallway where her class is designated, however, the amount of people passing her was startling, and with one student bumping to her side, she stumbled until she felt a wall. "Hoe...so many students, almost all big kids." Being a student who came from elementary school, it was a bit much for the girl to walk alongside kids older than her from two to five to ten years or more.

Sakura looks at the crowd before her, students going down the hallway like a fast flowing river. She will have to run as fast as she could to reach their speed but with her short legs, she'll be tired out so soon. Sakura thought up a solution, remembering the letter she received after accepting to be a student here, "Since it said everyone can show what they can do as long as they're in this place, I can use one of the Clow Cards!"

Clow Cards are magical cards, created by a man name Clow Reed, summoning living beings specialising certain elements like Wind, Rain, Wood, etc.

Sakura takes off her backpack and puts it in front of her, "Kero-chan?" At her call, a small being pops out from the opening of the bag, a yellow lion cub with large round ears and little wings on his back.

"What's up, Sakura?" The guardian of the Clow Cards, Kerberos asked.

"I need to use the Fly card to go above the students."

Kero nodded, he goes back in the bag and takes out a card with a picture of a winged Bird beast, "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Sakura takes it.

She pulls out a key size item from her pocket skirt, "O Key of Clow, Power of magic, Power of light, Surrender the wand, Let the force ignite. RELEASE!"

The key chain transforms into a pink staff, a Bird shape head with wings where the ears would be. She holds up the selected card, "Fly Card!" She threw the card and brought down her staff, it's beak making contact with the card, and the wings on it's ears grew. Sitting on her staff like how a Witch uses her broom, the large wings flapping and bringing her up to great heights.

"Okay! To Reading class!" She flies over the heads of the students, she caught the attention of the students below her, inspiring them to use their abilities as well like those who can fly or levitate. Like this certain girl, she watches Sakura fly over the staff, amazed to see someone also use magic. This girl, with cherry red hair tied into buns, is a Witch Apprentice, named Doremi.

"Hey! I should use Magic too!" But a thought came to Doremi, "But Majo Rika said that if anyone finds out I'm a Witch, I'll become a blob like her." But if nobody sees her transform, they would only see her as another Witch and not recognize her as the girl name Doremi.

She looks around, and discovers the Girl restroom, hurrying inside, she enters a stall and takes out a round device with colorful buttons circulating. See taps the button in the center with a musical note on it, and a song plays. Light danced out of the device and from it, a pink dress and a pink witch hat forms. Doremi only has until the song ends to quickly wear the outfit or it will disappear.

"Pretty Witchy Doremi-chi!" Doremi recites once she accomplish in putting the Apprentice Witch outfit. With the device on the front of her blouse, she plays another song, light sprouts out and a broom forms from it. She was out back into the hallways, and flew sitting on her broom. "Alright! To Music Class!"

Another girl witness as more and more people were using their abilities, inspiring her as well. "It's not an emergency but…." She takes out a device with the letter P on it, "Not wanting to be late to class would count as one. Hyper Blossom!"

The girl, Momoko Akatsutsumi, envelops in pink light, and her attire changes from her uniform to a short pink vest with the P on the left side, the vest over a pink shirt, a pink skirt with black trims, and pink shoes. She jumped and remained in the air, flying across the hallway and leaving a trail of pink light.

"Wow…" Sakura was amazed at how many people are flying to class now, either by wings or riding on something. Her amazement was cut short when a traffic is now built above the students. "Excuse me!" Momoko zipped pass Sakura, startled, the little girl lost control. "HOEEEEEEEEEE!"

Momoko stopped at Sakura's cry, "Ah!" She flies back towards the girl, catching her quickly before she would fall off, and steadying her. "Sakura!" Kero pops out from her bag, "What happened?"

"Are you okay?" Once Momoko sees the wings flapping, she lets go of Sakura, "Mhm, thank you," Sakura nodded. Momoko sheepishly rubs the back of her neck, "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. I was just a little surprised, but I'm fine now. Thanks for helping me."

"Again, sorry. I was in such a rush to get to class." The older girl explained.

"Yeah, so was I. It was getting so crowded down there that I might not be able to make it to my Reading Class."

Momoko blinked, "Reading? In what room?"

"Um, Class B-374?"

"That's where I'm going!" Momoko takes Sakura's hand, smiling as if she found a way to make it up to Sakura, "I can lead you there. Come on!"

"B-But-" Sakura yelps when Momoko drags her through the air, her Fly ability trying to proper itself to catch up.

"Hey! We can fly on our own!" Kero said.

"What was that?" Momoko looks back. With Sakura blocking Kero, Momoko couldn't see him.

"Ah, A friend of mine, um, I can fly on my own now!"

"Oh, well okay," Momoko let's go. Sakura manages to right her position and rode on her broom easily as Momoko leads her through the crowded people in the air, it was the least the pink wearing heroine could do for the girl riding on a staff with wings for being such a ditz and having her almost fall. "My name's Momoko Akatsutsumi. What's your name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto." The Cardcaptor introduces herself. "So, you're going to the same class as me?"

"Yeah!" Momoko answers, "It should be right around-oh! I see it!" Up head, there was a small sign hanging beside an open classroom door. "We're here." They see a space in front of the door they can land with the promise of not being pushed along with the going students. On the ground, the wings vanished and Sakura's staff shrinks. Momoko's outfits changed into her uniform and Sakura couldn't help but be amazed by the change. Was this girl magical too?

"Well, hopefully we can be good classmates!" Momoko smiles at Sakura. The girl returns the smile with her own, "Me too, and thanks for leading me here."

"No problem!" Momoko walks into class, followed by Sakura as Kero pops up. "Already made a new friend, Sakura?"

"I sure hope so, she seems nice."

"Eh, she seems more like a ditz to me," Sakura frowns at Kero's choice of description. She looks around the classroom, just as expected, there were desks with chairs, lots of books cases against the walls with a lot of books and surprisingly Mangas as well. There were windows to see the outside and the view of the other Wing - she thinks it's called Hunter Wing - and the grasses and flowers in between.

Student were already inside the classroom, there were definitely kids older than Sakura and the Cardcaptor felt intimidated. A few people were talking to each other, two pairs really, this guy and a really pretty girl were talking to each other - they seem to really know each other well. And this guy talking to...a guy in full-body armor? Sakura couldn't help but stare at the student until he looked her way and she ducked her head, picking a seat in front of a girl with long blonde hair.

"How do you managed to manipulate matters? There was some electricity I saw, call me out if I'm wrong but did it involve the electricity within the human body?" Armin Arlert question.

"Well, you are wrong," Alphonse had some humor in his tone but half of it were dull, Armin's theory is proven wrong with Alphonse lack of a body - not that Armin knew that, "The sparks are just a reaction when deconstructing the matter. How it works is by studying to understand the science behind it, and you need to create an Alchemy circle for it to work."

"That's incredible!" Armin eyes shone, "It seems almost impossible but you just showed it to me, I've never seen anything like it." and considering what Eren can do, this really is incredible, just think of the possibility if they use this Alchemy back in his world.

"Oh, well geez, thanks I guess..." Alphonse rubs his helmet head out of bashfulness, but he can not feel it even though this armor is his body. Being without his real body, Alphonse lacks any of the human senses. He truly misses the feel, smell, and taste like everyone else. When Alphonse first met Armin, he had only just sit down when the other boy noticed him and sat next to him, Armin tried not to stare, but Alphonse can tell he was really curious about his armor, which Armin later asked after some small talk.

Alphonse found the blonde to be rather nice, and he seemed to really try to be polite to not jump into the question about his armor until it felt appropriate. They began with a simple greeting and then to a complaint about the crowded halls despite the halls themselves to be so wide. Armin commented how little he felt when running alongside the other students, Alphonse chuckled, and Armin looked at him questionably. The Armored Alchemist explained that he knows someone who wouldn't like the word "little", at his continuous stare, Alphonse explains his older brother's temper about his height. Armin exchanges that info with a friend of his being a tempered guy too, only not with his height, he just tends to get into fights a lot.

They talked about the brother and friend some more, chuckling at some moments they remembered about them, and eventually they felt okay with each other. They then talked about themselves, Armin started with him being from another world and Alphonse responded the same, interesting the blonde in asking more info about his home.

When Armin finally asked about the armor, Alphonse had to give a believable explanation - his skin was too sensitive against the sun and in his home world, this is the solution the doctors came up - since even though this is Hall Maria where anybody can reveal who they are, Alphonse isn't at all comfortable in doing just that. Besides, he's sure even for someone who has unique abilities, they would be disturbed about the truth of the armored Alchemist. It also has him question what makes Armin qualified for Hall Maria. He looks like any normal guy, thus it solidify Alphonse reluctance discussing about himself.

His armor that is, Alphonse doesn't mind talking about anything else about himself, like his ability for example, after demonstrating it on the desk, Armin gaped and began questioning, pulling out a notebook and writing down Alphonse's explanation of Alchemy. The Armored Alchemist was surprised, but he began, happy to see the interest Armin has in what he and his brother are passionate about - even though it was the work of Alchemy that took his body away, Alphonse still loves the art.

"So you are able to deconstruct anything so long it has the same value, and reconstruct it in another form?" At Alphonse confirmation, Armin's eyes widen, "Just think the endless possibility. Buildings would be fixed less than a few hours or minutes. So many projects possible in just under a day."

Alphonse lowered his head, "It's not something anybody can just do." Armin looks at the Armored Alchemist in surprised. "It's a difficult art to master, and it's not something to be taken lightly. While I do believe anyone is capable to do Alchemy, not everyone in my world knows it because of the high risk. It might be why this ability is not as well known beyond our home until it's approved by the authorities across the other worlds. We know that if done wrong, attempting Alchemy can kill you."

Armin gulped at the info. "I-I see..." He can understand that, something risky as death is off-putting. Yet, Armin is still so very curious to know more about this art. Not so he can learn it himself, he just wishes to understand it more. "Can you tell me more about Alchemy? I'm not interested in trying it out but I just want to understand it better."

Alphonse doesn't respond right away, but he soon nodded, he would smile if he could, "Sure."

Sakura talked with Kero, "They're all older than me. It's making me feel all "Guaaaaah"." Sakura made a face. "My best advice to give ya is to make a friend here, you won't feel so "guah" if you know someone here."

Sakura thought it over, "I guess. Momoko is nice enough," but there were seats already taken near Momoko. A girl in cherry color twin tails is in front of her - sleeping. Sitting next to her a guy with blonde hair. And behind her a girl with long purple hair who actually started talking to her, it looks like they're getting along great.

Sakura looks at all the students that were in the classroom, a guy with blue hair and with twin tails - that's a bit odd, she's never seen a guy in twin tails before, a girl with hot pink hair and bows on each side of her head sitting in the far back, and she noticed the girl with long blonde hair sitting behind her, her nose hidden behind a book and her pink-red irises of her eyes scanning each word. Until they met Sakura's, the younger girl once again was embarrassed in getting caught staring, "Um, hi." Sakura smiled in greeting.

The girl blinked, she looks back to a guy with Brown hair and yellow irises. The guy only nodded slightly and the girl looks back at Sakura, "Hello."

"What book are you reading?" The Cardcaptor asked.

"Grimm Tales." The girl answered. "What's it about?"

The blonde girl straightens her back after realising she was hunching over while reading the book, "It's short stories about popular fairy tales."

"Oh, that sounds really interesting! What part are you reading now?"

"A Prince's eyes getting scratched by a lot of thorns."

"Hoe?"

The guy behind the blonde cringed, Train Heartnet knows the blonde name Eve to be a straightforward girl but describing that part isn't normally how one would make acquaintances. This is Eve's first time going to school, and with the only assurance of her feeling that she's doing okay with the Sweeper beside her in most of the classes she takes, and Sven working in this place, the two wants Eve to make a friend so she'll feel more accustomed attending here. And with how her life has been, she could use the normalcy of taking classes, even in a place like Hall Maria it kind of doubles the points because Eve would get to meet students who are like her.

"Th-That sounded scary," Sakura expresses.

Eve pauses, "...I do like the fairy tales that isn't written by the Grimm Brothers. It feels a little bit more magical," Eve loves all kinds of books, and while the Grimm Stories is what she prefers, it doesn't devalue other interpretation of the tales.

"Yeah, it does," Sakura agrees. "My name's Sakura Kinomoto. What's your name?"

"Eve." The blonde answers, "Do you...want to be friends?"

Sakura wasn't expecting such a straightforward asking, but she nodded, "Sure!"

Eve's eyes brighten and she looks back at Train, he grinned at her accomplishment "Nice work Princess." Eve smiles and talks with Sakura again.

Outside the classroom...

"Okay. You can do this! You might not have been a teacher at all but you can still teach the kids the meaning of Love and Peace! Right! Just introduce yourself with enthusiasm!" He takes a bite of his doughnut he held in a napkin.

A gunmen who lived a long life-span, Vash is known infamously in his world as Vash the Stampede, a supposed Humanoid Typhoon who causes disasters and leave nobody alive, not even women or children. Yet this man is far from the accuracy of that description. He is but a peace maker, and if he could, a love maker as well to any pretty women he comes across. Though being described as a good shooter isn't fabled, he isn't one to kill, as he is strict about not taking a single life, prompted by his mother-figure Rem.

Honestly though, Vash wonders why he was hired as a teacher, he hasn't really gone to school, and even though he's friendly he is a wanted man, but perhaps he can use the teachings from Rem and pass it on to these kids, even with the subject Reading. It was only a few months ago, but he remembers it all clearly when he was given what subject he was suppose to teach.

* * *

 _"After some thinking, it is decided that you are best at teaching the subject Reading." A woman explains. "So here are the books you are required to teach them."_

 _Stacks after stacks after stacks of twenty books each is dropped as Vash's jaw drops lower and lower, "This would include the famous books popular in Japan."_

 _"Does it look like I can read Japanese?!"(1) Vash points to himself, oddly enough though, they were communicating in Japanese. "And there's so many of them!"_

 _"I'm sure you'll make it work. Koro-sensei could help you." The woman smiled at him, and Vash was tempted to put on his charm when she added, "You make a great role-model, that alone checks off the list in what makes a good teacher."_

* * *

With that memory, Vash steeled his heart and relinquish any doubtful thoughts, gripping to his folder which should have all the students names of every block, he sees the door to his classroom, and the gunman opens it. "Good morning everyone!" Everyone inside went silent as the Humanoid Typhoon walks right in, nearly all were taken by his height, but his friendly disposition shows with his smile. "How's everyone's morning going?" He sets down his doughnut on his table to finish it later.

A few answered that it's been good, those who returned the friendliness with their own. "Good! Welcome to Reading Class," he clears his throat and introduces himself with a straight face, "I'm Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-" The student's eyes widen every small bit as he continues his supposed name "-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III."

Jaws were dropped.

"But you can just call me Vash."

Sighs escapes. And so does a snore. All eyes fell upon the cherry twin tailed girl, her head resting on her arms. Vash shook the girl's shoulders and she stirred, "Today there's gonna be light rain nya~..."

"Well, I'll be sure to get an umbrella then." Vash comments.

The girl, Ichigo Momomiya, opens her eyes, everyone was staring at her, her face brightens with realization and she quickly stood up. Sputtering an apology, "I'm sorry for falling asleep!"

"It's okay, let's keep our eyes open for the rest of the day though, huh?" Ichigo nodded and she sat back down. Vash looks over the folder of names for first block, "Okay then. I'll be starting on attendance. Just say here when I call your names." He begins the name calling."

"Akatsutsumi, Momoko?" The orange hair ponytail girl raises her hand, "Here!" A girl who prefers to be called as the team leader of her super powered trio called the Powerpuff Girls Z. Her alternative name; Hyper Blossom.

"Arlert, Armin?" The blonde boy with blue eyes raises his hand, "Here sir." A fighter in the Scouts Regimen for Wall Rose, a bright and curious boy, what he lacks strengths he makes it up for strategy, crucial against the enemies against humanity from his world, the Titans.

"Cura, Kurapika?" The blonde with eyes hidden behind black iris eye-contacts raised his hand, "Here." A Hunter who is also a bodyguard for a girl name Neon, he is more interested in his own goal however. He is a part of a Kurta Clan, groups of people with eyes that turns scarlet out of emotion, his clan was slaughtered by a group called the Phantom Troupe, and he is on a quest to hunt them down and avenge his people. That is put on the side currently, for he has to accompany and protect Neon as requested from her father and have her ability to tell the future be restored, with a school that's filled with knowledge across the universe, he will see to find whatever he can. He had chosen Cura as his last because while Kurta seems more appropriate, it is the same as an undercover detective with the chosen name meaning hidden-in-plain-sight, so Kurapika prefers to be more discreet.

"Elric, Alphonse?" The armored Alchemist raised his hand, "Here." His appearance - much to his displeasure - would make many assume to be older than he really is. Like his older shorter brother Edward, Alphonse is an Alchemist known to manipulate matter. A suit of armor as his body, and nothing but a small alchemic symbol within the armor, a walking soul, and with his brother, they search for the Philosopher Stone, for Ed to regain his arm and leg, for Alphonse to regain his body. This school is promised to have bountiful of knowledge, as soon as he and his brother gets the chance, they will head for the library and search for any info on the Philosopher Stone.

"Heartnet, Train?" The guy with brown hair and yellow eyes raises his hand, "Here." An ex-assassin and now Sweeper, he alongside Sven, Eve, and Rinslet hunt bounties, only before coming to this school, they had an adventure. Train once worked in an organization called Chronos until he met a girl named Saya who changed his perspectives. Once cold and had no problems with killing, now believes every life is precious and worth preserving. A real good shooter too, and even as a nickname of Black Cat, called as so because he would quote "I've come to bring some bad luck".

"HolyBell, Belldandy?" The beautiful light brown haired young woman raises her hand, "Here!" She is actually a Goddess, with the last name she chose because that is the Angel she is, the Goddess at first came to Keiichi's world to grant one wish only to grant a wish in which she is to stay by his side forever. While it certainly took her by surprise, Keiichi had spoken that wish out of thought and even so, he is a kind guy, and she grew very fond of him. Very fond of him.

"Kinomoto, Sakura?" The young Cardcaptor raises her hand, "Here!" A Cardcaptor is specially created by Clow Reed who created the Clow Cards, he had stored them in a book where Kerberos was to guard them, until he fell asleep, Sakura had found the Book of Clow Reed in her own basement and upon opening it, released over fifty Clow Cards, with such a large universe, the Clow Cards could be anywhere from Planet to Planet, and as the Next Cardcaptor, she must search for them.

"Kirishima, Touka?" A girl with blue hair with one eye covered by her bangs raises her hand, "Here." She is a ghoul, a fact that even in a place that's open to people of all kinds of bizarre actions, hers wouldn't exactly bizarre but she imagined it would be repulsing to others. A ghoul whose body rejects the food humans eat and it's only source to seize hunger is to eat human flesh, it was as normal to eating human as it was for a human to eat a burger or cake or anything else. Despite how sickening other humans find this, it wasn't as if she had any other choice, to clung to life that constantly rejects her. For a school that promises people who are titled as "Above Average", she's not going to believe it so quickly that she can be accepted besides with other ghouls.

"Momomiya, Ichigo?" The girl who had slept raises her hand, "Here!" An energetic and cheerful girl, she had only slept on her desk out of the habit of having a cat D.N.A., specifically the Iriomote Wildcat. With it, she became a heroine with instincts of the animal among other magical abilities. With her team, they save the day and fight off enemies out of this world - literally since they're really aliens with likings of humans only with pointy ears.

"Morisato, Keiichi?" A guy with black hair raises his hand, "Here." A normal guy, with a Goddess by his side, how he had met Belldandy was rather simple that changed his life, he was only trying to make a call when he dialed the wrong number, somehow contacting Belldandy and the Goddess literally appears through a mirror and reveals that she's here to grant one wish. He couldn't believe his luck, and he was a very unlucky guy so it was understandable, and right before the Goddess eyes he expresses all his qualities of not being the best guy there is, unlike handsome gents or bright students. But Belldandy tells otherwise, sensing the pure goodness within him, and in hearing her comments, when she asked again what wish he would like to be granted, he spilled out to have "A Goddess like you to be by my side forever". It just came out, he didn't really meant to have it granted, but it did. And no longer did Keiichi's life became normal yet sucky anymore. And he's come to grow very fond of the Goddess. Very fond of her.

"Nostrade, Neon?" The girl with purple hair raises her hand, "Here!" She came here with Kurapika as her bodyguard, a first timer in attending public school as for someone who use to have a Nen ability to write down extremely accurate fortunes, her father rather she be close to safety than out in the open and was homeschooled, until recently. She didn't know how, but her "ghost" was gone, and she could no longer write fortunes.

When a letter about being invited to this school came, she had no interest in it whatsoever, until her father begged her to go, for this school would have knowledge in how to regain her ability back. It took three days straight of not wanting to go before her father convinces her with gifts, admittedly, she wanted to have her powers back, so if this place can help, then it better not be boring. The fashion of this uniform is also not to her taste and hopes to shop as soon as she can.

"Nyu, Lucy?" Vash didn't hear a name, he looks up to see if any hand was raised and there was, done by the pink hair girl, "Oh there you are! You know I could barely hear you over there, mind saying here for me?"

The girl didn't respond, only lowering her hand. "Okay how about I repeat your name and you can try saying it." Even from here, Vash could feel depths of numb-feelings from the girl, and he felt determined to brighten her up someway, "Ready? Nyu, Lucy."

"...Here..." She finally said. Though her bangs mostly covers her eyes, her red eye peeks through.

"There we go!" Vash's smile strained at her cold attitude, and some of the students were feeling uncomfortable upon hearing her low and cold tone. Belldandy however is looking at Lucy with saddened eyes, sensing the color of deep blue of loneliness. Lucy truly has come off as someone not to be annoyed, yet behind this cold exterior lies experiences of tragedy after tragedy, done by unlawful people who treated her cruelly and unfairly, and done by her own deeds in which she is to forever bear. Lucy is a diclonius, a horned being with telekinetic abilities though if visible would seem more like arms able to reach 2 meters.

As the attendance goes, Keiichi saw Belldandy's expression and questions it. "What's wrong?"

"That girl...I can feel some bits of sadness radiating from her." Knowing how Belldandy is, Keiichi predicts she'll go and talk to that girl even if said girl is unnerving somehow. "Maybe you can have a chance to talk with her after class."

Belldandy nodded, a determined look on her face.

"Shouta, Nagisa?" A boy with light blue hair raises his hand, "Here." A calm boy, a student who didn't do well in his school before meeting Koro-sensei, and one of the students chosen to assassinate the wonderful yellow octopus-like teacher who plans to blow up the world if he and some of the other classmates he knows don't kill him before graduation. Koro-sensei is also in this school, in Hall Maria, no doubt teaching and also giving the students chances to kill him right now.

"Vollfied, Eve?" The blonde girl with pink eyes raises her hand, "Here." A last name she borrowed from Sven - a Sweeper and a father figure to her. And a girl who can shapeshift her limbs into weapons like blades, shields, and her favorite; hammer. She was a tool until Train and Sven rescued her, a genetically engineered bio-weapon, she, Train, and Sven work together as Sweepers, and it's been a nice life.

A life she didn't know she could have for she was secluded, and when the whole world of her home was opened to her, she wants to see more, and with the whole universe out there, she wants to know more. And she can, accepting the invite to attend here and with Sven's support if she wants to or not, she decides to take it. Surprisingly Train decided to go back to school too so to keep on eye on Eve at her growing nervousness, and for someone who's trained as an Assassin, he likes to see what it's like.

Vash checks off the final student's name, "That's everyone. Now then..."

Vash pauses when he and the other students hear an odd noise outside this classroom. "Wait, I know that sound..." He turns his head to the window and-

"ON GOD NO!"

Students got out of there seats when they see, right outside and approaching at high speed, a lady driving a yellow versa and a guitar on her back. "NO NO NO NO NO NO!" And to add in the shock, the woman had the vespa jump, and bust through the window into this class.

"HARUKO NO-" Vash was instantly mowed down by the vespa, destroying the desk as well. "Vash!" Haruko Haruhara greeted happily, familiar with the Humanoid Typhoon - though really, who here is the real bringer of disaster?

"Sensei!" Sakura calls out her teacher in worry, it looked to have really hurt.

"Hey Vash, I need your help." Haruko states simply, "I'm lost and I'm late for my class, where's B-411?"

Vash gets up, dirtied with tire marks top to bottom and grabbing his pained face, "You could've just called! Or use the DOOR!"

"I'm in a hurry, now come on and tell me."

Students watched, dumbfounded that a young woman busts through the window like a total maniac.

"Haruko you really got to stop running people over!" Funny enough this is how Vash and Haruko had met, in his home world actually.

"Ehhhhhhh?" Haruka casually swipes the doughnut from his desk. "That's my doughnut!" Vash tries to get it but he was too late.

Haruko drops the snack into her mouth and eats it in one gulp. "Anyway, you gonna tell me?"

Just then the door to this classroom opens, "Excuse me." The newcomer walks in and the students gasped. Nagisa's eyes widen. "I heard some noises in here-Oh..." The yellow octopus with a get up of someone who graduated examines what was before him. "Hello Haruhara-san. I see you managed to make it to school."

"Sup Kuri-kun." Haruka greeted back. Even though his name is actually Koro-sensei. "Are you alright Vash?" Koro-sensei looks at the damaged that's been done to the teacher of this class.

"I'm conscious this time..." Vash deadpanned, he noticed the look of his students, "Ah, everyone, this is Haruka HaruHara; Mana Wing's Music Teacher. And this is Koro-sensei. A jack-of-all-trader teacher." Koro-sensei saw Nagisa and his smiled widen to which Nagisa waved at him.

"Vaaaasssshhhh," Haruko complains, "You're holding the answer. Ah. What time is it now?" She looks at the clock, "UWA! It's that late?! Hurry up! Tell me!"

"Are you looking for your classroom?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Yeah, but I'm making Vash tell me." She smiles sweetly at the Humanoid Typhoon, "He's the one I thought up first~"

Normally Vash would gladly flirt with any pretty woman, Haruko is pretty, but she's no ordinary and sane woman, and she's a lot smarter than how she normally acts. "Nice try Haruko, but surprisingly you're the only woman I won't enjoy flirting with."

"Vash!" Koro-sensei scolded, they are in the presence of children and a teacher should leave a good example, not be revealed to be a womanizer. Realizing this, Vash faces his students with a brief show of panic, "Uh, well, I mean to say, I'm a very outgoing person."

Haruko chuckled mischievously. The students didn't respond. "Anyway, it should be near end of this Wing and then East to a corner."

"Thanks!" Haruko powers up her vespa and Vash along with the students freaked out. A flash of yellow zipped pass everyone's vision.

A moment of silence. Haruko's vespa falls apart and the woman let out a scream. "DAMMIT KURRY!"

Koro-sensei only smiled, "I know how reckless you can be Haruko, and I prefer to ensure no students of ours gets harmed because of it, especially if you planned to ride your vespa down the hall. Be more careful and I won't have to do this again."

"I swear, it'll be me who's gonna take you down!" Haruko pressed her forehead against his. "I look forward to your attempts then," the yellow octopus chuckled.

"Um, guys..." Vash catches their attention.

"Oh right. I'll be out of your hair in just a moment. I'm just here to pick up the attendance." Vash nodded and handed over the attendance sheet to Koro-sensei, with it's tentacles gripping to the form, he puts away in a folder he holds, filled with other attendance sheets, and then turns to Haruko. "If you want, I be happy to drop this off at the repair shop."

"I can carry them on my own. You'll just drop it off somewhere in China." Haruko accuses.

"Well I could, but we're professionals here. Let's both not get carried away then." He then nodded at the both of them, "Have a good day, HaruHara-san, Vash-san."

Vash smiles and waves him a see you later while Haruko looked away in a grunt, and the octopus left in an instance. He had left so fast, neary invisible to the eye and leaving behind a short gust of wind, it made almost all the students gasp, Nagisa however knows and is somewhat used to his teacher's ability.

Able to reach the speed at Mach 20, Koro-sensei is a being the government of their world and any other worlds wants dead for his power to destroy planets. A creature created on earth rather than a space alien, he is someone who Nagisa knows to be an incredible teacher, kind to his students, yet cocky in his own right. Nagisa had to wonder how the other teachers of this school must think of him. Respected he's sure of it, otherwise, it remains unknown to him.

Haruko grumpily gathers the parts of her Vespa's, waves bye to Vash, and then leaves the room running to her class.

The students were absolutely astounded.

Vash sighed, and looks at the broken desk, "I hope this doesn't come out of my paycheck," He was looking forward to buying more doughnuts.

An idea pops in his head. Vash meets his students again with a smile. "Okay everyone, we'll be starting lessons for this class tomorrow. So today, I want us to do something else." He points at the broken desk, "What do we think of when we see this?"

Some looked at each other in question while others were thoughtful, wondering where Vash is going with this.

"Chaos, Destruction, and no Love whatsoever. Well we're not gonna have even a little bit of that in this class." At the student's questioning look, he continues, "So what I want you guys to do is to follow my example. Raise your hand like this..."

Though some hesitated, they followed Vash's instruction. "Cross your fingers." They did just that. "Now repeat what I say...This world!"

"This world-"

"THIS WORLD!"

"Th-this world?!"

"IS MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE!"

"...huh?" Many were confused, all except Belldandy who happily did as Vash said so, "Is made of love and peace!"

"That's good Belldandy!" Vash comments, "Now everybody! Follow me!"

'Is he serious?' Touka, Kurapika, and Lucy thought. Though Sakura, Train, Eve, Neon, Ichigo, and Momoko were confused, they've grown to get the hang of it and chanted it easily and loudly. Nagisa, Armin, Alphonse and Keiichi were baffled by this, but at the confidence some were gaining, they soon joined in too, trying to be as spirited.

Eventually, Touka and Kurapika had to follow it once it's been established by Vash that doing this will count for their grade - who knows how that works - and followed the chant. Lucy was the last to ever even try, only putting up the peace sign when Vash came over and practically yelled the chant in her ears, she was tempted to knock him aside with her vectors but settled in just putting up the peace sign, until Vash walked away and she dropped it.

Vash actually knew this, there were some students here who were clearly reclusive in some ways, and he's quite determined to have them break out of their shells. In the name of Love and Peace, Vash the Stampede will hoped to be a decent teacher, maybe a really good teacher, just like how Rem was to him.

* * *

 **(1) A reference to the Trigun anime which Vash came across a Samurai and the samurai written something for him to read, and Vash claims he can't read the thing. It was funny to me.**

 **For those who read the previous fanfic, yeah Lucy didn't reveal her powers here, I decided that she would stand out too much and that I prefer for everyone to have equal introductions and standings, though she will do something like that in the near future. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave a kind and honest Review!**

 **Leave any Anime character suggestion you would like to appear in this fanfic, they'll appear in later chapters.**

 **And now, here's a list of the characters you have met so far:**

 **Sakura Kinomoto - Cardcaptor Sakura**

 **Doremi Harukaze - Ojamajo Doremi**

 **Eve and Train Heartnet - Black Cat**

 **Kurapika and Neon Nostrade - HunterxHunter**

 **Momoko Akatsutsumi - PPGZ**

 **Belldandy and Keiichi Morisato - Ah! My Goddess**

 **Ichigo Momomiya - Tokyo Mew Mew**

 **Lucy/Kaede - Elfen Lied**

 **Nagisa Shiota - Assassination Classroom**

 **Touka Kirishima - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Armin Arlert - Attack on Titan**

 **Alphonse Elric - FullMetal Alchemist**

 **Vash the Stampede - Trigun**

 **Haruko HaruHara - Fooly Cooly**

 **Koro-sensei - Assassination Classroom**


	5. Session 4: Music Class

**This chapter has been edited. :)**

 **Hello everyone! A while ago I lost the chapter for Gym but I'm happy to announce that it's back-up, I was clumsy and I accidently delete the whole thing. Also, this is for the reviewer papalando to read. At the re-submit of the chapter there is an updated answer to your question so you may go back to it to read it in the bolded summary of the chapter, but to save you some trouble, read this shorten version of it.**

 **A re-answering to papalando. I am surprise to hear that My Little Pony gained a manga, but even so I still see it as not under a category of Anime. I mean neither is Power Puff Girls but it became so and into Power Puff Girls Z. And Pokémon is under a Game Category that later got an Anime adaptation, but it's because of becoming an Anime that I put it in this story.**

 **However, because papalando really wants to see it, I'll have the My Little Pony come but not in this chapter, and it will be in an Omake section which may appear in the end of the chapter and it will be canon to this story, therefore they will not be official characters in this story, they'll just be coming for other reasons like Princess Celestia has to make contact with the Head Principal of this school and so she sent the main six.**

 **Now to answer the questions:**

 **Will there be villains not part of the school but villains who would break in and cause a ruckus like Frieza. How do big space villains like him fit in to this since he could destroy planets and was running around the galaxy? From Nothingness93**

 **Answer: I do plan to have events like that happening, though once they break in, they're going to regret it. Hall Maria is the Offense part of AniManga, if word gets around that they're facing threats like that, you can bet that both teachers and students will be involved, and there's people who are just so OverPowered like Koro-sensei for example and Goku and other people who are so determined and etc. Of course, the enemies fault would be to go in alone or in a small group, they would immediately become overwhelmed.**

 **As for how a big super villain like Frieza fit in to this universe, well it's mostly out of placement and luck. The planets that got into Frieza's way do get destroyed, it just so happens to be place far away from a lot of the other planets, the Governmetns of every world though were aware of this despite how far away Frieza is to their jurisdiction of the universe and were going to create a plan, but then came in Goku. And you can imagine how it goes from there following the series of DragonBall Z.**

 **Leave any more questions you guys would like to know in the reviews!**

 **P.S.:** **There will be shipping between characters canon or of different series even straying from canon, but nothing will be official until it feels right for me, until then I may be putting in some cutesy scenes between certain characters and be all like "These two could totally work it out" and such.**

* * *

 **Attendance Arc**

 **Session #4: Music Class**

Remaining in Mana Wing. A girl with golden brown hair curved at the ends walks towards her first class; Music. The girl name Lucia Nanami is actually a mermaid, but is currently in her human form. Should she ever revealed this to anyone, she'll turn into bubbles! Or so the legends say, well Lucia certainly isn't going to find out if it'll risk her own life - although she dreams that one day Kaito will figure her out, that she is the mermaid he fell in love long ago when they were only children.

She reads over her schedule again, although she still isn't quite confident if she's going the right way, lots of people were in the same hallway and it was a little difficult to move around and through, finally she caught sight of the classroom and hurries to it, happy that she only has three minutes until class officially starts. A few students were already inside the room.

Two students for example were sitting next to each other, a boy with short blue hair and a girl with short pink hair. A young girl with long and wavy purple hair sat next to the two kids. And a girl with a bolder color of pink hair sat at the first desk on the third row.

Lucia steps inside, taking in the classroom that has instruments from strings to drums set upon stands pressed against the wall, there instruments like the electric guitar and electric keyboard. A large window which reveals the nice garden outside; the Escaflower Garden(1).

She walks to the desk, deciding to sit next to the bold-pink hair girl, "Hi!" She greets cheerfully to the other girl.

"Oh, hey!" The girl name Beauty greets back. Lucia asked, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

"Thanks!" Lucia takes only a step, and she trips from Beauty's backpack, "AH!" Before she met the ground, someone behind reacted fast and caught her wrist. "Are you okay?!" A blonde girl with a pigtail on the side, Lucy Heartfilia asked concerning.

"Y-Yeah, thanks," Lucia was awfully embarrassed of her ditzy nature.

"I'm so sorry!" Beauty held up her backpack.

Lucia shook her head, "No, it's fine, in a way it was my fault." She turn her head to Lucy, "Thanks again."

"It's nothing," Lucy waves it off, "Just happy to see your okay."

"Still, thanks," Lucia honestly answers, "It's nice to meet friendly people even after moving here. My name's Lucia Nanami, what are your names?"

"My name's Lucy Heartfilia, and I just recently moved here too."

"I'm Beauty, it's getting kind of easy for me getting settled. I hope it's the same for you guys."

"Well," Lucy began, "I already miss my home in Fairy Tail, but me and my friends we'll visit soon enough. We're only here just for some training, which apparently requires for us to take exams." She sighs at the thought of Natsu having trouble, as good of a fighter he is, he's not the brightest, meaning he'll be having a very tough time getting through the first semester if it doesn't involve fighting - as far as she knows.

"I know the feeling," Lucia said, "But at least my friends came along, so hopefully I'll get through the semester until the break."

"I'm always travelling," Beauty explains, "So I guess that's why I'm not having tough time, but I think it's also because my friends are here too. I actually know someone who's working here." And all she can think of is pitying the people who has to deal with _them_.

"Well, here's to doing our best!" Lucy encourages.

"Right!" The other girls agree, and from then, they continue to talk and becoming more familiar with each other.

Just outside the door to this classroom, Doremi had transformed back into her regular girl form and is now heading for the Music class, although before she got in, she gave herself a pep-talk that despite the possibility of there being big kids, she'll hopefully meet a kid around her age. She enters the classroom, there are definitely kids that looks older than her, but to her relief there are three kids around her age. She went to the closest kids who were talking to each other.

With the two children, "You see that Guu? That's called a violin," Haru teaches Guu the name of every instrument, due to the fact that they lived in the jungle and who knows what Guu knows.

The girl with a disinterest face and soulless black eyes stares at the instrument, "Can I eat it?" Guu has always been a strange girl, with origins just as mysterious and alien as her and the world within her.

"No you can't Guu!" Haru sighs at the girl's usual behavior, "You _play_ it. I'm sure that when the teacher gets here, we'll pick whatever instrument and he or she will teach us how to play it."

"You're possessive." Haru blankly jokes.

"If you say it like that people are gonna think you're serious!" Haru scolds her.

"Hello!"

Haru and Guu turns over to see Doremi coming to them, "This is music class right?" The girl didn't read the sign when she comes in.

"Oh, yeah it is." Haru answers. Doremi then went to sit right next to them, "Great! My name's Doremi Harukaze!"

"I'm Haru, and this is-" Guu suddenly puts on her social face, which is having wide round eyes that shows her bright red irises and friendly smile, "Hi! I'm Guu! Let's get to know each other and be friends!" Haru was caught off-guard by her change of character while Doremi said hi to her back.

In the back of the classroom, a lone girl with short dark green hair wearing glasses sat at the back seat in the corner, she was a shy girl and wouldn't want to intrude in anyone's socializing with everyone. So she focus into a small book about knitting, until a little girl with purple wavy hair came by. "Everyone sure seems to be getting along."

Surprised, Retatsu's shoulders twitched before looking at the girl, "It's actually nice to see how open and helpful everyone is being to make them feel comfortable. I sure hope my friend Sakura is doing okay." The little girl said with a mellow tone, casually conversing with Retatsu, "How do you think your friends are doing?"

Retatsu stutters a response, "I-I think they'll be fine," she answers politely, "They're good people, I have a friend name Ichigo Momomiya who's very friendly," thinking about her friends and how they're not here with her made Retatsu feel lonely, but she told herself to hold on until third block, which is where she and her friends will have the same class.

"What about you?" The girl name Tomoyo said, "You seem like you're a friendly person too."

"Oh. I don't want to be a bother," Retatsu meekly answers.

"Then I sure hope you don't mind being bothered by them," Tomoyo glanced somewhere else and Retatsu follows her eyes, the green-haired girl quietly felt shaken at the eyes from the three girls upon her, but she then grew strong in wondering what they could want.

"I think they're interested in getting to know you," Tomoyo said, "Like I said, everyone here wants to make things easier for others, it's really interesting that they're in the same position also."

Retatsu curiously studies the girl who gave her a smile, "Don't you agree?"

"I...I suppose."

"It's fine that you would want to keep it to yourself, but I figure I should let you know in case there's anybody who wants to be your friend."

Retatsu is the girl who wishes to make friends, it's just that after having the friends she has, she didn't think she could get more. Why would she get more? Would she even deserve it?

"There's nothing to worry about," Tomoyo encourages, almost as if reading Retatsu's situation, "Our friends would want us to have the best time in all our classes." She then leaves, walking towards the group of the younger kids. At her departure, Lucy, Beauty, and Lucia surprised Retatsu by approaching her. They had noticed how alone she was and discussed together ways to approach her, seeing Tomoyo there but she had already left to talk with the other kids.

"Hi!" Lucy starts, "I'm Lucy!"

"My name's Beauty!"

"I'm Lucia!" Lucia noted the book Retatsu has, "Do you like to knit?"

"Er...yes?"

Lucy took a chair and sat next to her, "What do you like to knit?"

"Oh, well I do like to knit dolls."

"Do you also like to play music?" Lucia asked.

"Well, yes, I...play the Castanets."

"Castanets?" Beauty asked.

"Oh, I know!" Lucia said, "They're like two shells you click together, anyone who's good at using them can make great music."

"I've heard of them," Lucy said, getting word of it from her Music Celestial Key, "That's really interesting, do you think you can show us? Unless we're being too forward..."

Well these three are certainly being nicer than the first three 'friends' she made before meeting Ichigo, Retatsu shook her head, "No, I think I saw a pair of those somewhere around here." She smiles at them, "My name is Retatsu Midorikawa. It's nice to meet you."

As a moment of conversing are exchanged, the door slams open, a smoke ball rolls in and it activates.

"AH! What's going on?!" Haru and Beauty screamed.

A voice broke out from the smoke at the front of the classroom, "Laws of the assassin number 1, Conceal yourself in darkness. Still your breath and seek an opening to your target! Laws of the assassins number 2, know your target. Be able to guess his thoughts, his movements! Laws of the assassins number 3, defeat your target before he becomes aware of your existence!"

The smoke clears, a boy with spiky light blue hair stands before the confused students, alongside a taller girl with black hair tied into a single long ponytail, smiling politely at the other students, she bows, "Good afternoon. Please excuse Black Star, he tends to like making grand entrance."

Everyone simply blinked a couple of times.

"Oh my, I certainly hoped I'm in the right classroom. Yohohohoho~" The students turns their heads to the speaker who was clouded in smoke, "I can't see a thing to make sure of it." The smoke clears, "Oh, but then again," the first that's noticed are his empty sockets, "I don't have eyes. Yohohohoho!"

Haru, Doremi, Beauty, Lucy , and Lucia screamed while Black Star shouts, "The hell?! Is that a zombie?!" This initially freaked out the entering student name Brook, "A Zombie?! Where?!" He screams as he runs towards a random, which is where Haru's at. The boy screamed, falling out of his seat, and Brook quickly got behind the boy. "Quick! Someone get salt!"

Eventually, everyone calmed down at the sight of the frighten skeleton with an afro - though there were those who weren't as scared, these being as Guu and Tomoyo, people like Tsubaki and Retatsu were very startled, but not enough to outright scream for they're much more gentle souls.

"A-Are you afraid of us?" Beauty asked, still trying to comprehend that there is a living skeleton in this room. Brook is genuinely surprised, "Afraid? Why would I be? You all seem like very nice people. What I'm really afraid of is this zombie!...where is it exactly?"

"We were talking about you!" Haru stands back and points at the skeleton, "And how could a skeleton have an afro?!"

Brook took a short moment and then he laughed, "Yohohoho! I see now! You all thought that I was the zombie! Although I am quite dead."

"I never met a walking skeleton before," Tomoyo, being the braver of the bunch or is just generally a more mellow person, walks up to Brook and noted the violin case in hand, "Are you the music teacher?"

"Ah, no I am not young lady." Brook answers, "I am actually a student, although I may be old, I would like to take lessons from someone else. A fresh view for the ears. Oh, but I have no ears." Tomoyo was the only one who laughed at his Skull Joke. "My name is Brook, I would like to know all of the names of my classmates. Would you mind telling me?"

After feeling more comfortable in the presence of the actually friendly skeleton, one by one the student introduces themselves. With a boastful proclamation from Black Star about surpassing God, and then giving Haru his unasked for signature, which was not on paper.

"Why did you have to write it on my forehead?!" Haru said with a star of ink printed on his forehead.

"I am so very sorry." Tsubaki apologized for Black Star's actions. Haru would still be fuming, if he hadn't noticed how longingly Guu is looking at Brook's afro, gaining a panic thought that she may do something crazy like she did with the Village Elder.

"What instrument do you all play, or rather, wish to play?" Brook asked after the bell for class to start rings, the teacher was still not present so they decided to continue conversing with one and another.

"I'm interested in music, I'm hoping to try out all of them really," Beauty answers, still quite taken that she is having a normal conversation with something so abnormal, but then again she has dealt with crazier stuff with her own friends around, especially with Bobobo, and this is Hall Maria. She should have always expected something like this.

"I play the Castanets." Retatsu answers, once she has gain enough courage.

"The what?" Black star made a face until Tsubaki explains it to him, having heard of the instrument.

"What a wonderful piece of instrument, simple and yet open to any musical potential!" Brook's words made Retatsu blush.

"I like to sing." At Tomoyo's answer, many of the students became interested. Lucia would also answer that she sings too, but at her current form, she can't sing all that well.

"Really?" Doremi said, "I want to hear you sing something!"

"I can provide the music!" Brook offers, "Any suggestion? Then again, I may not be familiar with any requests considering we are all from different worlds."

"It's a simple song. How about I sing and you play whenever it sounds right?" At Tomoyo's suggestion, Brook opens his violin case, tunes his instruments, and everybody gets a chair and listens to a beautiful starter up on Brook's part. Then Tomoyo began singing.

 ** _"Yoru no sora ni matataku_**

 ** _Tooi kin no hoshi_**

 ** _Yuube yume de miageta_**

 ** _Kotori to onaji ino~"_**

Soon, Brook got the melody, and he plays along with Tomoyo's singing so well. Haru and Doremi watches in amazement. Beauty, Lucy, and a humming Lucia closed their eyes and listened to the peaceful melody. Tsubaki and Retatsu observed Tomoyo's singing with admiration. Black Star quickly fell asleep and Guu is still looking at Brook's hair.

At the end of the song, everyone clapped, which abruptly woke Blackstar, "Yohohoho! You have a wonderful voice Tomoyo! I would be honor to play for you again!"

"You play the violin so well, Brook," Tomoyo compliments back.

"Yeah, I'm honestly surprised you're not the teacher," Lucy said.

"Speaking of the teacher," Lucia began.

"Yeah, it's been pass five minutes," Beauty re-checks the clock, "I wonder what's taking so long?"

* * *

An eccentric musical teacher heads for her music class, barely trying to keep her hold to the pieces of her vespa together thanks to Korosensei , it certainly was for the best that he helps prevent unnecessary damage caused by her impulsive craziness, but this doesn't mean she'll have to like it.

She hears the constant rushing winds, knowing who exactly is causing it, when it appears to be an appropriate time, she threw her parted vespa in the air, grand her bass and swing when a flash of yellow came at her.

She felt nothing hit, and caught her vespa's parts quickly before grunting like a sore loser. "You'll have to do better than that HaruHara!" She hears the chuckle of the yellow octopus grow faint as he breaks into his speed again. Ah well, she'll have her chance against him after school, but she'll have to cut in line. "That Kurry octopus…" she lowly growled, "Without my vespa, I'll be even later." With the pile of vespa parts in front of her, "Time to kick it up!" She did just that.

With her sight blocked by the parts of her vespa, she harshly kicks into someone, surprised, she stumbled back and pushes her head through the open space of the parts she carries, "Hey! Watch it!"

The person she bumped into appears to be a student, she, or perhaps he, certainly looks young, a baggy white shirt that looks to be cut short, the AniManga female overcoat tied around the waist, the student also seems to be wearing black shorts which Haruko didn't know was a thing a student is allowed to wear.

Surprisingly, a small canine stood next to the fallen student, a corgi of the sort. The student remained immobilized, "Huh?" Haruko walked closer, looking over the student, "Are you alive?" She taps the student's arm with her foot, the woman's eyes widen when the student sprung up in a sitting position. The student, for some strange reason, leans forward and presses their head to the floor, rolling with the entire body before standing up by the third roll, it was then that Haruko noted the red haired to be barefooted.

The student turned abruptly, with rosy bright cheeks, and smiled widely, "Ed is great!" He or she said. With one hop, Ed gets very close to the raised both brow Haruko and observed the parts, "A vespa? Oooh. Ed loves to ride one! Why's it apart?"

The corgi barked.

"Ed agrees with Eins! It needs a little fix em up! Fixe em up!" She hops and dances around, Haruko pushes her away with her feet. "No argument there but I got nothing to put them together, at least enough for them to hold." She lost her grip with a couple of parts, and she grunts in frustration.

"Wrench. Wrench. Wrench!"

"A wrench, some bolts, and probably a cupholder too," Haruko knelt down to pick up the vespa parts, and then something is waved in front off her.

"You need a wrench? Ed has a wrench!" In Ed's hand is as she said.

Haruka doesn't question where the girl got the wrench from, nor did she question where she got the toolbox with the words PROPERTY TO WINRY ROCKBELL on it, she simply dropped everything, grabbed what Ed has, and sat down. "Alright! Let's see if I can..." She proceeds to put the vespa back together as best as she could around a minute. Meanwhile Ed continues spouting out things, dancing around.

"What a wonderful day! To go to school!" Ed sang, "What a wonderful day to find a box and give it to a pink hair lady."

"A good day to fix this," Haruko said, "A good day to hopefully get the warrants off my back. Kids these days, they don't appreciate the fine arts." She twists in a screw.

"Ed believes that vespa needs a paint job." Pointing out the dried yellow paint skin.

"Yeah? How about some upgrades too?"

A fantastic idea came, "A rocket blast! Fly high beyond the blue ocean in the sky and into space!"

"Where the wind takes you, where the stars shoots by. And with a machine gun, taking on anyone that stands in our way!"

"Ed thinks it'll make a great ship. The Bebop 2.O."

"Bebop 2.O?"

"Beboop beep. fooling and cooling!"

Haruko gasped, "A lovechild! With cupholders!"

"Ed would also like to see it have a name!"

"Elvis then. Badabada Bing bong! Hoo! Put in some Michael Jackson too. Huh, that'll make a good lesson sometimes in class." Haruko realized something and looks to Ed sitting idly by, "Say, shouldn't you get to class now?"

"Ed no knows where to go, Ed knows no way to go, to go to place of badabada Bing bong boo!"

"Huh? You mean go Fooly Cooly?"

"Bebop! Ride with the cowboys!"

"What subject?"

Ed hums some turns and sang some letters, being an eccentric Haruko understood Ed. "What are the odds," the bass player says, she connects the last part, "Done!"

Haruko sat on the seat of the now put together vespa, not completely fixed but it should hold long enough, and suddenly grabs Ed by the collar and placed her on the same seat. Ein barks at Haruko, sensing danger from the woman, but then Ed grabs him and the corgi suddenly realized that it was himself that may potentially be in danger.

Haruko starts the engine, "Get ready and hold on!" She puts on her goggles as Ed puts on hers, "If a stranger with pink hair puts you on her vespa, name it as your own." The student says.

"Nice advice. Taliho!" They drove off, but due to complications of the vespa, they zigzagged, and twirled, got up the walls and the ceilings, dropped but made a perfect landing, and continuously skids across the hall.

But before all of this happened, a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail anxiously searched through the halls. "Where did I put it, where did I put it?!" She saw the teacher and student, and strangely a dog too, but the girl has something else in mind, "Ah! Wait! Have you seen-"

That's when they took off, and an object was thrown in the air, the girl shrieks before jumping out of the way, avoiding getting hit by the wrench and toolbox, "My stuff!" Winry Rockbell happily gathers her things, "I'm never parting with you again!" She had been in panic looking for her things, being a passionate in repairing automail and she has a class in relations with what she does. "I better hurry to mechanics class now!"

* * *

Blackstar decided he has enough waiting, "Im gonna look for the teacher."

Tsubaki stands up to go with him, but says "Are you sure? She might be getting close now."

"It's fine!" He gets to the door, but faces his classmates, "I'll be back before you guys know-" The door breaks down and smushed him against the floor.

Nearly everyone was shock to silence when a grinning woman riding on a vespa came in, along with a smiling rosy cheek students of unknown gender, and a corgi in her arms. They stopped at the front of the class, and both persons removed their goggles. "Good morning everyone!" Haruko greets.

Ed waves at everyone, "Hiya, hello, gutentag!"

The vespa breaks apart once again, and they fell, their smile drops and all they expressed to this is a curious pout as if they don't know what happened, "Well," Haruko began, "At least we made it!"

Ed cheers and stands, twirling with Ein in her hands.

"So! Who's ready for attendance?" Haruko hops over the teacher's desk and dug her hand into the drawer when Lucy raises her hand, "Yeah?"

"Uh, excuse me miss. I was just wondering if you've noticed," she points to where the door use to be, "THAT YOU RAN OVER ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS?!"

"WHY WOULD YOU DRIVE A VESPA INSIDE THE SCHOOL THROUGH THE HALLS?!" Haru and Beauty joins in.

"Blackstar! Blackstar are you alright?!" Tsubaki held the unconscious ninja in her arms with a lot of worry.

Haruko took a moment, "Whoops."

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Shouted together Lucy, Beauty, and Haru.

"No. I would also like to add in Uh oh." Haruko then adds, "OH BUT WHAT AN UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENTAL EVENT! FATE IS TOO CRUEL! THIS IS GONNA GO IN MY RECORDS!" Dramatically, she puts a hand to her forehead and looks away the mess she has made.

"I-Is he alright?!" Lucia comes over to check the wounded Blackstar. "S-Should I use magic?" Doremi wonders, while also panicking.

"No wait!" Haruko halts everyone, "There may still be a chance." She hurries over to the fallen Blackstar, takes him from Tsubaki and stares at him. Ed watches the woman curiously, and the other students comes closer to see him.

Blackstar eyes are rolled back, he seems to have broken a few teeth, and has a bloody nose, and his breath is faint. After silently observing him, Haruko came to a conclusion.

"HE'S DEAD!"

Everyone, apart from two Children, screamed. "He's dead?! Oh no!" Brook flails around at the words of this horrible news.

"Aw crap crap crap, I am in so much trouble!" Haruko rolled around the floor with both hands to her ears, quickly muttering "I better get Vash to take the blame for me."

Everyone stops when Guu suddenly came into the picture, she grabs Blackstar's head, and proceeded mouth to mouth with one blow. All eyes simply lay upon the girl, and they saw Blackstar twitch, which then grew into flailing. Guu allowed Blackstar to breath the air and the ninja gasped.

"What the hell happened?!" He demanded. "Blackstar!" Tsubaki responds in happiness at her Meister's return concious.

"Oh I'm so relieved!" Brook says, "I really thought he was dead, it was a fright that rattled my bones." He chuckled at his skull joke before noticing Guu staring up at him, "Hello, may I help you?" He didn't know she was only looking at his afro.

"Are you okay?!" Beauty asked, Blackstar wiped his mouth and stands before giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Yeah! I'm alright! It'll take more than that to take me down!"

Haruko sighed, "Good." She grabs her bass, and without warning, hits Blackstar from the back of his head and sent him crashing to a couple of desk. "Then get back to your seat!"

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki quickly goes to his side.

"Now listen up!" Snapping everyone out of their stunned expression, Haruko announced, "I'm Haruko Haruhara, you're music teacher for the whole semester!" She raises her bass again, "Now let's get class started!"

Lucy and Beauty screams as they jumped out of the way, avoiding getting smackes down by the bass and instead the desks and chairs became its victim, breaking them to pieces.

"W-what're you doing?!" Haru questioned the sanity of Haruko.

"Giving you the first lesson of the day! Pay attention, or get crushed!" She makes another swing.

"This is the most abnormal musical lesson I have ever endured! One question Ms. Haruhara! May I see your panties?" Brook screams as he dodged the attack. Guu suddenly pounced on him, "Huh? N-No! What are you-don't rip my afro out! It'll never grow back with me as a skeleton!"

"Guu stop! AAAH!" Haru ducks and avoid Haruko's attack.

"Alien invasion! Alien invasion!" Ed repeatedly shouts while running around, "Prepare to put up defense!"

"Wait a second!" Beauty screams, "WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH MUSIC?!"

"U-um you know what I think have the wrong classroom after all, so I'll be going now okay bye!" Doremi tries to get out quickly, but Haruko blocks the only way out by tossing her own desk at the open doorway.

"Anyone in my classroom are officially mine!" Haruko maniacally grins, "No exceptions, no escape!" She aims her bass, and orange orbs of bullets fires through the hole. Instant destruction to every corner of the classroom and even to places that aren't corners.

"You're absolutely crazy!" Lucy fumbled trying to get her Celestial Keys, but had to focus on avoiding the attacks.

Retatsu and Tsubaki who's holding up the knocked out Blackstar ran together and away from the hailing storms of the bass bullets. Haru, Beauty, and Lucy helped each other survive. Brook is protecting his hair from Guu. Ed is just running around, nimble and quick, having no trouble with Haruko and a huge smile still. Doremi and Lucia held to each other for support and ran along with Ed.

Tomoyo hid under a desk, far from the rest, and Ein makes his way to join her, the girl pet the corgi before paying attention to the ruckus before her, "I wonder if Sakura has classes that are this exciting?"

Exciting because of the classmates she may have, or perhaps it's the teacher who brings the excitement. That would make much more sense, for it is a teacher's duty to make things interesting, though this may be a bit too eccentric. Then again, Tomoyo understood that this school is not like any other. "This will be one memorable semester."

* * *

 **Omake: How Eren and Yugi came across each other.**

It was really off-putting that Yugi had to say bye to his friends, he'll see them again Third Block and they'll hang out during lunch, but being on his own reminded his earlier years of being a shy kind of guy who wants to make friends, but spends most of his time playing games. Hopefully, he'll befriend all if not at least one of his classmates.

 _"You'll do well, Yugi,"_ Yami spoke to him, hearing his inner trouble, _"And don't forget, you're not alone."_

Yugi smiled, "Thanks Yami." He continues to walk down the narrow hall of the Astro Wing when he stopped, "Um...actually," he checks his schedule as students walk pass him, "Where is the class exactly?" The room numbers he passes weren't in order, making him wonder why that is. He looks up and at the first student he sees, he walks up to him. "Excuse me, can you help?"

Eren Jaeger stops and looks back, then he looks down to meet the person calling to him, "I'm wondering if I'm going the right way, is this classroom just up ahead?" Yugi showed him the schedule with the room number and the other boy nodded, "Yeah, that's actually where my class is."

"Really? Well, mind if I join you going there?"

Eren shrugs, "I'm fine with it." Yugi pocketed his schedule, "Thanks! I'm Yugi Mato, nice to meet you."

"Eren Jaeger," The other boy introduces himself, "Hey, what grade are you in? I mean, I'm surprised I'll be having a kid as my classmate."

 _"Blunt, isn't he?"_ Yugi laughed sheepishly at Yami's words, _"I'm sure he's just curious._ Actually, I'm fifteen."

"Wha-seriously?!" Eren became aware of himself and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, sorry."

"It's alright, I get that a lot." Yugi waves it off, "How about you?"

"The same age as you." Eren is absolutely baffled that someone could actually be this short. "Did you happen to move here?" Yugi asked next.

"Yeah, I came from another planet."

"Whoa seriously?!" Yugi was amazed, "What's it like over there?"

"Uh...not at all like here." There was no giant walls save for the forest of this entire city after all, and also no man-eating giants to constantly be worried about - or in Eren's case, rage-driven. "Oh, alright." Yugi heard the tone in Eren and he didn't want to push it, "So, uh, do you like games?"

"Yeah..."

"Card games?"

"Not really my thing." He's more of a prone-to-action kind of guy.

"...Oh..." The previous feeling was returning, _"Yugi, calm down, I know you would like to befriend someone already but it takes time, allow it to come naturally."_ Even though Yugi believes Yami's words, the nervousness still etches within him.

"...Are you okay?" Yugi flinched, he tried to smile reassuringly but it came off crooked, "Yeah! It's just...I'm still trying to get use to all of this. I always hanged out with my friends but now, it's like I'm starting all over again, and it's not easy."

Eren looked down, processing Yugi's explanation, and then responded, "It won't be that bad. Getting use to this place is a start, but take it from me, this is a chance to experience something new. Back home, a lot of us were use to living a life disconnected from the rest of the world, I felt caged. So being able to come here and hear about what the rest of the world - the rest of the _universe_ is like, I make every moment count." He grins at the shorter boy, "Also, you're ok, you'll make friends eventually, it's only the first day anyway, and from what I heard, almost everyone like us are new here."

At the revelation that Yugi is not the only new kid here, he felt at ease, and also encouraged by Eren's advice, he especially felt welcome when socializing with an also new student, "Well geez, well you put it like that, I feel a lot better now. Thanks Eren."

"No problem." A sudden thought came to him, "But in case there is someone you won't get along, I wouldn't worry too much about them," so advised the occasionally brash boy.

"I'll keep that in mind," Yugi promised, _"It seems you have made a friend on your first day."_ Yami congratulated. Yugi felt happy at the accomplishment, and then began wondering what his other classmates are like. He sure can't wait to meet them.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a kind and honest review! And also suggestions in what Anime Character should attend to this fic that I haven't known yet.**

 **(1) If you haven't figured out the reference, I'll mention it in the next chapter.**

 **Here are the characters you have met so far:**

 **Lucia Nanami - Mermaid Melody**

 **Beauty - Bobobo bo bo bobo**

 **Lucy Heartfilia - Fairy Tail**

 **Hare and Guu - Hare+Guu**

 **Retatsu - Tokyo Mew Mew**

 **Tomoyo - Cardcaptor Sakura**

 **Brook - One Piece**

 **Black Star and Tsubaki - Soul Eater**

 **Doremi - DoReMi**

 **Ed and Ein - Cowboy Bebop**

 **Haruko HaruHara - Fooly Cooly**

 **Winry Rockbell - Fullmetal Alchemist**


	6. Session 5: Shodo Class

**Quick note: I decided to adapt the two callings of those with powers and those without them, changing Average and Beyond Average, I feel it much more simpler to address these two types of groups as Normal and Abnormal. Also, you will find this chapter very different from the chapter in the Welcome to Funimation High due to differing perspectives and the removal of some characters. However, if I decided to add in characters, you will find them in another chapter with the excuse that they just moved to this class.**

 **For those who haven't realized the cameo name from the previous chapter; The Escaflower Garden is a play off name of an old Anime with the title The Vision of Escaflowne. I watched it recently and it's good, with giant robots but in a medieval setting parallel from the world of Earth, a romance that also includes action scenes. And actual consequences when you disrupt the makings of fate. A real Gem Classic, I recommend you all watch it if you haven't even heard of it. It's 26 episodes and a movie.**

 **Answering Questions:**

 **Music class was awesome! But I got a question, what would happen if one member of Hall Sina discovered the strange things at Hall Maria? - 89.9 Hoodz**

 **Answer: You're about to find out just right below! Go ahead and read or skip to to the last paragraph before the start of the chapter.**

 **Now, it's time to know more about the school setting:**

 **Hall Rose is the second largest of the three buildings, having students that possess unique abilities and others that lack it, an equal amount as oppose to Maria having the majority of Beyond Average students and Sina secretly having the minority. Hall Rose can be considered the Grand Line, separating Hall Maria with Hall Sina and is the closest, practically connected, to Sina.** **Here, students who are Beyond Average must hide their capabilities as well as stand-out features such as animal ears, tails, horns, etc.**

 **It consists of** **the same number of hallways as Hall Maria, and the names of each wings are of the following:**

 **Left North Wing; White Cross**

 **Left West Wing; Blue Star**

 **Left South Wing; Hetalia**

 **Right North Wing; Golden Crown**

 **Right East Wing; Thorns**

 **Right South Wing; Sunny Lion**

 **Two hallways however, that are above the previously given and opposite to each other, simply direct the students to the cafeteria and library just like it is read on Hall Maria's entrance map, however, these two hallways also leads to the second building of Hall Sina, and are read like this:**

 **Left Upper North Wing; Cafeteria. To Sina.**

 **Right Upper North Wing; Library. To Sina.**

 **Hall Rose is noted to have students of supernatural abilities; telling of the future or past, time travel, communication with ghosts, etc. As well the place for those of a royal and noble background may attend. Which explains the décor of old fashion and refine. There are two rules, each differing for the Average and Beyond Average.**

 **For the Average:**

 **Rule 1: Respect your teachers and students accordingly.**

 **Rule 2: Approach teacher for any odd activities seen.**

 **This is a well-reasoned list of rules that would provide no questions other than the second rule, but even that will be understandable for the students to figure the meaning of this rule, such as shady acts of delinquents and the like. This however is a tactical pursuit that any upon in case of activities that are supernatural, which may have relations to the Beyond Average's threat to expose, and so must be dealt with quickly by the teachers.**

 **Now the next two rules are for the Beyond Average, known only to them.**

 **Rule 1: Keep at a high-level caution for the protections of ones or anothers ability and cover noticeable features.**

 **Rule 2: Approach to any teacher for assistance when powers are being threatened to reveal. If revealed, find a teacher immediately. Do NOT act upon it alone or with others that is not a teacher.**

 **Failure to do either rules will lead to severe consequences. Any Average Students witness of any power will have their memories alter through the use of magic, mind manipulation ability or pressure points. The last suggestion may not be done, due to the user of this ability own decision.**

* * *

 **Attendance Arc**

 **Session# 5: Shodo** **Class**

 _ **Hall Rose - Hetalia Wing**_

Japan is a nation on planet earth, however, it is very unknown to a lot of people that there is actually a living embodiment representing this nation. There are many planets that are very earth-like and even adopt the name earth - only to keep the confusion to a minimum, they are named either Earth A-1, Earth B-10, and so on. Yet none of them as far as it is known had nations personified apart from one.

This very personified japanese nation is currently walking towards his classroom, following by his side, an indigo haired male, carrying an sword in his belt. The Japanese country sighed, "I admit, I did not believe that it could have worked out so well. Any problems will surely arrise, but it is amazing how smoothly everything is going so far."

"Are you by chance nervous to meet your students?" His bodyguard, Kojirou questioned.

The Nation shook his head. "I should have no trouble, unless I am assigned with students who are just as that. But I think I can still manage."

"I can tell. You're actually very eager, aren't you?" Kojirou quirks a smile, "Quite the Otaku dream."

Japan cleared his throat, embarrassed at the accuracy, "Perhaps. But even if some of them may be from prominent worlds, they are still students, while others..."

"Includes a student who may be more than trouble. Such as the Proud King of Heroes. Are you certain that you would not have either Elizaveta or I linger for the rest of the period?"

Japan does considered, but ultimately shook his head, "I know enough of his character, so I should be alright."

"Either way, I shall remain vigilante should you request of me through our link."

The Nation nodded in gratitude, "If that does not occur, then I will see you during Lunch Period."

"Until then, Honda-san."

The man and Nation part ways. Kojirou is one of the security guards of Hall Rose, his duty is to make sure the halls are clear of anything that should not be there such as lingering students or uninvited guests that may have come from Hall Maria or other sources that aims to bring harm, as such, Kojirou is obligated to carry a weapon out in the open. An Assassin Servant considered a Fake at his summoning of the Fifth Holy Grail War - previously under the command of a Caster Class Servant Medea. Currently the personal bodyguard and friend to Kiku Honda, the Personified Nation of Japan. A samurai-like figure, but as the swordsman himself will say, he is merely a man carrying an incredibly long katana.

Japan momentarily watches the swordsman leave before turning his attention to the door he had just stopped nearby. The room which held his students within. Now in truth, he was a little bit nervous, but many of the students that will attend under the subject he teaches are his citizens, he will have no trouble communicating with them unless they were to act spontaneously. His confidence is helped with the folders he had beforehand, listing the names and biography of students he'll be getting.

Not that he needs the summary of their lives, all he needs are they're names and he's good.

With a calm breath, he reaches out and turns the doorknob. The room was spacious, consisting of over twenty to near thirty seats. White walls and a glassy stone floor. A window stretching across from the other side. There were actually less students at a count but this is only the first day - more students will eventually show up as soon as they obtain a renewed schedule. The system of the school, despite the determination to have a stable start, suffers from flaws and dilemmas that brought difficulties even to the students themselves. Some were given the same subject twice, the classes in between were too far even with the transportation the school provided through Howl's Magic Door - which can only be used by Hall Maria students, and there are students who are more applicable to attend to Hall Maria but instead were sent to Hall Rose.

He had met with a student he was to have in this class, but the short reindeer with a bright red hat and walking on two legs was shaking with distress because even if he were to transform to his other form, he still wouldn't look human, and he was at a lost over what to do. Japan had convinced the reindeer name Chopper to come out of the janitor's closet and help guide him to the nearest office where he would be correctly transfer to the right building - if a talking reindeer were to be discovered within the place that is supposed to keep beings like Chopper a secret, it would be a more of a mess than the other existing complications.

At his entering, those who were talking among themselves silenced momentarily. Most eyes were on him, others had only taken a glimpse before taking their attention elsewhere - two students in particular return to the books they held. At appearances he can already tell who is who, what they do and where their origins lies, some he is quite pleased to see even though he has not met them personally, others he is rather...controllably tense, so to say.

He internally preps himself, and greets everyone inside in his stoic disposition, "Good morning," he bows, he ought to look casual in his simple attire, no one would ever guess him to be a body of land, "I am Kiku Honda. Welcome to Shodo Calligraphy where we will be learning the art of writing."

This he most prefers over the previous subject that was suggested - just because he's Asian does not make him automatically good at math.

"I will be calling out attendance. Please confirm if you are here." Japan reaches his desk and held up the clipboard, he then began calling out the names of everyone attending.

"Ackerman Levi."

Cleaning away the grime with a handkerchief, the student called to - with black strands though his forehead are free from it and a narrowed gaze - lets out a simple "Ah" of confirmation. A soldier, and titled Humanity's Strongest in his world of man eating Titans, a skillful slayer in the Survey Corps with a definitive dislike to filthy things, and so his comrades often finds him cleaning away the Titan's blood from his weapon or himself. Captain of his own team, and responsible in looking after Humanity's next weapon - the Titan Shifter Eren Jaeger.

"Daiki Aomine."

"Ah." Without even looking up, the dark blunette answered as his eyes were glued to the textbook - which was actually camouflage to hide the magazine of busty models. A basketball player, though not an average one - an Ace player once a member for a famous team known as the Generation of Miracles. Skillful and a powerhouse, he can come off as uncaring and lazy, due to how little competition he has gained even in a new team - though there has been one opponent who is able to combat with him on the court.

"Furude Rika."

A little girl with long blue hair and clean cut bangs raises her hand, a well performed smile on. "Hai! Ni~pah!" She appears to be a regular girl, but there was more to her than it meets the eye. There was wisdom beyond anyone's understanding apart from a few who knew what she has been through. A girl who, like her friends, have lived in a place called Hinamizawa - a place of dark secrets. Japan made a knowing glance towards her, and Rika's bright expression remained.

"Haruno Sakura."

With pink hair cut short and a bandana tied around her hair that held a metal plate with a carved leaf on it. A citizen of Konoha-shi. The ninja raises her hand. "Here!" A member along with Naruto and Sasuke to form a team, a group of ninjas. She is a healer but also a ninja who can throw a punch powerful enough to break the ground - all thanks to being taught under the Current Hokage.

"Higarashi Kagome."

With loose bangs of her black hair, slightly ruffled yet refined. A girl who has been through an adventure alongside a half-demon name Inuyasha. An Archer who possesses spiritual powers, and a living detector to a powerful item known as the Shikon Jewel. Able to travel between two different worlds through the passage of a well. She is the reincarnation of a priestess, and searches for the pieces of the Shikon Jewel along with her allies that remains scattered to this day. She answered, "Here!"

"Inoue Orihime."

A girl with long orange hair, loose strands being held back by a pair of flower shaped hairclips, and also another girl who possesses spiritual powers. An ally and friend to the substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. "Here!"

"Lamperouge Lelouch."

A teen with short black hair and violet eyes, he momentarily pauses his reading to respond with a "Here" and resumes the literature he held. An intelligent young man with a background kept secret for his sake and his sister's. A royal who is actually named Lelouch vi Britannia, and the keeper of a power that bends the wills of others he makes eye contact with and purposefully commands to do whatever task he has in mind. To put them under a Geass.

"Trafalgar Law."

A surgeon, a pirate, and a Devil-Fruit User. Came from the same world as Luffy. He shares the same ambitions in becoming the Pirate King, and his ability is creating a large bubble like dome, surrounding his enemies, and slicing them apart without killing them. A fitting power for his occupation. The furry hat wearing young man raises his hand, "Here."

"Uruk Gilgamesh."

"You know I'm here mongrel." A Heroic Spirit, a Servant from the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War, the King of Heroes himself. A young man with infinite supplies ranging from weapons to great treasures. Everything in the world belongs to him, and even in this vast universe, even if there is a world he has not visited, the treasures that lie there rightfully belongs to him as well.

Most students flinched at the sudden comment. 'What the hell? What was that about?' Most thought. Others despised his attitude.

Japan merely blinked, "Of course." He politely responds, and resumes.

"Yagami Light."

An average looking student, a young man with brown hair. He raises his hand, "Here." No one could suspect this seemingly normal A student to be something more sinister - he is in fact the infamous figure hidden from the public eye, but everyone knows his name as Kira. A man sought for justice and right for the world, where criminals are punished by death, all in gratitude to a book with the power to bring death to anyone who's name is written on it - the Death Note.

"Yuki Nagato."

A girl with light purple hair raises her hand, expression free of any particular emotion other than average. "Here." She is also more than who she appears to be, though she appears human, she is in fact an alien with an objective. She is also a member of the SOS Brigade club.

And that was everyone he has today. There were still some rosters in his attendance left unnamed, spaces for any new students that may come to his class.

"That will be all. Now, before we begin class, I must inform you the rules for this class," Japan states, his expression still even, "It is important to read the atmosphere and know when to speak or not. There will be no unnecessary interruptions unless it is an emergency. If you have any questions that requires a yes or no answer, I will only respond with "I do not think that is necessary", or, "I will think about it."

This brought confusion to some of the students. Couldn't he just give a simple answer?

Japan continues, "Which by the way, both means no."

"Huh?!" A few couldn't help but gasp out. Japan does not react to this and reaches for his marker.

"Now, let us begin. We will be covering the basics. I advise you to take notes."

Japan watches as his students takes out their notebooks, except for Gilgamesh, he's never going to take this lecture seriously. He's only here to see what kind of interest this place will offer. Aomine was also not much interested in writing anything, simply because he's too lazy.

Not even halfway through finishing the beginning, Japan hears a commotion behind him.

"Excuse me?! What did you just say to her?!"

Japan turns around, and sees Kagome Higurashi facing the uncaring Aomine. Most students turned their attention to the scene.

"Don't you have any manners you perv!"

Japan noticed a bright faced Orihime covering her chest.

"What's going on?" Sakura Haruno questioned.

Here's what transpired.

Aomine the ace of his team tends to lack interest in everything around him, however, being lazy doesn't mean that he'll probably have it against him if Aomine doesn't do something to act like he's paying attention in class. He looks to his side, there sat Orihime Inoue, a name he hadn't really caught, but something else certainly did.

"Hey," he starts bluntly. The ginger was taken by surprise before looking at Aomine. "You think you can copy notes for me?"

A somewhat odd request, but Orihime took it as his neighbor having a hard time seeing the board, so she cheerfully complies, "Sure thing!" She however figured that he would write on his notebook by copying hers. As she proceeds, Orihime sensed the bluenette's eyes focused on her notebook rather intently, though he remains neutral in expression.

"Um, are you seeing this okay?" Orihime asked.

Aomine blinked, before smirking, "Sure, those are nice racks you got."

Kagome sat in front of Orihime, she flinched when she heard Aomine's statement against her neighbor whom she became acquainted in the hallway. Orihime slowly processed what Aomine had just said, and blood rushes to her cheeks in embarrassment.

After Kagome's shout, Aomine casually answers, "It was a compliment," his eyes then gazed below the collar bone of Kagome and he smirks, "Not bad."

Kagome gasped and shared the same color to her cheeks as Orihime, Sakura saw all that she needed to and stands from her seat. "Hey! Back off you perv!"

Aomine averts to her chest, and shrugs, "Could be better."

A desk was sent flying, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Sakura fumed.

Japan was startled at how quickly the tempers of her students have escalated, and he tries to act as the rational among them, "P-Please, let us all calm down!"

"Sensei! He made obscene comments about us!" Kagome points at the culprit.

"I-is that so?" Japan lamely answers, "Then Daiki-san, I would prefer that you take back what you said and apologize to these girls."

"Not much discipline there, Honda," Levi spoke. "For that guy to learn something, he'll need something more precept."

Aomine raised an eyebrow, somewhat catching on the hidden meaning behind the man's words, "And you think you know how to do that, shorty?"

Levi's fingers twitched, "...Say that again." The chair was pushed back.

"Ah! Ackerman-san! Please get back to your seat!" Japan pleaded.

"And here I was thinking this would be a pleasant class to bear through," Lelouch said sarcastically.

 _'Not so long as there are pigs left roaming the world_ ,' thought Light.

Nagato resumes writing down what's on the board.

Gilgamesh observes with interest, and slight amusement, maybe going to this school won't be so boring after all. The others remained in their seats, and watched the scene before them unfold.

Japan continues to try and quiet down the growing storm between the two ticked off girls, Humanity's strongest and the Ace. Knowing each of these students is one thing, while wondering what will happen if they are put together in a classroom is another and something that he should have probably considered more. As their teacher, even for a man who prefers to refrain from speaking, he must do what he can to keep peace within class.

He wonders how his fellow Nations are doing, and how they would deal with this. Well, one thing is for certain, the students they have will be getting the most interesting students.

As for Japan, he'll try what he can for his students, some his citizens, and some with secrets Japan himself is aware - for reasons that he must never indulge to anyone besides those who knew. Though he was hoping for a more pleasant experience than this, then again...

Nothing is ever going to be easy in a place like this. Not with the kind of students and teachers it will have.

* * *

 **Omake - Mato Kuroi meets Zoro Roronoa**

"Amazing!" The blue orbs of Mato Kuroi's eyes shone when she saw the entrance of the school. The size of just the entrance that was unlike her previous school - tripled by the school's entirety.

"I never seen a school this big..." Yomi Takanashi says softly. Kagari Izuriha shared the same amazement as Mato, and Yuu Koutari expressed nervousness, which is really what Mato also felt, knowing that the four girls will separate to take different classes.

The size of the building became more apparent once they go inside, students of different species and ages gathered and nearly fill the large room.

The four girls have separate class until third block, Yomi and Yuu were not thrilled to part with their friends. But with Mato's encouragement, they smiled.

"I'll see you guys later!" Mato waved at her friends and they returned the gesture, smiling brightly at them while trying to settle the growing nervous in being on her own.

Adjusting her backpack, Mato walks down the hallway of the Dragon Wing, passing by students. She had to stop however to ask the Janitor, whom she was shocked to witness eating a bolt, where the gym is. After he gives a short direction, Mayo thanked him and went her way there.

It's intimidating for someone who hasn't graduated middle school yet, and she sincerely hopes that she'll see her friends again, but at the same time wonders what kind of people she'll have as classmates. As a student who has both Maria and Sina classes, she's considered to be among the Average while being connected to Black Rock Shooter has her to be recognized as Beyond Average. So being in Hall Maria means she'll come across people of bizarre abilities, it brought her an unease however, that she'll know no one there.

She shook her head, "No, even if I don't know anyone there, that doesn't mean I won't try! If there's anybody friendly, then it'll be easier to get familiar with this place," she encouraged herself.

"Who are you talking to?"

Mato flinched before turning to the speaker, she was caught off-guard by the green haired man's appearance, having one scar over his eye, and three swords in his belt. She stutters, embarrassed to be caught talking to herself.

The young man shook his head, "Nevermind, you know where the gym is?"

"Um, it should be that way."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "I just came from there."

"That's what...The janitor I asked said," Mato shuffled awkwardly, Zoro sighed.

"This place is so damn confusing. How can anyone find their class?" He scratched his head, muttering under his breath. Mato however heard him. Her eyes softened at the obvious signs of the man being lost before they hardened.

"Um, you can follow me if you want."

Zoro looks at her again.

"I'm sure, we'll find it. Definitely!" She said with optimism, as intimidating this young man is, she likes to help when she could.

He took a moment before shrugging, "If you say so. But I'm telling you, I've been there."

"Did you went that way?"

"I figured it be the other way."

"Um, no. The janitor said it would be this way."

"Oh, so over here."

"No! Wait, you're still going the wrong way!"

"Huh?"

Mato remained attentive to Zoro, keeping him from going off track and almost getting the both of them lost because he even got Mato confused. It became even more difficult with the crowd, somehow Zoro is getting by okay, Mato not as much, she even got pushed back by a student's shoulder and would have gone with the whatever direction the student's were going when Zoro reacted quickly and pulled her out of it, basically saving his only compass.

"Hey, don't get too far off, I'm still not getting where the gym is at."

"Th-thank you."

Zoro became a shield, or maybe a bulldozer, through the crowd and Mayo catches up with him. This however brought up a challenge as Mato can't see ahead.

"Hey kid, which way do we go next?"

"I can't see. Are there more hallways up ahead?"

"There's two ways opposite to each other and just a wall up ahead."

"Oh, go right!" Zoro thought he did. "No! The other way!"

Finally they reached the doors to the gym, the crowd minimizing, and Mato had to pull Zoro's arm to stop him from continuing. "Here we are."

"Finally. Looks like we're on time too."

Mato then added, "Um, what's your name?"

"Roronoa Zoro. Just call me Zoro."

"My name's Mato Kuroi, thanks again for helping me from getting dragged away."

He shrugged away her gratitude. "You're the one leading me here, can't lose that." He pushes the door, and held it open for Mato. The girl had figured him to be a gruff person at first, but the action before and right now gave her second thoughts.

"Thank you. You're...a nice guy. I hope that we'll get to know each other as classmates!" She smiles at him before entering the gym. Zoro didn't pay much mind to her thanks, he simply grunted and followed in.

* * *

 **Hey! So I finally posted a new chapter! It's been pretty hectic for me in my life, and this chapter has just been sitting here. This was a relatively short chapter but I'm hoping to pick up the pace and expansion between characters next chapter. If you're disappointed in the lack of dialogue between the characters you wanted to read, sorry, but I'm saving them for a special occasion. Don't worry, I'm planning to make sure that every one of them has their time to shine. It'll just take a while.**

 **Reminder: I decided to adapt the two callings of those with powers and those without them, changing from Average and Beyond Average, I feel it much more simpler to address these two types of groups as Normal and Abnormal.**

 **So for those who have read the original fanfiction you'll notice the change in subject Japan will be teaching. The reason is that it's a lot less stereotypical, I think Japan deserves a better standing and I was acting immature on my original work, for that I am very sorry. Also, no Chopper here, sorry, I feel it to be way out of place if chopper showed up in Hall Rose despite the rules of humans not knowing about others like Chopper. But not to worry! I have saved a special seat for a character that will come soon.**

 **Now for the characters you have read:**

 **Japan/Kiku Honda - Hetalia**

 **Kojirou Sasaki - Fate/Stay Night**

 **Levi Ackerman - Attack on Titan**

 **Aomine Daiki - Kuroko no Basket**

 **Rika Furude - Higurashi no naku koro ni.**

 **Kagome Higurashi - Inuyasha**

 **Orihime Inoue - Bleach**

 **Sakura Haruno - Naruto**

 **Lelouch Lamperouge - Code Geass**

 **Law Trafalgar - One Piece**

 **Gilgamesh - Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night**

 **Light Yagami - Death Note**

 **Nagato Yuki - The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Mato Kuroi - Black Rock Shooter**

 **Zoro Roronoa - One Piece**


	7. Session 6: Hetalia and Art Class

**And now, more information about the universe.**

 **It was a long time ago, back then, no one would actually imagine there to be other life-forms on different planets. There were theories, and strong beliefs, but no solid proofs. Of course, people would choose to disregard this otherwise fearful thought, for no one has unraveled any true evidence, of course, they could not disprove such things either.**

 **Yet it is a fascinating thing, for in one planet, Columbus had discovered America, and in another planet, a country was wiped from existence, and in another planet, all hope was lost, civilization with technology that can only come to be hundreds of years later, crumpled into a dystopian future, and in another world, remarkable elements is discovered within the hard shell like that of a crystal, just as it did in another planet only in the form of fruits, as well in other planets but not within a separate item, within the people, and in another world houses creatures beyond anyone's imaginations, and in another world, four people gathered and created a gateway to the knowledge of everything in the form of what is called the Holy Grail, and in another world, one man contemplated the existence of there being other people in other planets.**

 **These events did not occur in the same year, but nevertheless, they all happened, millions, and millions of miles and more apart.**

 **After Man had made their first step on the moon, many theories of there being other habitants other than Earth circulates all across the world of Earth, especially with evidence of debris falling from space to Earth's region that surpass the tech the Earth had at the time. So many space enthusiasts came together and with money donated by all curious people around the world, the project of searching other worlds like Earth began and small rocket-like machines were built to leave the Earth's atmosphere and travel all across the galaxy.**

 **The Beacons were built to fly like space ships automatically, to travel through space and land the nearest planet that has capabilities for humans to live, the Beacons are designed to detect a level of oxygen that any human can breathe in, doing so, the Beacons would automatically change course and enter the new planet's atmosphere. They would only return if the they were discovered by other life-forms, pressing a particular button and the Beacons would return back to where it came from. Such a complex technology can only be done by an advanced society, which is what the debris falling from space and landing on Earth were. With brilliant minds from inventors, man from Earth has made such an invention decades early.**

 **But years after years of sending these machines into space, with the inclusion of a written message within it, the project had been unsuccessful and the funding as well as the high tech debris were coming to its limit. The number of beacons sent were a total of 45, and none of them had returned. The public was upset at the no results and soon the wonderment of other Earths like ours became a waste of money, so after one last beacon was sent in hopes for Alien life forms to discover it(And hopefully not take it as a declaration of war), leave a message and send it back to Earth, the project had no choice but to be shut down when support had stopped completely.** **This project was about to be imprinted into history as one of Humanity's greatest money wasting failures.**

 **A few years later however, **a small object was detected from NASA, coming down from space with speed increasing by the second. It has been confirmed not to be a meteor, nor was it another mysterious parts floating in space. When the object landed on an icy region, picked up, and taken to base, it has been confirmed to be the Beacon sent by Earth, and within the Beacon is the message written on paper by the Space Enthusiast from Earth, and another message written by someone claiming to inhabit from another world.****

 **"Hello. I have received your message, and if this really is from another planet, then on behalf of the world I live in, it is nice to make contact with another life-form."**

 **This is history in the making, an actual response from another human being from another planet like Earth, many were very skeptical and thought this message as a prank, but the truth of the Beacons actually being discovered by aliens is proven when more and more of the small machines return, each with a message of different handwriting, paper, photos are even included as well as strange technology that surpasses Earth's, even voice recordings. The small rockets themselves had been modified beyond Earth's technology.**

 **Though some messages were happy greetings, including the mention of wanting to know more about the planet these beacons were made from, there were other messages that weren't as joyful, much more grim as they written with a desperate call.**

 **"Please. Help us."**

 **There were more messages such as this, those who have trouble with vicious creatures not like Earth, monsters that put shame to the fears of children and adults, etc. Other messages have also pleaded help in need of medicines, food, technology, or even a chance to evacuate their home planet. Though the government had tried to keep these specific messages anonymous, the messages such as the one you just read was** **leaked out to the public and an outcry is heard from everyone to do something.**

 **In America, one particular individual has express his own desire, quoting "Dude, we should like totally save all these guys. As America - ugh, can! As an _American_ , since I'm such a hero all the time, I'll be willing to donate all my cash to have us build a ship and go save some people!"**

 **This also brings others to do something from other countries, including Japan who has the most advance technology of this age, so in working together after seeing the proof of there actually being other worlds who are in need of help, dozens of space ships were made and set course to where the Beacons has fallen. The trip was long and at times hard, and took years, but because of this action, many were saved from their near destroyed planet.**

 **A total shock it was to see that the other life forms were humans but it makes communication much easier, and a system is built to form relationships between the other life-forms. In time, th** **ey created a sort of highway in space where travels between other planets is now possible as well are there other systems built that are space related such as getting a license to ride a ship, the work of bounty hunting, alien hunting, and even world support is created. Other knowledge is given by the other worlds such as the odd but also incredible new species, the understanding of advanced technology, and even the discovery of amazing histories.**

 **This explains why the students who are Normal in Hall Sina are not surprise to know of other planets, for they were use to the knowledge since childhood, but the knowledge of their being other strange things such as the Supernatural, Saiyans, Other Dimensions, and etc.? Such fantastic things are still left in the dark. Why? Half of the reason is because the government of most of these world know that Normal is not ready to comprehend them yet, and even the carriers of these undiscovered knowledge are hiding their identities to protect themselves.**

 **So in the mean time, the knowledge of other worlds are known, but the knowledge of what these other worlds have themselves remains in the vault.**

 **Will there ever be a time when the Truth is revealed? And if so, what will be brought upon everyone? Chaos? Harmony? Most likely the former, and yet, total acceptance does not come easy with paranoia a constant companion as the air. But is it truly impossible for there to be peace and acceptance of everyone once the Truth is revealed?** **Will such a time ever come?**

 **Sadly, or perhaps more so in relief, many organization are determined to keep their vault locked tight. Out of fear, and out of ease as if this current system is satisfying enough. Yet there will always be a need for improvement, but this is not enough for change to occur. Indeed, there are people who must hide who they are upon travelling to other planets, and even in their own homes they are not safe.**

 **The idea of the incredible wonders in the universe be eternally hidden in the dark and preventing anyone from turning on the light is nothing more than the lack of courage, although understandable, it means that there will be people who will continue to suffer.**

 **This was one of the main reason why AniManga Academy was built. For it's total explanation, it will be revealed in another time.**

* * *

 **Attendance Arc**

 **Session #6: Hetalia and Art Class**

In the Hetalia Wing, the classes that are assigned to this hallway range from different languages and culture, including Shodo which is the practice over a form of writing, Earth History, even cooking class. There are other subjects, but the Hetalia wing is mostly prominent for it's diversity, having foreign teachers from different countries of Earth.

There is the Italian class.

"Ciao everyone~!" An Italian man happily greets his class, who are all females. The girls were immediately won by his charming demeanor.

"My name is Lovino Vargas, and I'll be teaching you _bellas_ how to speak _Italiana_."

He certainly seems like a regular human from Italy, but it's a secretive fact that he is the embodiment of South Italy, a Nation often referred to as Romano.

One student raises her hand, "Um, I'm sorry sensei. It's just, I don't know what bellas mean. What is it?"

With a smile, he answers, "It means beautiful."

The girls squealed in gleeful embarrassment.

"We'll be going over the basic, but hey, who says we need to always follow the rules?" Such as when he should stop his car at a red light, "How about we go over whatever you ladies would like to do?"

"Yes Vargas-sama!"

And so Lovino became the attraction by the many female students in Hall Rose, and not the only teacher to be so. The Southern Italian is always very kind to ladies.

However, when it came to men…

"Okay, okay. Move your asses! Don't think I won't write you up if you're late!" Romano impatiently ushers his second block students, all who are male. Sitting in his desk and rapidly tapping his pencil against the wood, Romano's expression from first block has now completely been inverted to an unfriendly scowl.

Once the students got to their seats, Romano stood up, hands in his pocket, and grumpily said, "I'm Lovino Vargas. Just call me either Vargas-sensei or sama. Nothing else, got it?"

The students nodded.

"Good. We'll be going over the basics. If any of you are having any trouble, speak up, anyone who keeps going without knowing what the hell is going on are a bunch of _idiotas_ for not saying anything in the first place. Okay? Alright…So-"

A hand is raised, Romano glared at the student.

"Ah. I-I'm sorry. I just…what does Idiotas mean?"

"That's what I'm going to teach you about, _idiota_!" Romano lost his temper, "What do you think I'm wasting my time here for?!" He huffs irritably, "But since you're so impatient, I'll tell you. It means idiot."

The students gasped in offense.

"Any other stupid questions?"

"What is your problem?" The student who raised his hand mutters absentmindedly.

"What was that?!" Romano scared the student, "Come say it to my face! I dare you! If there's any of you brave enough to face me, come at me right now!" He actually etches away, yet no student had noticed this.

"I said…what is your problem?!" The student decides to have the courage.

"Ooooh! We got ourselves a brave one! Well guess what?" Romano brought out a basket of red fruits, "I got a basket of tomatoes right here and they all have your name on them, _Stronzo_! You want me to also dumb that word down for you?!"

By the end of the block, every male student requested for a transfer in teachers.

 **Spanish Class - Hetalia Wing. Second Block.**

A song richly played by the strings of the guitar captivates the females of the classroom. Though a nice melody was something to be amaze, what these girls have been truly admiring was the handsome Spanish man of brown hair and green eyes who is their Spanish Teacher.

" _Hola mi estudiantes_! _Mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_ , my name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and pretty soon, all of you will be learning how to speak in my language!" He smiles warmly.

The female students sighed in adoration, despite the fact that they have no idea what he had just said in the beginning, though they were able to understand what his name is, in part due to the name stand-up tag settled over his desk.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo - the personified country of Spain, starts his lesson in teaching his children his own language. He's quite happy to see them react so enthusiastically, oblivious of their love-struck, "We'll be covering the basics before getting into something more complex like actual conversation," before he continues, one student raises her hand, "Yes?"

"Excuse me Ca…Car-ri-edo Sensei…" The student struggles to match the accent of his last name, "Do you sing?"

"Well sure! I love singing!"

"Can you sing something right now?" Another students asked, "You could…you could even teach us by singing!"

Antonio blinked a few times, he bloomed in a happy expression, "That's funny, my last class suggested the same thing! Well alright. Listen closely now."

The students did just that, and cheered when his gentle voice resounds, _"Hola~ In this class, Passion doesn't stop! Bullfights, Flamenco, Liga Espanola! -_ the Spanish League _. Esta buenisimo, so delicious! Sangria, Churros, Paella!"_

The girls squealed in delight.

"Everyone follow this part! Don't worry if you can't pronounce it right, you'll be just fine! Ready?"

"Yes Sensei!"

 _"Vamos, Espana!~"_

 _"Vamos, Espana!~"_

As he sang, a small crowd forms outside of Spain's door and peers through the window in adoration.

"He's so handsome~" One teenage girl admires, with blonde hair tied back and letting lose multiple curls. "Oh how I wish I had his class!"

"I share the feeling!" Another girl agreed with her, platinum blonde hair in twin tails, "But the French teacher in this hall is just so gorgeous, and the Austrian Music Teacher so handsome and poise."

"Do you mean that?" The blonde's question earns a nod, she sighs, "If that is true, then I wish I forgot how to speak French or how to play music so I can have those classes, but maybe I can fake it?"

"Non!" The platinum blonde rebuked in French, "You mustn't say such things! They are wonderful things! Your heart is in the right place though."

"You are from France?"

"Austria, but I know the language, as well as Italian!" She demonstrated her claims vocally.

The blonde beamed, "So do I! A proud Austrian, but I fell in love with France once I settled there!"

"So have I!" the other girl chuckled.

Their chat ended with a shout from down the hall, "What are all of you doing?!"

The girls were frightened at the shout from one of Hall Maria's Guardsmen, though they were surprised to see this one to be a beautiful young woman of blonde flowing hair seemingly matching their age, dressed in a white suit of gold linings. A patch with the figurehead of Hall Rose on her chest. Her intimidation was sound however, and the group of girls ran away.

"Antoinette! Get back to class!" The woman guard called out to the blonde teen.

The young one laughed as she responds, "Such authority, and yet you are as lovely as ever Oscar!"

The girl with platinum hair looked at the blonde girl in surprise, "Your name is Antoinette?"

"Yes! Have you heard of me?" She asked as they continue to run.

The other girl smiled, "I have, and my name happens to also be Antoinette!"

"Really?! This could get confusing…"

To the blonde's surprise, the silver hair Antoinette takes her hand, "Not to worry! You may refer to me as Marie!" _Marie Anne_ was suppose to be her cover-up name, "I have a feeling we are going to be good friends!"

The girl accepted the other's hold and returned the lovely smile with her own, "I would like that very much! If you wish to be Marie, then please call me Antoinette!"

 _'So this is another version of me,'_ the platinum haired girl thought _, 'We look so different, and yet I can feel it, we share so many similarities - no, we are the same, if only a few differences.'_ Of course, the only thing that separates them is that the girl who is Antionette and the girl who is Marie is that one hails from another world, and the other is a Rider-Class Servant.

 ***Marie Antionette - Rose of Versailles, and Marie Antionette - Fate/Grand Order.***

"It's nice to meet you!" The Rider Servant Marie expresses, "Please tell me, how do you know that woman behind us?"

"She is from a line of guardsman, and as I'm sure you know my position, she is my personal knight in shining armor. Oscar is such an alluring woman, to hold herself like a man, I honestly thought she _is_ one the first time I saw her!"

"Hm. That reminds me of someone else…" Marie mumbled to herself before retracting her attention back to Antoinette, "She sounds very interesting, I would love to meet her personally."

"I'm sure you will! After all, she is also a patrolman for this building."

Speaking of the Rose of Versailles, Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes felt exasperated as she watches the two girls run away from her. It seems the girl she is to look after has made a new friend, one who's heart seems to be as equally free-spirited. This could give her one hell of a headache.

"I hope that you will do well to keep that girl in check."

Oscar was surprised to hear a woman's voice, she merely needed a glance before recognizing the figure and clapped her heels together, respectively straightening her back, "Forgive Lady Antionette, she is a very spirited girl."

"I can see that," the woman pushes her glasses, "It's normal for a girl like her to have this sort of phase, though I wonder if history would repeat itself, and that _this_ Marie Antionette will be the source of all dramas," she snorted, "Well, this _is_ a school, plenty of children who have trouble controlling their emotions. If anyone gets out of line, I'm sure you'll know what to do."

"Of course, Ms. Hellsing."

Hall Rose Second Vice Principal: Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Integra waves Oscar off, "Be on your way now."

Oscar bowed her head and leaves down the hall. At her departure, Integra quietly adds only for herself to hear, "I have a feeling that the students of this school will be even more troublesome than the vampires back in England."

Let's just hope there are enough teachers who can handle those groups, Abnormal or not.

 **Intermission. The History of France - Marie Antoinette.**

In the year 1755 of a planet commonly referred to as Earth, Marie Antionette who was 14 to 15 years old married the king to be Louis XVI as an arrangement for peace between Austria and France. She was a spirited girl with pride fitting for a Queen, intelligent though indulged more into the finery of a royalty. She had suffered through many trials of gossip and a picture of hatred to the poor people of France for her supposed lack of interest in their suffering - in truth, she was ignorant to the whole ordeal.

Should she have been aware during the time she was Queen, perhaps she would have done something that may sway the opinions of everyone - but alas, the outcome of the French Revolution brings forth the command of her demise, and led to her tragic fate.

Years later, royalties were rare on Earth, but in other planets, royal families were acknowledged for their wealth and political power. One girl shared the same name as Marie Antoinette, through total coincidence or the belief that this girl is a reincarnation of the last Queen of France, she is of a modern family that shares the royal blood resigning in the planet referred to as the Revolsailles Planet.

In accordance to marrying the next Head of the Louis Family, with consideration of the eldest son's unpredicted end, Marie Antoinette must learn the ways of politics, investments, and upholding the pride of the family name. Thus, many schools were sought, preferably private schools, and through their search led to their discovery and total acceptance of AniManga Academy. Not for it's high maintenance though it certainly did earned it's points on that - in Hall Rose and Sina, but that it is a newly developed building in a remote city that will prove difficulties for any assassins to seek out and kill Marie and Louis.

However, even as the girl moved to another planet, there is reasonable worry that she would be assassinated by any means necessary - from rivaled families or the ambitions of one's own family member distant or relative, and so Marie Antoinette is accompanied by a commendable guardsman, a young woman who is around the same age as Antionette - Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes, another figure captured in the face of history who had also once served the last Queen of France, though it is debatable if she were a man or woman back then, there are no disagreeable accounts to her great handsome beauty and incredible swordsmanship skills.

It certainly is a curious thing, for two roses sharing the likings of two famed figures in 1755, and they are not the only ones. There was even another account of what happened in Earth, happened in another planet called Nasuverse. Yet the subtle differences are clear.

One would wonder how they would act if they would meet.

* * *

The Hetalia mainly centers around teaching different languages and culture, but many teachers also takes up different subjects due to their personal strong knowledge for it. The English Literature is taught by an Englishman. Cooking class is taught by a man from China. History is taught by an American who only centers his teaching around American history.

And a German with an Italian teaches Physical Education.

Two students were walking towards the gym, the both of them in deep conversation. "That was just crazy. We were in Hall Maria, and all of a sudden, we're here in this Hall Rose," Armin said with a lingering awe.

"How the hell did that happened? We were walking through this guy's office, or…Living room, and then we ended up here! There's so many stuff happening in this place we've never seen at our home Armin!"

The other boy nodded, "I know…This is so much to take in…And to think, if we haven't known you and…what you can do, we probably would never have known about any that happens in Hall Maria."

"You think so? Wait until you hear about the classmates that I had!"

It was a bizarre experience, his classmate consists of a rubberman, a ninja who can create a double on instant, a guy who can turn into a weapon and wielded by a skillful girl, and other claims and shows that were just so crazy! Eren expressed this openly, and immediately he was hushed by Armin.

"Eren! Remember what we were told! Never to say stuff that happens in Maria while we're here," the blonde whispered, "I'm incredibly amazed at what I've seen in Hall Maria, but I doubt that everyone else would have the same reaction. To be honest, there were times where I was scared witless, I barely gathered enough bravery to stay in my seat all the way through the class."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Armin began his story, "Well, the teacher was nice, almost out of place really. He spent the whole block teaching us about Love and Peace, which was kind of weird since we're supposed to be learning about books and something like that. He then approached this girl with pink hair because she seemed pretty sad, and wouldn't stop pestering her to smile. The next thing I knew, his desk was broken in half, like something hit it, but no one saw what did. Vash-sensei got scared, but still scolded the girl for doing that."

He looked to Eren, "She was sitting all the way in the back, and yet somehow she was able to break the Teacher's desk without getting up. I don't know how, I've read somewhere about people having the ability to move things with their mind; telekinesis. I almost couldn't handle staying there."

It was only through the talk of his new acquaintance name Alphonse and the sociable, beautiful girl he believes her name to be Belldandy that he felt somewhat safer, but was cautious to stay out of the way of the tempered girl name Lucy.

Eren gawked at Armin's story.

"Well, it wasn't all the bad, I did meet some nice people, and at the very least, I'm glad I got out of there alive. Also, I learned something from a guy name Alphonse, just hear this…"

As Armin told his experience in the workings of manipulating matter called Alchemy, and Eren responding quickly that one of his classmates could do that too. They reached the gym, and found many familiar students there.

"What the-?" Eren in particular recognized a certain jerk.

Jean heard the voice of Eren, and he too glowered at his appearance, "Oh great, the first I see walk through that door and it's you."

"Hi guys!" Krista waved at the coming boys. Ymir beside her.

"Hey, Eren, Armin, good to see you guys again," Reiner said, "How's your last block?"

"Oh, it was...interesting." Armin relayed, "Looks like only a handful of us are here."

Jean. Krista. Ymir. Reiner. Bertolt. Annie. Sasha. Connie. Marco. The few soldiers in the 104th Training Corps, soldiers in training.

"Eren!"

The boy called to turns, and to his surprise, he saw the easily recognized black hair girl running towards him, "Mikasa! You're here too? I thought you have Geometry."

"I made the people in charge of the schedules change it. All I did was go to their office and asked," and by that, she basically marched her way, and darkly glared at the people into immediately changing her to this class. "I was supposed to come here anyway."

"Really?" Eren found that surprising.

"Apparently you didn't get the memo."

Another person comes, followed by a small group, and he was more than recognisable, he is a respectable, intimidating figure. The hero of their world. Humanity's Strongest.

"Captain Levi!" Eren, Mikasa, and Armin called out in surprise as they along with the rest of the rookie soldiers saluted at the presence of Humanity's Strongest.

"Ch. Hear that? The rookies didn't even acknowledge the rest of us!" Said a teammate of Levi, Oulo Bozado.

"What do you expect? You're not the captain," Petra Ral scolded.

"I swear you guys sometimes argued like an old married couole," Eld Jinn joked. Of course, he knew how horrible these two would be together.

Petra and Oulo gagged and distanced each other inmediently.

"Guys, come on, knock it off," so said Gunther Schultz.

Eren proceeds, "What was that about a memo?"

"Sounds like this school has too much crap to properly explain this to you guys. This is the class where you rookies are gonna continue your training as soldiers." Levi explains, "One man from another planet will be making the shots. I'm registered as a student so I'll be training along with you brats."

It was quietly assumed that the team of Levi is also here to watch over Eren Jaeger.

"We're also going to be sharing this class with another group of students that aren't part of the corps. So, any of you seen the coaches?"

"Not yet," Eren shook his head, "Me and Armin just got here."

"Better wait for him to come then."

That was an unannounced command that every soldier nonethless caught on to, and all had taken their seats on the benches.

"You know. I still can't believe how everything is. I mean, I knew about there being different worlds since I was a kid," Armin looks out the ceiling window that was large enough for the whole sky to be seen. "But to think that we were lucky enough to travel to another planet. All kinds of wonders we could never imagine, revealed to us."

"No huge walls. No Titans," Eren nods in agreement, "Yeah. This is how it should be."

"I got to say, and even all you guys have to agree, this is a nice break from worrying all about the Titans," Jean says.

A small part of the group did in fact agree.

"Don't take this as some kind of a vacation," Eld lectures, "Remember. We're here as a representative for our planet: to gather everything you rookies need, and to bring that knowledge back home."

This silenced the group. Although there is relief in having to escape their world infested with monsters that sees humanity as a buffet, it was nevertheless their home. Eren's gaze hardened. Yes, they _have_ to return home. For as long as they enjoy the luxury of a world without a cage and free of the titans, he will make it his life-duty to turn their world into becoming the same kind of place.

Within moments, two girls comes in with a cat in hand, "He's so cute! I want to take him home with me!"

"Oh my god! I know right!" A blue hair girl with a noticeable cowlick over her head said, "He is just so omega adorable!" The two girls who were conversing and quite quickly became friends at their meeting out in the hallway, were Rena Ryugu and Himeko Katagiri.

"Uh, is it okay for those two to just bring in a cat?" Connie asks a sensible question, it didn't seem that this building would allow animals to roam freely. It was also hard to ignore not because of the cat that has a single girl sticking out from his head, but because the girls were loudly gushing at it.

"Ve-meow~!" Said the cat.

"Huh? Hey, did anyone else hear that?" Connie looks at the feline as the two newly arrived took their seats a couple of feet away.

"Heard what?" Jean looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously? None of you heard something from that cat?"

"Vee~" Said the cat as he felt his belly and cheeks rubbed.

"There it is again! I swear it was coming from that cat! Cats don't normally sound like that, right?"

"We really have no idea what you're talking about Connie," Eren said as he proceeds to talk with his two childhood friends.

Well, maybe he really didn't hear anything...

"Pasta!"

True to his last name, Connie sprung up, "Okay! I definetly heard that! The cat just talked!"

"Settled down, will you?" Oulo ushers him with a wave of his hand, "Sheesh, kids are so annoyingly imaginative."

But he didn't imagine that, Connie is sure that he heard that cat talk! "Sasha! You're next to me! Tell me you heard that too!"

He finds her busy, eating her boxed lunch early. After she slurps the string food, she answers, "Sorry, I couldn't help but eat this after hearing it."

"Oh, I guess you were too busy to - hey wait a minute. So you _did_ hear it!" Connie points at the pasta in her box.

The cat suddenly stopped purring and sniffed, "Ve-meow?" He leapt out of the gushing girls hold, the pair complained at his leave but observes curiously as he approaches Sasha. The girl famously known as Potato Girl glanced at the feline, and the cat paws towards the pasta.

Sasha immediately grabbed and moved her lunch box away. "No way! This is my food!"

But the Italian cat persisted, oddly sounding "ve~" as he meows. He pats her knee with his soft paw, and eventually he rolled onto his back on top of the bench seat and wagged his tail.

His charms could only be resisted for so long, and by that, it was actually so little. Krista and Petra looked over Sasha's shoulder, and were immediately won by the cat. Sasha twitched a few times, "...No! You're not getting any!" She however, persevered through the Italian cat's charms.

"Isn't it unhealthy to feed a cat with human food?" Gunther asked his teammates.

"Well, you can hardly say no to this," Petra said before later cooing at the adorable cat, hardly able to resist her impulse to pet his belly. The two other girls came to the feline once more, and together with Krista shortly joining, they adored the Italian cat with their attention and pet.

"Cute~!" Said most of the girls. Sasha on the other hand etches away from the cat to defend her food.

It was then that three more students have arrived, their attention first lands upon the small group of girls around a cat who's enjoying the affection. Closing in, the newly arrived students have also expressed their thoughts in the Italian cat.

"Ah! What a cute cat!" A girl with cherry purple hair in twin tail styled in a spiral said, Teto Kasame. She spoke in a robotic, yet human-like voice.

"It is! Right Len?" said the blonde girl with short hair and a white bow, speaking in the same tone as Teto. Her twin brother wordily confirmed, his voice sounding off for a regular human, yet natural as well.

"Huh? Those are some weird accents you guys have."

Petra hurried over and smacked Oulo's head, "Don't be rude!"

"What?! I never heard anything like that before!"

"Well, I'm pretty curious too," Jean said, he's never heard of it before, and it sounds sort of...different from that of a human being, "What kind of accent is that?"

The three new students looked over each other, and then huddled.

"Should...we tell them? I'm kind of surprised they don't recognize us," Rin Kagami said.

"They must be from another world," Len said, "Not that I'm not ungrateful for all of our fans, this is a nice change of pace."

The group literally had to ran as if they're lives depend on it once their faces were recognized, it was then decided that they had to be guided through secret means of transportation to get where they need to go without drawing so many attention and creating a havoc of dozens upon dozens of adoring fans due to their presence alone. So to not be entirely pampered and adored by these group of Off-Worlders really led the three singers to sigh.

"Wait, then _should_ we tell them about our voices? If we do that, then we might tell them about what we are. Do they even know what an Android is in their world?" The twin sister proceeds to question.

Teto had been thoughtfully quiet throughout their exchange, she is the oldest among them, and therefore, feels as if she should take charge, though despite her age, she is quite youthful and child-like at heart.

"To be honest, I'm wondering how they would react if we don't tell them." Would they be treated differently?

"That may be for the best," Teto answers for Len, "After all, if we tell them what we are, we might actually scare them. Let's have them get to know us first, then if all is well, maybe we'll tell them!"

The twin siblings looked to each other. If these students truly can't comprehend the singers internal structures, then the singers certainly don't want to scare the Off-Worlders and make them incredibly uncomfortable.

With that, they nodded, and Teto took the lead from there, "This accent is..." She starts, but then lost track of her thoughts due to having actually no excuse to say about her voice, before finally coming to one, "...how it always is from where we come from!"

A very simple statement.

"...Oh." Well, the rookies and their superiors certainly can't prove otherwise. Petra rightfully smacks the heads of Oulo and Jean for asking such a dumb question. Of course everyone has different accents, _that's how it is_! A German from Germany would have a German Accent, an Englishman from England would have an English accent, it's all self-explanatory!

Levi however, finds the three students answers suspicious, especially since they just had a long huddle together.

After the Android Singers takes their seat, with Rin and Teto gushing over the Italian cat. The doors were swung open, and heavy steps enters.

"ATTENTION!"

The soldiers instinctively stood up at the powerful voice that booms throughout the large gym. Those who were not soldiers were so openly startled, even scaring the Italian cat into jumping and climbing over Teto's shoulder, he was somehow able to discover a white rag from somewhere and started waving it like a flag for reasons no students here could ever correctly assume what.

A tall, buff blonde male with blue eyes enters the gym. Wearing a green T-shirt and camouflage pants with black boots that seems to be design to bear through any tough terrain. A black flat top cap over his head, black gloves, and a whistle as his necklace. He is an imposing figure with a posture that demands respect.

Then suddenly, a lanky fellow went around him. "Ciao _studenti_!" The Italian man said, chestnut brown hair with a curl sticking out. A simple white t-shirt with brown shorts. He was awfully less imposing than the man next to him, he is friendly, and appears rather harmless. "Welcome to Gym class! I am Feliciano Vargas!"

"And I am Ludwig Beilschmidt," the German said. "There are precisely two classes to which each of us will be looking over separately in this block. Where is the group of the 104th?"

Armin raises his hand, "Right here sir-"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR HAND!"

Armin shot down his arm and everyone's back straightens once more, some of them were quite startled by the sudden demand. Sasha, Connie, Krista, and even Armin were already fearing this man.

"Ah...sorry," Realizing what he has done, he then said, "In this class, I want all of you, and that goes for Mr. Vargas' students, to raise your hands with your fingers crossed," he demonstrated. "Is that clear?"

At his strange command, the soldiers shouted a "Yes sir!"

 _'Geez, what the hell was that about?'_ Jean wonders, he was shook by the German's loud voice.

"Alright then, for those who are in the 104th, follow me outside."

"Sir yes sir!"

As the German coach leads the soldiers out on the track field. The Italian coach spoke to his own students, and noticed one particular animal hiding underneath the benches.

"There you are!" He said, "I've been looking for you Italycat!" At his owner's call, the feline named Italycat comes out of hiding and happily goes to him.

"Aw~ That's your cat?" Himeko questions.

"Ve~ That's right! His name's Italy cat! Just like my na-" He suddenly choked, "I-I mean. Never mind! I'm just kidding! Just kidding..." A close call, for he nearly revealed his true identity of being an embodiment of a land full of culture, faith, and tasty meals. In truth, Feliciano Vargas is the personification of the Northern Italy, ultimately referred to as Italy. The main inspiration of naming the hallway they are in as _Hetalia_. Despite the fact that it was a rather...rude name.

His students merely blinked at him.

"A-Anyway, let's take attendance!" He reveals a clipboard, "When I call your name, just say "Pasta!" and I'll mark you present! Read?"

"O.M. Omega. G. That is so weird. Let's do it!" Himeko said enthusiastically. The rest of the students complied.

"Okay! First student: Katagiri, Himeko?"

"Pasta! Maho!"

"Kagami, Len? Kagami, Rin?"

 ** _"Pasta~"_** The twins basically sang. Rena "Hau~" at hearing the strange yet lovely voices of the twins that were so cute to her ears.

"Kasane, Teto?"

 _ **"Pasta~"**_ The older student also sang.

"Ryugu, Rena?"

"Pasta!" Rena said brightly. The Italian teacher is just so cute in a goofy and adorable sort of way, she just wants to take him home with her.

"And...well. That's it!" The Italian check marks the last student. "Alright! Now that we got everyone, although we might get some more students tomorrow, here's what we're going to do for today!" He hurries over to the gym closet, and drags out a rolled up mat. "All we're going to do is to take this out."

He rolls it out, and lays on it.

"...and then take a siesta!"

He then quickly fell asleep as soon as he said that with a snore.

...The students looked one another, then back at their teacher, until finally, Himeko spoke for the rest, "Okay!"

Everyone got their own mat from the gym closet, sets its beside their teacher, and with laying upon it, they all quickly fell asleep along with their teacher.

Out in the track field. The German coach is taking attendance, he's already halfway down the list of the rookie recruit list before he gets to the older soldiers.

"Jaeger, Eren!"

"Here sir!" Eren's answer was the loudest in comparison to the previous called to students, almost as if he's trying to be as loud as the Germany coach, if he did, then the German would need to learn that it isn't the volume behind the voice, it's the _authority_ that demands others for him to be heard.

"Kirschtein, Jean."

"Here," Jean on the other hand didn't think he needed to that much effort, after all, this guy is just a coach right?

"LOUDER!"

Yet the coach demands otherwise, "Here sir!" Jean's back straightens and he gulped at the German's gaze before the bigger man addressed the other student.

"Bodt, Marco!"

"Here sir!"

"Springer, Connie!"

"Sir here!"

"You did backwards! AGAIN!"

"Here sir!" Connie corrected.

"Braus, Sasha!"

The girl called to slurps her pasta, taking a moment, and after swallowing finally answers, "Here sir!"

"...What is that?"

"Pasta sir! It's very tasty!"

"I can imagine, I've been living with a Pasta-loving dummkopf for a long time," the coach huffs and proceeds, but not before saying, "Fifteen more laps for you Braus."

"WHA-"

One sharp look at her direction, and she gulped the last of her food.

"Throw that away or I will give you TWENTY more laps!"

Despite his threat, Sasha cannot bear to do it, "S-Sir! I-I can't! It be a waste to get rid of good food!"

The German takes one long look at Sasha, "...Then you better get ready to deal with the cramps Braus."

"I will accept the consequences of my actions sir! Thank you sir!" Taking the German's answer his blessing for her to finish eating, she hastily finishes her lunch.

"Lenz, Krista!"

"Here sir!"

"Ymir!"

"Here sir!"

It was then time to address the older soldiers.

"Levi's Squad! Levi!"

"Here."

"Jinn, Eld!"

"Here sir!"

"Ral, Petra!"

"Here sir!"

"Bozado, Oulo!"

"Here sir!"

"Schultz, Gunther!"

"Here sir!"

The German coach nodded, "Everyone's here and accounted for," he starts walking across, in front of their line-up. "As you may have already know, I will be your trainer for the duration of your stay here in this academy. You will follow my rules, and I will have every one of you to go through many trials. I will show no mercy, so do not for a second think of this as some sort of playground. Is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir!"

 _Not good enough_. The German evaluated each member in his class. As a being who is actually the personification of Germany, these students hail from a place that shares similarities to his own country. There was a connection to their home city and himself as a country. By a stretch that's at least the same distance as how far this planet is to these student's home world, these students are like his own citizens. Therefore, Germany will not pamper them, he did not pamper his own men for the many wars and battles they suffer through, he did not pamper his own people despite the many unreasonable bosses he had. Pampering these students would bring about their death much quicker than it should.

Though one cannot defy something that is simply too unpredictable that a quick end to the students is inevitable, Germany will make sure that these students will be prep to defy fate itself...even though he does not believe in such things.

And even though, sadly, most of these students are still children.

But regardless, Germany will not be light on them. He will make sure that these rookies will be prepared for the worst of the worst, so that they may survive another day.

Especially Eren Jeager, the Nation has read his file, and even with the boy's ability, it will be the man's own effort to have this boy rely on his own human strength and not the strength of a Titan.

"I don't think you mean that..." Germany started lowly, "You are here to learn. To become stronger. To gain enough understanding in surpassing your own limits so that the people in your world will have a chance to fight against the monsters that rules there." He made eye-contact with the Titan shifter, although Eren flinched under meeting his stern gaze, he mustered up every bit of his will and transfer into his own imposing stare. Germany inwardly smirks.

Yes, this boy has passion. Although there are others who are undeniably more skillful then Eren, this boy has something far greater than the rest, his undying will of fire. Something which he believes this city has a greater understanding of. But the boy's passion may be his own undoing, an untended fire will only spread and cause disaster until it extinguishes.

Let the dice roll at Eren's first block instructor's capability to teach about controlling the fire within him. If not, then Germany will step up and do it himself.

"If you wish to win the war against the Titans. If you wish for Humanity's survival," he watches as the fuel is added to the fire in Eren's eyes, "Then I want to see and hear it from you! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

Every soldier saluted, their clenched fists pounds against their hearts, their other arm behind their backs. Together, they shouted to match the volume of Germany, "SIR YES SIR!"

They were without a doubt incredibly inspired.

"Then we will begin your training immediately. Everyone, find your place in the starting line on the track field. Warm up, and get ready to run ten laps!"

They followed his order without hesitation.

"Except for you Braus! You are going to run twenty laps!"

Sasha Braus cried out in shock.

Once the rookies and soldiers were done stretching, they lined up in front of the starting line.

"In position!"

At the German's command, they took a _ready to run_ position.

"Ready!"

Their bodies tensed.

"Set!"

Eren felt his heart raced at his coach's speech. He was utterly moved, and totally determined to keep his vow; he will slay all the Titans, to the point where Humanity won't need a wall to protect them. He will avenge the fallen who's lives were taken by those monsters, including his mother. That was his own promise, and the promise of every soldier that were transferred here: to learn and then to return home. Failure to uphold this promise as a soldier upon the end of two year course, or to leave and settled in another planet, will instantly be considered desertion and be trialed without question.

For their loved ones. For the lost ones. For their home. For Humanity.

The Titans will be defied, Humanity will have their comeback.

"GEHEN!" Germany blew his whistle. The soldiers took off.

The most valuable thing in the Hetalia Wing is that when a country as a teacher has students with any relation to the country, be it by blood or citizen, at any encouragement given by a Nation, students will no doubt be driven into doing something extraordinary. Thus concludes the details of the unique and invaluable hallway with stereotypical countries as teachers, and students who will unknowingly be moved by their subtle act of love; this is the Hetalia Wing.

 _Hetalia._

* * *

Art Class.

Rukia Kuchiki walks through the halls of Rose, her next class taking place in Golden Crown Wing. This school is rather impressive for it's size, but the most notable feature it has were the students and teachers.

Months prior after...Aizen, the Soul Society came into contact with a strange yet undeniably suspicious man, and from what she has heard, the man was infamous yet cannot be called an enemy. Rukia had only seen that thick displeasure meeting her brother's expression a few times. So whoever this man was, he certainly wasn't well-liked.

But he nonethless brought forth information that lead to an agreement of sending Ichigo Kurosaki, herself, and many others to this school. It's unlikely that they would actually stay here for long, but however it takes, Rukia will always be on guard, for with this school houses hundreds of powerful individuals - some hiding in Rose while others are public in Maria, no doubt that their existence co-existing alongside each other will attract Hollows and other monsters to have a taste. This Students Exchange Program will only have the purpose of finding out the truth with assistance gathered and provided within this school.

To discover the truth to many questions, such as the sudden recovery of Ichigo's powers when he was supposed to lose them, and the resurrection of certain individuals, including the Arrancars that once served Aizen, with some currently taking refugee in this city. The Arrancars that had come here willingly was a shock on its own, the main point; there are those who are alive.

Although they swore they are done with Aizen after hearing one Arrancar's account of being betrayed by him and of course, Aizen was never a man to trust in the first place, the Soul Society are still keeping a close eye on them. They may not be in their jurisdiction, but the Soul Society is a place of Shinigamis - Soul Reapers, and the Arrancars are Hollows in human form, should they cause a commotion, there _will_ be repercussion.

As of now, there is a neutral standpoint, though the tension itself is heavy enough to break it. Rukia is amazed how honestly accepting Ichigo is of them, practically seeing them as allies as far as he's concern, except for this one guy whom he is definetly annoyed with since the blue haired _bastard_ Arrancar can't stop challenging him. Rukia thought bitterly of Grimmjow, the wound she recieved from him still fresh in her mind. She's heard though that he's been bothering Ichigo less and less after coming to this school and finding other strong people he can call rivals - let's see, there's this _shark ninja?_ and this _blue hound lancer?_ , she could obviously have heard wrong.

But this is a massive universe with many inquiries outside the Soul's Society general know, they are not totally oblivious, through the thousands of years of course one would have some knowledge outside their world, but it's practically impossible to know everything that is out there. This is another reason for this Students Exchange Program, so that the Soul Society will prep themselves for what they are not used to fighting against.

She turns to a corner, and nearly bumped into a small figure, a girl with short reddish brown hair. "Oh sorry! I didn't see you there!"

The little girl shrugs, "Not to worry," she spoke rather maturely for a girl her age, "Mind if I ask you? Which way is room C-234?"

"Oh, that's upstairs. I'll lead you there!" Having performed her happy-go-lucky average girl façade rather well, Rukia leads the little girl to the stairs.

But no matter how good she performed, Haibara saw it through, _'I wonder why she's putting up an act?'_ She ponders. In her experience, such things could only be done if they have something to hide, much like herself.

Ai Haibara, that is the name she is currently using to hide her true identity; Shiho Miyano, _Sherry_. An actual teen, but upon swallowing the pill she created, conducted in a strange type of drug known as APTX 4869, her body changed into that of an elementary girl, just like what happened to that boy - Shinichi Kudo, now currently Conan Edogowa the little detective.

Her arrival alongside Shinichi to this school were due to getting a letter and being chosen as the new students. Herself, Shinichi, and others in their home town were arranged to attend here, all for the purpose so that this school would have some recognition. All types of students of any age are welcomed, and as a result, it was rather overwhelming. Well, beside this cluster of a school, Haibara liked the idea of coming here, not only for the academy's promised source of knowledge to which Shinichi will no doubt be putting that to the test to see if there was a way to get his original body back, but for Haibara, it was so to leave their hometown for a while...

The Black Organization may not have a total grasp of her turning back into a child, nor with Shinichi, but Haibara fears that they will eventually find out. Leaving town if only for a while will help any suspicions of their whereabouts die down. Being in this new city though foreign, it was rather comforting to be somewhere to which even the Black Organization will not find them.

Yet she wouldn't call herself relieved, this school for instance is suspicious on it's own. Shinichi himself brought it up first, there were many things that tugged their curiosity. Building new schools was nothing out of the ordinary, but it was the kind of school like this that was strange. Why have this many students of any age? Even for a new school this is definitely much. There is most certainly more to this than the goal to be an official school.

"You know, I also have that class," Rukia stated, "I guess we'll be getting to know each other."

Haibara nodded, "Yeah. That sounds like it will be interesting..." Her bored tone says otherwise.

As they were at the turn to which the stairs will lead to the second floor, a girl with cherry pink hair ran passes and goes ahead. She nearly tripped, surprising a woman in a maid-like outfit carrying a mop - the janitor of Hall Rose. "Be careful now!" She spoke in a thick Hungarian accent.

"I'm sorry!" The cherry pink haired girl went on her way.

"I guess we should hurry too. Excuse me miss?" Rukia asked the female cleaner, "Do you know where Room C-234 is at?"

"It's down the hall over there," the Hungarian cleaner directs, "You better get going now. The bell for class will be starting soon."

"Thank you miss..." As Rukia starts to read her nametag, the woman waves at her in a casual manner.

"You can call me Elizabeta! Come to me whenever you need help, alright," the woman offered.

"Well thank you Elizabeta," Rukia then bid her bye to the Hungarian and continues down the hall alongside Haibara.

The two students chatted all the way over to their assigned classroom. Art Class. Rukia is notorious for her cutely "bad" drawings, while Haibara has some knowledge around the area including some famous artists. They opened the door and entered the room…

And instantly halted once they stepped in.

 _This dark aura…_

Both girls looked over to a young student who was talking with the classmate. The source of this impending darkness emitting within this room comes from a little girl with bright red irises, her long hair black, and her complexion so pale. She spoke to an older student, a male with dark hair and dark eyes, they each had a sketchpad which is a requested item to have when a student has this class. The girl's sketchbook cover was a pair of cherries, and the older boy was of a red cloud.

Rukia tensed at the presence of the two students, there was definitely more to the boy - Itachi, whose name she has yet to know. He hid his type of Reitsu well, but it can be told just by looking at him, he is a young man with incredible skills. But even for his hidden power, he was not the main point of her discomfort. It was the girl, she hid her power better than the boy to the point where Rukia would completely missed it had she not looked at the little girl, and that was what set her off.

The atmosphere of the girl reminds Rukia of something like a Hollow; dark and dangerous. But, at the same time not necessarily…Ah. She now knows what it is this little girl reminds her of.

A Shinigami or a Soul Reaper's duty is to purify the souls who have become corrupted and became Hollows, however, if the soul was an evil person in life who committed horrible deeds, then there's no saving them. Once a Shinigami strikes that kind of being down, the souls would not go to the Soul Society, but to Hell. That's what this girl reminds Rukia of, the Gates of Hell's atmosphere. No doubt, if the little girl were to reveal her true power, it would be as if Hell itself has opened.

Haibara does not have the acute senses of acknowledging a powerful spiritual pressure such as Rukia, but she is very much experienced to know when a dangerous person is nearby, such as the presence of _that woman_ when she was still with the Black Organisation. This girl, though not as threatening to Haibara personally - meaning she won't have her identity and the safety of those close to her in danger, she still spiels a similar aura, and thus Haibara decides to find a seat far away from her.

She chose the front row since the little girl sat in the back, and Rukia, finding herself actually liking the pleasant conversation with Haibara, sat behind her. Each of them has taken out their own sketchpad from their backpacks, Rukia's cover is a child-like drawing of a pink bunny, and Haibara's cover is a photo copy of an intricate, elegant artwork definitely done by a well-known artist from Italy in the Renaissance age.

More students arrived; a guy with fuzzy black hair and a long nose carrying a sketchpad of a pirate skull wearing a straw hat. A girl with brown hair and wearing glasses carrying a sketchpad with Anime characters on the cover. A girl with blonde swirly pigtails carrying a sketchpad with blue bubbles as the cover. A boy with spiky dark hair carrying a sketchpad with a cover depicting an icy weather. A girl with purple hair coming in with a Gray Wolf depicted in the cover of her sketchpad.

Another student comes in and it was this student that caught everyone's attention, he was in fullbody armor, the noise of his movements to noticeable to even ignore. His scetchpad, a Transmutation circle. As many eyes were on him, he does the best he can to make himself as discreet as possible, which was impossible, and heads for the back row. Despite his very strange appearance, the girl with brown hair - Hiyori Tamura, found inspiration in his appearance and quickly began to draw. During so, she felt a little parch, and decided to have a sip of water from her bottle.

The cap was stuck however, and Hiyori gave it her best to open it. "Um, are you okay?" Her neighbor by a desk away, Miyako Gotokuji asked.

"Y-Yes! I just...need...a drink-!"

Hiyori succeeded, but being the clumsy girl that she is, the water spurted due to her tight squeeze of the bottle, and practically dowsed the student that just came in, his sketchpad having a cover of the ocean.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Hiyori apologized incessantly. To her surprise, the boy hardly react to being dowsed with water. Rather, he shook his head like how a dog does to dry their fur, and then looks at the girl.

"Thank you."

"...Uh...you're welcome?"

He then goes to sit down, ignoring the stares from his odd gratitude.

Lastly, just as the bell for class rung, a group consisting four guys and one girl enters. "This is the class where we'll meet mom, right?" The youngest of the group questions, Toboe.

"Stop calling her that," one with silver hair said, Tsume.

"Well, she did basically adopted us after saving our hides," another with orange hair said, Hige, "And she is the...well, you know."

As the group goes to find their seats where they can be next to each other, the purple haired girl name Zakuro glanced at them. Her eyes widen in surprise for a moment before she relaxed and went back to minding her own business.

Once the last group of students settled, the teacher waltz right in, and noticably only to themselves, the students with attribution of a wolf lifted their heads slightly. A natural instinct of respecting a greater existence entering the room.

"Hello everyone," the teacher greeted with a smile. Her long hair orange and her irises red. Her outfit a pink long sleeve shirt and a long black skirt reaching to her ankles and easy to slip on black shoes. Her hair is stylized with little pig tails over her head. There is a reason for this style, for her little pigtails hides a certain characteristics of hers that only a certain group knows what and even Zakuro can suspect.

The teacher is hiding her wolf ears.

"My name is Holo, and Holo is who I am. I'll be you're Art Teacher for the rest of semester."

Holo's long years as a Wolf Deity has her accumulate wisdom beyond the years of any human. Thus, she is qualified to be a teacher. Due to her wisdom, she can teach others in clever ways, even in subjects like Art.

She goes to her desk and pulls out a clipboard, "I'll be calling out your names now. When you hear yours, just say here."

With that, she began calling out names.

"Ai?"

The girl with black hair, and the reason for Rukia's and Haibara's discomfort which even those with acute senses feel tensed at her presence, raises her hand. "Here."

She is no normal girl. Having lived 400 years, and is the figurehead for an infamous website responsible for accepting the names of those who must sent be sent to Hell by victims suffering under the named culprit's cruelty. This is the Hell's Correspondence. She is indeed no normal girl, not any more. Answering the call of those deserately seeking vengeance against the ones who caused them great pain, even at the cost of their own soul to be damned to Hell.

"Elric, Alphonse?"

The armor Alchemist raised his hand, "Here."

"Fujiwara, Zakuro?"

The girl with purple hair raises her hand, "Here." She is something akin to a superhero, best described as a magical girl. A fighter with a team, having the D.N.A of a Gray Wolf. The group that came to the class last glanced at her, for Hige and Toboe, they stared at Zakuro curiously, for Tsume and the main lead of their pack, Kiba, frowns. They can smell her having a distinct wolf in her genes, and yet, she is undoubtedly human.

"Fullbuster, Gray?"

A boy with black spiky hair raises his hand. A wizard who specializes in casting Ice Magic, and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and rival to Natsu Dragneel. "Here."

"Gotokuji, Miyako?"

The blonde student with swirly pigtails raises her hand, "Here!" She is in fact a superhero in her world, known as a member of the Powerpuff Girls Z, and her alias; Rolling Bubbles.

"Haibara, Ai?"

The older than she appears girl raises her hand, "Here." An intelligent girl who's old enough to attend high school, and usually accompanying the great Detective now little boy. Currently, the cure for their condition remains unknown.

"Kuchiki, Rukia?"

The Shinigami raises her hand, "Here!" The one responsible for turning Ichigo into a substitue Shinigami. Lecturing him in the ways of a Soul Reaper, and becoming his friend. She was set on Death Row due to her committing the taboo of giving Ichigo power, she was sought desperately to be saved, and ultimately, a great punishment towards her new found friends of the living world were spared when a bigger threat was revealed. Now, things have been peaceful in Ichigo's hometown and so far everything is going okay in this school. But she will always be on guard when the time is called for her to fight against any Hollows that may eventually come.

"Nanase, Haruka?"

A boy with black hair and ocean blue eyes raises his hand, "Here." A normal boy compare to the majority of his classmates aside from a few others. A great swimmer with a love for the water, it is expected that should there be a giant tank nearby or any sign of water, he will go and swim in it without hesitation. Even in public or the aquarium which is normally not allowed.

"Tamura, Hiyori?"

A brown hair girl, the one who accidently sprayed water to Haruka, raises her hand, "Here!" An amateur Dojin Artist aspiring to create incredible plots for her to draw, tends to forget all her great ideas, and is part of a cheerleading squad of this school.

"Uchiha, Itachi?"

A guy with short dark hair raises his hand, "Here." A prodigy ninja, but one who isn't technically part of Konoha-Shi. Originally, he was an enemy, aiding a group of terrorists known as the Akatsuki, but as of now he resigns as a great Ally to Konoha and has made amends with his younger brother. How that came to be...is a story for another time.

"Usopp?"

A guy with a long noise raises his hand, "Here!" A member of the Straw Hat Pirates. An artist. A Sniper. And more notoriously, a Liar.

"Kiba? Cheza? Hige? Tsume? Toboe?"

The names called out were the group that came to this class last. Each member had raised their hand and wordily confirmed their presence. The four males were really wolves, not werewolves, _wolves_. Guised with an illusion of a human appearance only other wolves or animals can see through. They had a long journey as a pack before coming to this school. Their destination was to look for paradise, and are still looking, but due to circumstances that nearly brought them to their demise, they were rescued by the very wolf guised as a woman in this room and acting as their teacher.

As well considered a mother to wolves everywhere. While this is debatable in their case, Holo is undoubtedly a creature given tremendous respect, even though her personality is beyond their expectation of an ancient wise deity. Hibe has no complaints, enjoying her company. Toboe looks to her as an older sister or mother. Tsume has his personal complaints about the woman's personality, but even though he wished to, he can't force himself to be untrusting of her. For Kiba, she's definetly not what he had expected through the stories passed down about the Great Wolf, but regardless, she had saved him, his pack, and Cheza.

Cheza is the girl surrounded by these wolves. A flower made into an artifical human who loves the wolves she has traveled with. Although she is blind, upon first meeting Holo, she was overwhelmed, and had shed a tear at the deity's arrival. Cheza's entire existence was to open a way to Paradise, however, at the cost of reaching Paradise, it was her death. At this revelation, Kiba was determined to seek another way. It was then that they were ambushed; not Wolf Hunters or those looking to take her, but at best, they would be described as abominations in it's darkest form. Cheza need only to read their presence with her sightless eyes to acknowledge that they were monsters the wolves would have great trouble fighting against.

And they had, Cheza cried at the spill of the wolves blood. At their increasing number of wounds and closer to death. When it was Kiba who remains standing, Holo appeared, along with others, and the pack was saved on that snowy field. From then on, Cheza will forever be grateful of the Great Wise Wolf from another world, and she will find peace and joy in her extended time with the wolves in this world pulsing with life and hope that was unlike theirs.

Holo smiles at the group, she was the one who voluntarily took in the wolves and Cheza, currently living in the same household with them. It was due to their presence here and having come accustomed to them during their travel to this world months prior that she did not necessarily need the company of Lawrence, and was content with it for at least this block. Holo has a strong connection with every wolf she meets, whether they are noble or evil, she sees them all equally, though it can't be helped if other wolves would see her as a sort of mother figure, and it can't be helped that she can't deny this feeling of maternity.

It was so embarrassing for this to be pointed out constantly by Lawrence, _that daft man..._ It wasn't simply an instinct of maternity, but her resonating the wolves struggles that she felt obliged to guide them when they need it. Holo has heard of Paradise, yet despite her years she has no seen it. She didn't believe she had to since the village where she resigns nearby as their Deity relied on her, which isn't the case anymore. She had considered finding Paradise for herself, but in the end, the best solution for her was to make journey towards something more plausible to reach which was her homeland, and not something that even she would refer to it as a myth. She believes it exist, it was just incredibly hard, nearly impossible to get through if you don't know where the door is.

But Cheza is that door, and with the wolves strong insistence to not lose her all for the sake of reaching a world where the wolves can live happily, Holo felt herself moved by their determination. With that, she will do what she can to help them seek Paradise, if such a thing is possible. One thing is for certain, she can't expect not to try, there may be a way towards the plane of eternity for wolves and she simply does not know it. She may be wise and has lived long, but she does not know everything. So, she will assist these wolves, and all the while, teach them along with others in ways that she can express.

Art has many forms of teaching a person, and Holo believes she can make due with this.

After checking off the final names, taking into account that everyone is present, she then reels into her next planned subject, "Now that that's over with. Let's begin our lesson. Open your sketchpads, we'll begin drawing your own interpretation. Now, what we can use for reference..." Holo blinks when she saw a particular student, "Mr. Fullbuster, you do know that there is a dress code in this school, right?"

"Huh?"

The students looked at the Ice Wizard, and found him only in his underwear. Nearly everyone gawked at this display of almost nudity. "W-what the hell?! Why are you in your underwear?! Put on some clothes!" Rukia shouted.

Gray at first didn't realize what the staring was about, and then he looked down at himself, "Oh crap!"

"You didn't noticed?! How could you not notice?!" Usopp was baffled, and he's seen his own fair share of strange things from his world.

"Sorry, I trained in a cold region and I'm used to taking off my clothes."

"How does that make any sense?!" Rukai demanded some logic to that. Who takes off their clothes in the cold?

"Hey, I don't need you yelling into my ear," Gray warns.

"Maybe you should show some decency, and you'll probably get less attention that way." Haibara said off-handedly.

"You trained in a cold region like that?" Miyako found that incredible and worrying.

"Don't you get sick training in that environment?" Alphonse asked out of curiosity. Training in the cold was a thing his old teacher had done, but even she wouldn't go that far...at least Alphonse doesn't think she would, or had.

It's possible.

"Not really. I mean, I only take these off out of habit if it's not cold enough."

"...How very strange," Ai spoke softly. Itachi, the boy she had conversed with earlier, nods to her, "I'll agree. Personally, I would rather not see a half-naked person around." It tends to interrupt whatever he's doing, not that he's the only one. Though, he's actually quite relaxed compare to those who are just still so caught off guard at Gray's sudden need to streak. All in a days work in honing his skills, though he is definitely going to tell Sasuke about this.

Haruka raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Nanase?"

"Ms. Holo, if he can streak, then can I take a trip to the pool and come back?"

"...I don't think you would have enough time to do that. Sorry."

"Dammit," Haruka moped in his desk while another shot of baffled looks were sent to him.

"Why are humans so damn weird?" Tsume quietly asked a legitimate question.

"I think it just makes them all the more interesting!" Hige grins, Toboe agrees with him although he too thought it was strange. Well, he wasn't human, so maybe this was just normal.

"I'm more surprised that he could actually survive in the cold without most of his clothes," Kiba expressed. It was definitely a feat that impressed him since Kiba is able to survive harsh winters due to his tenacity and fur.

"Next thing you're going to say is that you streak too," Rukia half-jokes.

"Only when there is water," so says Haruka with an even expression as if it was the most normal thing to reveal. Rukia nearly slams her head on her desk as if the force of stupidity was too much for her to handle. Haruka glanced at her and raised an eyebrow, "I'll still have my swimming trunks on."

"That's not what I'm worried about!"

"But yeah, I didn't know humans can be this weird," Kiba added to his pack. Cheza all the while was holding back her chuckle with her hand at hearing all the things that are happening around her.

"Hold on, you do that too?" Gray questioned with brows raising, surprise to meet another with the same habit as him.

Haruka shamelessly nodded, "I like how it makes me feel...free."

"...Cool."

"No it is not cool! It's not something you just do!" Rukia lived her long life in the Soul Society and is not entirely in touch with the society of the living world, but even she can tell that this is just too strange for her to accept. Hiyori was so surprised at what she's hearing, and then imagined the two admittedly attractive boy in a situation with the both of them mainly in their underwear...and got too into her imaginations where she nearly shrieked out loud.

"Huh? Is that girl trying to howl?" Toboe innocently asked about Hiyori whose face was turning bright pink.

"Will you just give it a break? And stop yelling in my ear!" Gray yelled, he and Rukia entered a glaring match, tension was high between them.

"Now now. Let's all settled down," Holo advises. Another hand was raised and Holo addressed the other student, "Yes Ms. Fujiwara?" Despite the girl being human, Holo can instinctively sense a sort of kinship from her, she has an attribute of a wolf within her, albeit it appears to be centering around alien magic or the like of it.

"Holo-sensei, you said that we need a reference," Zakuro then points to Gray, "How about we use Fullbuster-san for a body sketch?"

Holo blinked, and smiles widely, "Now that's an idea! Come up here Fullbody. I thank you immensely for you volunteering!"

"Huh? But I didn't...eh, what the hell," Gray shrugs and stands up. It gives him an excuse to keep his clothes off.

Holo guided Gray to stand on a stool, and advised him to have a natural posture and not to move when he found one. He settles one hand to his hip and looked ahead.

"Alright class. Feel free to use your cellphones to take picture and finish your drawing by tomorrow. There is no absolute perfection or particular style I'm looking for. Just draw in your own way and don't mind whatever faults you discover. For a fault only makes the entire work all the more appealing."

The students nodded.

"Now, raise those pencils like you would raise a blade, and wield away."

The students began to draw.

* * *

 **Omake-requested by papalando: The Main Six visiting AniManga Academy. (Note: This takes place about a week after the First Day of School.)**

"Let's see, it should be down here," a girl said, with dark hair spared only a few strands of violet. She led a group down the hall of the Maria building, her skin oddly purple, and there was a sense of magic about her. Fortunately, because of her magic, she can disguise the true color of her skin to that which will bring in no question or concern. She blends in like that of a normal human.

Yet such things are not needed when one is walking within the Hall Maria building. A place promised to have peculiar people with even stranger powers.

"This place is enormous..." Another girl said meekly, intimated by the mass size within the first building of AniManga, her hair was long and pink with a slight curl at the end.

"I feel as if we've gotten ourselves lost in a cornfield," a girl spoke in a country accent, wearing a rancher's hat.

"Have you seen the outfits of these poni-Er, I mean, these people are wearing? Another girl spoke elegantly, her purple hair curled, refine as her outfit, a fashion designer, "I suppose it has its own charm, but I feel it could use a bit of a touch up. But I do love the additions these students are able to form, raising their skirts, adding some buttons, why, it is just darling~"

"I wonder what kind of power these guys have?" A girl with a range of colors for her hair, like that of a rainbow, "Well, if they're anything fast, I bet they're not as fast as me."

"Ooh! Ooh! Twilight! Can we have a party after this?" A bubbling pink girl bobbed up and down, skipping along, "We should so throw a party!" She gasped immensely, "Maybe we should do a Welcome To Ponyville Party, but backwards! Welcome to AniManga! _Hello~ Hello~ It's so good to meet you~ We're here on a quest to befriend every teacher and student~!"_ The hyperactive girl sung.

Twilight smiled at her friend, "Sorry Pinky, but once we talk with the person in charge of this building, we have to go back home right away. I'm a little worried what's happening at Equestria when we're not there."

"Ain't nothing to fret Twi," the country girl, Applejack assures, "Spike's a good assistant of yours, and with the Princesses around, everything should be fine."

"Yes, but what if the Princesses needs us? What if Princess Celestia needs me and she can't reach me because we're in another universe-"

"Relax darling," the refine girl, Rarity, placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder, "I'm sure everything is fine."

"It's kind of pointless worrying about it now that we're here," Rainbow Dash puts it bluntly, "Besides, the princesses put you in charge of this."

"She's right," the meek girl, Fluttershy agreed gently, "They trusts us to make contact with the people of this universe. Let's start focusing on that."

Twilight takes a deep breath and sighs, "You're right. There really is no point driving myself crazy with worry," she steeled her heart, "I have to make sure that the alliance goes accordingly."

"And we'll be with you to help!" Proclaimed the loyal Dash.

"And then we'll have a party!"

Twilight rolled her eyes at the good nature Pinky Pie, but a smile formed out of the comfort of her irreplaceable friends. It dulled however once she sets her mind to her task.

The universe is vast, and the universe can have too many secrets to count. One such secrets is the knowledge and proof of there being other universes separated from this one. These group of girls weren't just from another dimension, they were from a world of ponies, and hidden under the guise of humans. They were actually a group of ponies, with two Pegasus, a unicorn, and one Alicorn leading them.

It was about a couple of months ago that the Universe they are currently in, and their Home Universe, verbally made contact with one another. It was then agreed to form a sort of pact between them, in a way, it was like forming an alliance - though not quite.

 _The Agreement Between Universes_ is a writ signed by the leaders from a majority of worlds of two or more different universes - between those who are responsible in keeping the fabric of reality stabled and protected, that there would be no antagonistic inquiries on both or more parties and to avoid a full-scale outbreak of war that will only lead to devastation that are too vast to comprehend. It is to show good will and a desire of peace between two differing dimensions, and that should anything catastrophic happen that concerns both universes, those universes will forge into a team and deal with the threat together.

This may seem like an absolute alliance, as if to say they can be considered friends and that if something happens to this realm, then the person on the other side of the wall must help, but it is not that simple.

Say for example: A nation is under the threat of having it's citizens be converted into a gem-like material that grants the user infinite powers and regenerations, or the fabric of realities of their world are being torn apart, the dead walks among them, or there is a war between dozens of planets. This is happening in the first universe, nothing to do with the second universe, and so, it is not their problem, this is something that the first universe must deal with on it's own.

It is rather cold, but one can't expect instant help from the other side of the wall, especially since they have more than enough allies on their own side, the mindset is that surely they don't need extra? More so that the second universe could be facing a problem themselves which make it impossible for them to come over and assist even if they really want to.

This writ is as if to say "You are not my enemy, let's form when both of our realms are in danger, but we won't get into your business and in return, you will not get into ours."

So even if a planet is infested with the dead or man-eating Titans. A world is under war or facing a crisis concerning ravenous beasts born from darkness, demons, antagonist aliens that can destroy worlds. If it does not threaten another universe, it is none of their concern. Even if there are good people who would think otherwise, who would act no matter the circumstances or it is of a different universe, that they just want to help.

The alliance between different universes was like having a passive neighbor than an actual ally at best. Which is really all they wanted. Yet Twilight personally feels as if they could do more, they could become more. Why be passive, or tolerant, when they can be friends? But she understood the logic, the near impossibility of having to assist a universe when their own universe may be far too busy to be of any help.

Besides, this is a foreign realm, what they may perceive as helping could actually hinder or worsened whatever the situation is due to ignorance or a lack of understanding. Quite frankly, it's because the differences between the universes are far too complex that becoming actual allies would be almost the last thing to consider. But still, to just leave a universe with their own problems almost sounds like abandonment, ignoring them, even when they may cry out desperately.

There were some pros to this agreement though, for instance, they may share information that's beyond one universe's guessing. Perhaps similarities, but it's actually encouraged to gather notes to compare for future anomalies discovered. And this way, both universes or more will know when an intruder or problem arises that isn't their criteria of knowledge, but it is for another party, the _Agreement Between Universes_ comes into effect. This was the best out of this passive deal, Twilight is always looking forward to gaining more books in her library.

And sometimes, greatness are born from humble beginnings, in other words, this exchange is the stepping stone between the two universes towards the path into becoming something more, although such a goal appears to be hundreds, and hundreds of miles away.

"Hey, let's ask those fellas for directions," Applejack points at two students.

"Just a moment Applejack," Twilight closed her eyes, a transparent image of a horn over her forehead appears, glowing bright with magic, "There, the Communication Spell should be working. Most of these ponies-I mean, _people_ , probably aren't accustomed to speaking Equestrian, or English." She approaches the boys, "Excuse me, may we bother you for a moment?"

"Huh? Sure, what's up?" Naruto responded to the approached magical mare. The boy he has associated with turns his attention to the group of girls, "Is there something we can do to help?" Tsuna asks.

"Yes actually. We need directions to Hall Maria's Principals' office."

"Are you guys new students?" Naruto's curious nature piques.

"No, we're just here on official business."

"Isn't the Principal's office at the main entrance?" Tsuna questions Naruto. The blonde boy nodded, "Yeah. It is!"

"Seriously? We just passed it!" Rainbow Dash slaps her own forehead, "Gosh Darnit! That big map was no help at all!"

"The office is actually right under the map," Naruto informs.

"Huh. Guess with all them students crowded in front of us, we wouldn't have seen it," Applejack reasons that was the case how they missed the door to the Principal's office.

"We can help lead you there. Is that okay?" Tsuna politely asked Naruto. The other boy frowned in consideration, "Well, I wouldn't mind. But it's almost time." He points at the clock in the hallway.

Tsuna gasps. "Oh no! You're right! We have to hurry!" The boys went pass the confused girls and started running. Naruto shouted at them, "Come on! We got to run to get there before the bell rings!"

As the girls quickly caught up to them, Fluttershy sputtered, "W-Why are we running?!"

The bell rang.

Naruto clicked his tongue, "It's too late. You guys better stick together and brace yourselves!"

"Why?! What's the problem..." Twilight and the other girls felt the vibration of the floor.

"It's that time!" Tsuna yells at them, fear creeping his expression, "It's-!"

Like a wolf howling the night of a full moon, a student far behind them bellowed...

"LUNCHTIME!"

Luffy sprinted down the hall, followed by a mass of hungry students. "Hey Naruto! Hey No-Good Tsuna!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tsuna screams over the foot pounding of the racing students heading for the cafeteria.

"Holy cow! It's a stampede!" Applejack began running as if her own life depends on it.

"Yay! It's a party!" Pinkie hops as she ran.

"You guys want to join me and my crew at the cafeteria?!" Luffy asked the two boys.

"Later! We're taking these girls to see the Principal!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay then! See ya later then! **Gomu Gomu no** -" Luffy thrust his arms forward, reaching meters impossible for a human being. The girls were absolutely shocked by this, " **Rocket**!"

He caught something down the hall and he was pulled forward. Then suddenly a boy with black wings flew overhead of Naruto, Tsuna, and the Mane Six. "I'll race you there Nana!"

"Wait up Cooro!" A girl with bat wings chases after the boy. Followed by more students with animal attributes that helps them fly, and people riding on brooms, and other mobiles and means, they even see a few who could fly without wings!

"Oh my!" Fluttershy gasped at the sight of the students above them. "My word!" Rarity shares her awe.

They enter an intersection of the hallway but they kept going, the girls desperately trying to follow the leading boys, and at the next hallway they were about to pass by, a pink haired student came running, followed by multiples, and multiples of students.

"Hey guys!" Natsu greeted his classmates, "I'm about to take a shortcut to the cafeteria! Wanna join?!"

"We can't! We have to get these girls to the Principal's office!" Tsuna explains with a heavy breath. "But you go on ahead! We'll see you there or maybe next block!"

"I'll hold you on that!" Natsu said. Suddenly, his fist was covered in flames, "See you guys later then! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" He punches the windows, creating great destruction, and ran through there. Many students either chose to keep running down the hall, or followed through Natsu's new made shortcut.

 **"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"** Another destruction is made, and a male with long white hair carrying a girl on his back leaps out to the outside. "Inuyasha! That was completely unnecessary!" Kagome cried out.

"Shut it! I'm getting you there aren't I?!" Inuyasha responded.

The Mane Six could not believed what just happened, "Is destruction so easily accepted in this building?!" Rarity screams in disbelief as more students created their own _shortcut_.

"Not really! But no one cares!" Naruto answers.

"Guh! Twilight! We can't keep running like this!" Rainbow Dash complains. There was a hidden meaning to her words. Twilight read them, and nods.

"Okay, get ready Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy!"

They nodded.

Twilight's magic was casted again, and the Pegasus regained their wings, still in their human form. Wings were also formed on the back of Twilight, and she quickly joined the two Pegasus in the air.

"WHOA! You guys can fly?!" Naruto and Tsuna looked at them in amazement.

They nodded, and each flyer lifts a pony off the ground. "Wheee!" Pinkie cheers as Twilight carries her. Rainbow Dash has Rarity, and Fluttershy is doing her best carrying AppleJack.

"Much appreciated! But how far are we to the office?!" The country girl questions.

"It's a long way! Just hang in there!" Naruto announces.

Just then, a figure clad in a black robe suddenly appeared beside the leading students. "Hey! Naruto! Tsuna! You guys need any help?"

"Ichigo!" The boys greeted the orange hair teen.

"WHOA! That guy just appeared out of nowhere!" Rainbow Dash was amazed, even she couldn't go _that_ fast.

"We're just trying to get to the office! Gah!" Naruto glanced behind him, "At this rate we'll be overrun!" Naruto could go faster than he could right now, but the people around him excluding Ichigo couldn't match his speed.

"I could fly ahead no problem! But I don't want to leave you guys behind!" Exclaimed the loyal Dash.

"If only I could run faster than I am now!" Tsuna berated himself for his current lack of great physical capabilities.

"Then you would have to unlock your Dying Will, Tsuna."

Calmly speaking, a baby in a nice black suit and fedora with a chameleon on his shoulder is riding beside them in his miniature car. A smile on his face, completely unfazed at the stampede behind him.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted in surprise, and screamed when the chameleon Reborn has morphs into a gun. Reborn aims it for Tsuna's forehead.

"Tsuna, this will be a trip down to memory lane."

"Wait! Don't tell me you're going to use _that_ version?!" Tsuna didn't want that to happen, but it was either stop and let himself be trampled, and keep running and let Reborn shoot him to awaken _that version_ of his Dying Will.

The special bullet was fired, and Tsuna was hit.

"OH MY CELESTIA!" The girls screamed at Tsuna being shot, tumbled, and would have been overtaken by the stampede if both Naruto and Ichigo hadn't caught him and kept running.

"What the hell?!" Naruto and Ichigo shouted at Reborn, "You don't just do that while these guys are right behind us!" Ichigo added.

"I knew the both of you would have acted to catch him," Reborn calmly explains. "Yes, you two would make wonderful additions to the family."

 _This again._ "We've already told you-!"

"YOU JUST SHOT HIM!" Twilight screamed at Reborn with every bit of air out of her lungs.

The boys stopped their dispute against Reborn and looked back at the girls, "It's alright!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Just wait for it!" Ichigo claims, also having a similar knowing expression.

The presumed dead boy in their arms stirred...

 _Ah...If only I wasn't so slow...If only I didn't hold these guys back..._

So were the regretful thoughts of Tsuna.

 _I...I-!_

Fire bursts from the forehead of Tsuna, and he roared.

"Wait. He's yelling?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna's clothes tore apart.

"Oh crap! You mean you used _that_ bullet?!"

The classmates quickly released Tsuna when the brunette gained incredible stamina and speed, able to get back to running, and quickly grasped the hand of a surprised Pinkie being carried by a startled, baffled Twilight.

Tsuna loudly announces, "I WILL GET THESE GIRLS TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE WITH MY DYING BREATH!" He then ran with incredible speed far ahead of the leading students, dragging the cheering Pinkie and screaming Twilight.

"...He is _so_ going to be embarrassed later," Naruto said.

"Who wouldn't?" Ichigo said before glaring at Reborn. "I could have just Shunpo these guys to the office."

"Tsuna would still have lost his stamina before the crowd behind us swallows him."

"I could have Shunpo with him along!"

"Or I could have carried him!" Naruto joined in the yelling.

Reborn smirks, "Then next time, do not have any late ideas." He then sped off, leaving a trail of dust and a pair of irritated boys.

"...What just happened?" Rainbow Dash was at a lost.

"It's a special trick Reborn makes Tsuna do," Naruto explains as if it was easy to accept. "Well, I guess I can go a little faster now!"

"Same here," Ichigo offers a hand to Rainbow Dash, "I'll help you get there quick."

Rainbow Dash would have laughed at his face at his description of what is _quick_ , but curious to know how, she accepted his hand, "I like to see you try-"

Ichigo shunpo his way to the office.

"That leaves us then!" Naruto offers his hand to Fluttershy, "Come on! We'll be there in no time!"

"Oh! Um! W-Well..." Fluttershy, being true to her name, stuttered and hesitated until Applejack's own encouragement.

"Come on! What's there to lose?"

At her words, Fluttershy nods, "O-Okay!" She accepted Naruto's hand, and he took off.

In a moment, they reached the main entrance, though swarmed with students racing to the cafeteria. The Willful Tsuna bowls right through. Ichigo reappears behind the front desk where the ones who sat behind them were off on a lunch break, and Naruto manages to catch up with them lastly. Albeit, he had to maneuver his way through the sea of hungry students with great challenge. Fluttershy offered to help, and using every bit if her strength, flies over the crowd and lands beside the two other students.

The ponies were completely dumbfounded at everything that just occured. Twilight and Pinkie's eyes were rolling with dizziness, though it seems Pinkie is having fun. Rainbow Dash was shocked at the speed Ichigo was able to take her in a few seconds, she couldn't do such speed - _But she certainly is inspired to try_! Rarity was trying desperately to fix her hair, having summoned a mirror through her own magic as a unicorn. Fluttershy was heaving, having carried two people for a certain amount of time, and is tended by Applejack while Naruto pats her back with a wide smile.

"Thanks! You sure helped out a lot!"

The pink haired girl blushes deeply, "O-oh. I-it's nothing. Really..."

The Dying Will Rage Mode extinguished, the fire went out, and No-Good Tsuna returns. "D-Dammit Reborn!" He looks to his underwear, the only thing that remains.

Suddenly a ruler tape appears in front of him, "Huh?"

"Give me a moment darling," Rarity says. Measuring his size, "Alright. I believe I have just the things to help you!"

Revealing a backpack, she takes out a series of items without having to use her hooves - er, hands. The white horn transparent over her forehead with her casting telekinesis spells towards her things, and with quick, amazing ease, she cuts, stitches, and marvelously designs the fabrics into a new outfit of a white shirt, black pants, and a black thin overcoat nicely detailed with gold linings. She did more effort by designing a pair of nice dress shoes, made a belt, and even cuffings.

"That should do it. No need to worry about payment. It's on the house," the generous girl promises.

"Ah! Th-thank you so much!" Deeply grateful, Tsuna accepted the new outfit.

Twilight shook her head, coming out of her dizziness, "That was...an experience." She puts it nicely.

"Sorry! Reborn should have warned you!" Tsuna apologizes as he puts on his pants.

"At least we're here now," Naruto points out. The door of the Principal's office in front of them.

"You're right!" Twilight beamed, "Thank you all so much! As...honestly strange this has been."

"I second that," the honest Applejack nods.

Twilight continues, "I'm grateful for the help," deciding to take her chance, symbolizing the importance of becoming more than acquaintances with those from different dimensions, she added, "I hope this means that we can be friends."

"Sure thing! Sounds nice, right Tsuna?" Naruto asked the brunette.

Tsuna nods as he successfully puts on his shirt, "Y-yeah!"

Ichigo nods and then addressed his classmates, "Well, I'll see you guys at the cafeteria. Later," He bid the girls a goodbye and uses Shunpo, instantly vanishing from their sight.

"Let's go Tsuna! Before they ran out of dumplings and ramen!"

"W-Wait up Naruto! I don't think Toriko would be that unprepared!"

The boys ran off together.

"Whoowee! What a couple of interesting folks they are," Applejack comments.

"They were so much fun! I'm definetly inviting them to my next party!" Pinkie Pie swore.

"I wish I could ask that guy how he got so fast like that!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm quite satisfied that I was able to design a human outfit, and the results were spectacular!" Rarity proudly states.

"Twilight? Um..." The kind Fluttershy spoke, "Do you think, it would be alright if we come back to visit again?" The people that helped them were really nice, she would like to see them again despite her shy nature.

The girls looked to the Alicorn with great anticipation. Twilight considered Fluttershy's words, and hearing the excited agreement from the others, Twilight finds herself nodding with a smile.

"I don't see why not. It'll be a while though, we can't just visit here whenever we wanted. But...it be nice to learn more about this place, and it's people."

"Then lets hurry up and form the alliance already!" Rainbow Dash impatiently ushers.

Twilight firmly agrees, she looks to the door. No fear or doubt in existence within her heart. Only certainty, and determination.

"Yes. Let's do this."

She knocks on the door, a female voice ushers her to enter, and the Mane Six goes in.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello readers! I have an announcement to make. This story will be going under a hiatus, I really would like to focus my attention on finishing my other stories, while this particular one is a huge project. However, this will** NOT **be indefinite, and I may come back to post a chapter for AniManga from time to time, but I wish to aim my efforts in the other stories that I have lying in waiting, especially after I posted a new one titled In Exchange For A Miracle: a crossover between the Fate series and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

 **Remember, this is** NOT **an indefinite Hiatus, it just won't be my main focus. For now, enjoy the few chapters I left here, and keep the suggestions for characters coming! Thank you for your support. Until next time!**

 **Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Eren, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Levi, Petra, Oulo, Eld, Gunther -** **Attack on Titan**

 **Rena Ryugu - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**

 **Himeko Katagiri - Pani Poni Dash**

 **Teto Kasane, Len and Rin Kagami - UTAU and VOCALOID(Not Anime or Manga).**

 **Rukia Kuchiki - Bleach**

 **Ai Haibara - Detective Conan**

 **Ai - Hellgirl/Jigoku Shoujo**

 **Itachi Uchiha - Naruto**

 **Alphonse Elric - Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Miyako Gotokuji/Rolling Bubbles - Powerpuff Girls Z**

 **Hiyomi Tamura - Lucky Star**

 **Haruka Nanase - Free!**

 **Gray Fullbuster - Fairy Tail**

 **Zakuro Fujiwara - Tokyo Mew Mew**

 **Usopp - One Piece**

 **Kiba, Cheba, Hige, Tsume, Toboe - Wolf's Rain**

 **Holo - Spice and Wolf**

 **Special Guests: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Cartoon)**

 **Tsuna and Reborn - Hitman Reborn**

 **Naruto - Naruto**

 **Luffy - One Piece**

 **Cooro and Nana - +Anima**

 **Natsu - Fairy Tail**

 **Inuyasha - Inuyasha**

 **Ichigo - Bleach**


End file.
